Diabolik Lovers: Unlimited Blood
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: After the events Yui faced, she believed it was over and she can now continue on living at the Sakamaki residence as a vampire, but four new vampires have appeared and they're brewing up trouble. Just what do they want with Yui and why do they keep calling her Eve? Can the Sakamaki's keep their sister and Yui away from them? Or will they both fall under as prey?
1. Prologue: Missing Princesses

**Hello my wonderful readers!**

 **Oh my god it's so good to be back into the Diabolik Lovers fandom after a few weeks of staying off to write the first few chapters for Unlimited Blood.**

 **I am super super excited for the second story and if you have no read Midnight Pleasure, I suggest you do because there will be some references to the first story and some recurring characters, including my OCC, Sakura Sakamaki.**

 **This story will be longer than the first one, maybe 25-30 chapters? I'm still debating, but it will definitely be longer. It will also take place with More Blood and Vandead Carnival! One of the games in the series and one of my favorites ;)**

 **A huge thanks to my good friend Kezzikun for being the beta for this chapter and next few chapters as well. She writes stories here and I highly recommend Vampire King and the sequel Vampire Queen, if you are a part of the Vampire Knight fandom. Such great stories and if you're pissed by how the manga went, this is an awesome alternative ;)**

 **This is the Prologue so the first real chapter will be posted tomorrow on Monday, but for now, here's the prologue for Unlimited Blood ;)**

 **Like always, I do not owe Diabolik lovers characters but my own.**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _London, England_**

 ** _(October 7, 1984)_**

In the middle of the city, where the rich aristocrats would come out to play, there was a large mansion where a grand party was being held.

Families with powerful names or with relations to the rich were invited to the grand celebration. For what? No one knows as they just knew there would be fine wine and champagne to drink. Even if most of the guests deserved human blood. But wine would just have to do.

Now, everyone knows the city of London as elegance and high class. Everyone who met one another were polite and well reserved people. However, there was a dark side to London that most humans didn't know about. Those that found out, didn't live to tell the tale. Those that know do know of the vampires are the vampire hunters. Humans, or half-bloods who protect the human race from blood crazed vampires. Their job is simple: Kill the ones who break the law against humanity.

Most vampire hunters are half bloods. Vampires who were once human, but then turned into vampires. Even if they fight against their race, they mostly do it as they're bitter over the fact of being a bloodsucker and they wish to protect humans from suffering the same fate.

Every vampire hunter had their reasons. Especially the man who attended the local bar downtown.

The man was known as the Silent Killer in the vampire hunting community. He would find the target assigned to him and kill them without them even knowing. The hunter was a half blood himself. A curse forced upon him after he was brutally attacked years ago. When he closes his eyes, he can still feel the fangs on his neck and hear the noises that bloodsucker would make as he feasted on him.

He shakes the memory away, getting another drink from the waitress that passed by. He swallows the whole shot of whiskey. Ignoring the burn on his throat.

The band on stage was playing their own version of a popular Beatles song, but no one paid attention to them. The bar was strangely packed, but it was Saturday night after all. College students were getting drunk off the cheap liquor, while some played a game of pool. Others were here to strictly meet with someone and a bar was fitting for it.

The hunter wasn't on duty tonight. He was waiting to meet an old friend of his here to discuss some matters. As a vampire hunter, he made sure to have meetings with other hunters to assure that nothing else was happening and that they were on the same page. Or to see if he has anyone assigned to him. He's been here for an hour so far and no signs of his friend.

"That bastard must've gotten caught up with work," he grumbled, pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

"Ha, you bet I did," spoke an amused voice behind the half drunken man.

He laughed, shaking his head. "I should've known you'll come late, Seiji."

The man by the name of Seiji sits across from him on the table. Removing his drenched coat and his hat revealed his short but messy blonde hair. He adjusted his glasses, quickly cleaning them with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Well, I apologize for the inconvenience but I had to finish my work." Seiji apologizes, a faint smile on his face. "Don't act like you've never been late, Haru."

Haru chuckles, not commenting on Seiji's accusation. Seiji realizes that Haru has dyed his hair again. The last time he saw the vampire hunter his hair was brown.

Now it was pure black, giving him a mysterious appearance as his eyes were also an odd shade of violet. Anyone who knew Haru or had good eyesight, can see the small hint of red on his roots, the natural hair color he was born with.

Seiji sits down across from Haru. "Japanese or English?" He asked in Japanese, knowing the hunter liked to switch off between both languages.

He tapped his chin in thought. "I'm feeling English."

Years of staying alive gave the man access to learn as many languages as he wished. He knew over fifteen languages and can speak in them like a native born. The man was Japanese born himself, but his second best language was English.

Seiji chuckled, "Very well then." He says in English. Clearing his throat by coughing. "So, we're here to discuss on the whereabouts of Mrs. Elizabeth Blair. She was last seen walking out of her home on aSunday morning with her pet dog and hasn't been seen since. Until this morning when she was found on Kingston Park with her heart missing and her blood drained."

"Vampires," Haru concluded, ignoring the looks he received by the people who were listening to their conversation.

Seiji shrugged. "We're not sure, but it's interesting to know that their heart is missing. Nearly a same case we had back in New York City. Ten women were found naked and dead in the sewers, with their blood drained and heart missing."

"I'm telling you. Vampires are doing the dirty." Haru insisted, leaning towards Seiji. "This town is full of them. You just haven't had the time to notice."

"What makes you think it's a vampire?"

Haru thinks for a moment. "Back then, people believed that Jack the Ripper was a human who had problems. It took the agency to discover that it was really a half blood who had gone mad."

Jack the Ripper. London's greatest mystery, only to be solved by an agency that they didn't even know existed.

Haru felt his nose tickle from a smell. "Did you face trouble on your way here?"

Seiji pulled out his small dagger. "Trust me, I have." He shows Haru the weapon.

Haru examines it, noticing the dry blood. His throat was burning again, but not from the whiskey.

"Get that thing away from me," Haru quickly pulls out silver flask from his bag. Taking a few sips from it to control the thirst he had.

Seiji raises a brow as he puts away the knife. "Human or animal?" He asks, referring to the blood Haru had just drank.

Haru wipes his mouth. "Animal." He takes another sip. "I'm not fond of human."

"That's definitely a first I've heard in awhile," he mutters under his breath. "Now, let's get down to business."

Haru sits up on his chair. "Blair's case we'll have to take with the agency," he advises. "What did you find?"

Seiji took out a few forms, looking through them and picking out the ones that would make use for Haru. Both went through each of the files, discussing the possibilities and the impossible. Besides killing vampires, Haru had one side mission. He's been at it for over seventy-one years, but with no luck. He still remained very hopeful though.

"If we did the math, I would be looking for a elderly women and a gravestone. Not a young girl and woman, Haru."

"I know that!" Haru snapped, quickly apologizing for his outburst. "I know that. I just...I have this feeling that she's alive. They both are. Those two girls, they were my world."

"Of course they were, but it's really hard to find the two women if you won't even tell me your real name." Seiji tells him, making Haru tense. "She was married to you right? It would be easier to find her by your last name than by her maiden name."

"Souh." Haru quickly says, the name making him remember his days as the richest aristocrat in Japan. "That's all I'm saying. Now will you help me?"

Seiji shook his head, not meeting Haru's disappointed eyes. "It's an impossible search because I will be searching for dead people." He looks at his watch. "I'm being called in for Japan and I must leave now. Don't want to miss my flight."

"Japan? Why the hell does the agency want you there?"

"I've been hired to kill someone," Seiji explained, lowering his voice so no one can hear. "I can't spare many details for the sake of my client's privacy, but it's a mission that has to be secretly done."

"Ha! And you're here telling me."

"I trust you, Haru." Seiji puts away his papers and slips on his jacket. "Even if you don't trust me enough to give me your real full name. I trust you to handle the information I've given you about my assignment. Because what I'm going to do is completely against God's teachings and the agency."

Haru stares at Seiji for awhile, realizing he was unworthy of the man's friendship. He didn't tell anyone his real name as he had enemies everywhere. He constantly changed his hair color and even wore contacts to cover his violet eyes. After many years of betrayal, Haru trusted no one.

Hell, he only gave Seiji his wife's name. Not his daughter. His wife could be dead by now, but his daughter could still live on.

His precious daughter. The last time he saw her were on the steps of their mansion. She was clutching onto an old bear that was missing an button and wore a fancy blue dress with a same colored bow on her red hair.

He kissed her forehead, promising to bring back a new doll or bear, but she only wanted him to return. His wife gave him kisses, hugs and whispers of love in his ear, before they departed.

When he got on the carriage on that fateful day, he would've never had thought that was the last time he saw his family.

"Do you have kids, Seiji?"

Seiji chuckles, shaking his head. "I'm a vampire hunter and a pastor in training," he reminded Haru. "I don't have time to find a wife or have kids," he says, sadness in his eyes.

"But if you did and if you were in my situation, would you give up on finding them?" Seiji freezes, now thinking of Haru's question. "Even if you knew deep in your heart that they're alive somehow and are in this world?"

Seiji sighs, rubbing his temple. "I wouldn't give up on my family." He responds, wondering if one day he were to have a wife or child. Seiji smiles at the idea of having a small little girl in his arms who called him father. That would be his greatest wish.

Haru pours Seiji a glass of whiskey, sliding the glass over to him.

The blonde man looks at Haru and then at the whiskey. Groaning, Seiji takes the glass and chugs it all down, gagging when he finishes.

Haru laughs, patting the man's shoulder. "Oh, Seiji. You remind me so much of your father."

"Is that good or bad?" Seiji asks, trying to get a waitress's attention so she can get him a glass of water.

"A little bit of both," Haru answered truthfully. "But, what do you say? Will you help me with my search?"

Seiji didn't need to be asked twice. He agreed to help find Haru's family. On one condition.

"I know your wife's name is Masami Souh," he says, getting up from his seat and pulling out a couple of bills, placing them on the table to help pay the check. "I need your daughter's name because if she was still human, she would most likely be alive."

Haru digs through his pocket, pulling out an old photograph. It was of him with his wife and daughter. They were dressed for a ball they were attending at his friend's home, but they took a picture before leaving. His wife saying it was the one time they looked presentable. He runs his fingers on it, pretending he was still in that time, holding his wife's hand and his other hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Seiji coughs, snapping Haru back into reality. "Name?"

Haru shows Seiji the picture, smiling to himself for the first time.

"Sakura," he tells his friend. "Sakura Souh."

* * *

 _ **(Japan)**_

 _ **Fukaura, Aomori (February 25, 1998)**_

In the dead of night and at the end of the town of Fukaura, there was a small house, where a small family of three currently lived in. It was past midnight when they woke up. They didn't have a clock, but the sky was still dark so it was most likely still the middle of the night. A loud crash was heard from outside.

A small infant's cries were heard in the same room where the couple slept in. The wife, Haruka Yanagi, wakes up quickly to soothe her newborn daughter, singing a lullaby as she rocked her back and forth.

Her husband, Mamoru Yanagi, wakes up as well. Sitting next to his wife on the edge of their bed, he kisses the top of Haruka's head. Her blonde curls were messy and her blue eyes were slowly closing, but every time she heard their daughter whimper, she wakes up immediately.

"I bet it was that alley cat again," Mamoru whispers to his wife, knowing he'll have to check soon. "You know, the one with the orange stripes?"

Haruka giggles. "That cat has been bugging us since we moved here a couple of months ago. I say we should give it tuna."

"We don't want to spoil it or it'll keep coming back!" He exclaims, making their daughter cry again.

His wife glares up at him. She was so close to putting their daughter back to sleep.

"Sorry," Mamoru mutters. "I'll make pancakes in the morning to make it up to you?"

Haruka giggles softly, rocking their daughter once again. She takes his words into consideration. "Make it chocolate and we have a deal."

"Chocolate chip as my lady wishes then."

For awhile, there was a long silence between the married couple as they watched their daughter fall back to sleep. Months ago, they were terrified of having a child so soon into their marriage.

Mamoru barely got a job and wasn't paid as well, and Haruka was having a hard time finding a job as a teacher in the local elementary schools. But when they saw their first child in an ultrasound session, they fell in love. They had to make it work for their child and they did.

Mamoru managed to find this home for a low price and Haruka would be starting work as a teacher after the first two months. An old friend of theirs would help with caring for their daughter when they're working and she'll be all theirs when they got home. Everything was all set for the family.

Their daughter was born on February 14, 1998. The day that's dedicated to love. They weren't huge fans of holidays, but they saw it was fitting to name their daughter, Ai.

As she was born because of the love they shared as husband and wife.

"I love you," Mamoru kisses his wife's temple and then gently on their daughter's head.

Haruka smiles, kissing him back but on the lips. "I love you as well."

Ai had fallen back to sleep, much to the couples relief. Slowly, Haruka puts their daughter back in her small pink crib, kissing two fingers and tapping Ai's nose.

"Goodnight, my princess," Haruka says, smiling down at her daughter. "Mommy loves you."

Mamoru kisses Ai's head, his finger caressingly her soft cheeks. "Daddy loves you more."

Haruka rolls her eyes, but she was smiling. "We love you both just as much."

Ai wasn't asleep though. She was quiet, but she wasn't sleeping. Ai looked up at her mother, her red pink eyes mirroring her father's own eyes. But like every infant, Ai fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

An infant's memory doesn't begin to develop until they grow up. They can hear voices, but they can't say who they belong to.

If Ai had the ability to remember that fateful night, she would say she heard screams and pleas of help a few hours after her parents went back to sleep.

There were gunshots fired in the room. Someone falling to the ground as there was a large thump. Her mother would be crying and her father would be heard choking on his own blood. Then, another gunshot would be heard, silencing her mother's cries.

Ai didn't know what happened that night. She didn't even get a chance to recognize her own parents. But the terror didn't end after her parents were murdered.

The man who killed her parents was found dead only miles away. His guts torn out of his body and his blood drained as well. Next to him was a bag filled with jewelry that once belonged to Haruka.

News of the Yanagi family murder hit tv headlines the very next day, when the paperboy came by to drop the paper. He thought it was suspicious that the door was widely open and went in to investigate. There was no one in the living room and he went upstairs. The poor boy nearly fainted at the sight of the scene.

Mamoru and Haruka were both lying down on the floor, their blood spread all over. Mamoru had his eyes open wide as well as his mouth, his wife lying over his stomach.

Police believed it was murder-suicide, but after finding the man's body on the road that matched the third blood DNA on Mamoru's shirt, they knew better then to think a married couple would kill each other.

There were two murder investigations going on now. One for the Yanagi couple and the mysterious man who was found on the side of the road. There was another investigation in process: the missing persons case for Ai Yanagi. Only eleven days old.

* * *

 ** _Ajigasawa, Aomori (March 1, 1998)_**

"Sister Aiko, are you sure you will be able to handle the new cooking arrangements for tomorrow morning?" Father Seiji asks the new Sister Aiko, afraid she'll make a mistake.

Sister Aiko nods, waving him off. "I will be fine! No need to worry about me."

Father Seiji laughs, his dimples making their appearance on his cheeks and his eyes lighting up. "It's not you I'm worried about," he admitted. "It's the kitchen! We just finished remodeling."

"Oh you jokester!" Sister Aiko laughs, shaking her head. "The kitchen will be fine and so will the food. You'll see."

The two were walking late at night in the dark hallways of the church house. There was an orphanage for girls and a small school nearby. Father Seiji and Sister Aiko were a few of the members who ran the church and took care of the orphans.

They were making their rounds to make sure there were no unwanted visitors and to make sure none of the children have been wandering after curfew. It was when they were passing the doors to the church house, when they hear a loud knock.

Sister Aiko jumped at the loud knock, getting behind Seiji. He tells Aiko to stay behind him and he slowly walks to the door, feeling his hidden blade underneath his wrist in case he needed to use it.

He opens the door, looking around to see if anyone was near but no one was. Right before he closes the door, there was a faint cry. An infant cry.

Seiji looks down and gasps. Lying in a wooden basket was a baby. Thrashing and crying so loudly, it could pierce anyone's ears.

He picks up the baby calling for Sister Aiko to come and grab the basket as well.

"A baby left alone?" Aiko touches the infant's cheeks. "My heavens, she's freezing like an icicle! We must get her inside right away."

"Yes, let's."

News of an infant girl being left on the doorsteps traveled quickly. The nuns had went to the small infirmity to check out the baby, one of them being a former nurse herself. When unbuttoning the baby's onesie, she was shocked to see her right breast covered in dry blood.

Quickly and gently, the nun washes the blood off to look for any cuts. But to her amazement, there were no cuts. Not even a scar.

"That's so strange," she whispers, looking closely to make sure she didn't miss any. "She was covered in blood, but yet there are no cuts or scars."

"But she's alright, yes?" Seiji asked, worried for the girl he had just held.

"Oh, why yes! She's fine, perfectly healthy. We should bathe and feed her though and have her stay in the infirmity with me. Then in the morning, we should discuss what we should do with her."

Sister Mimi shrugged. "What do you mean? Is she not an orphan?"

Sister Anne shook her head, "We're not sure, but she could be a missing child or abandoned. We have to make sure there are no parents who are searching for her before she came to the church."

Seiji nodded in approval. "I will see to it tomorrow. Sister Anne, will you be okay with the child?"

The older nun smiled, looking down at the small girl. "I will. She's in good hands."

Days have passed when the child came to the church and there were still no reports on any missing infants. The nuns didn't mind though as they loved looking after the small infant. However, they couldn't do it all day.

One day, Seiji had to look after her as the nuns were the ones who taught in the small Catholic school nearby.

Seiji was in his study going over the plans he had for mass the next day, when the child began to cry. He sighs, getting up to get the bottle of milk Sister Anne had made for him just in case. He picks up the girl, rocking her back and forth. When he tried to feed her, she refused instantly.

"You must've had a bad dream," he whispers to the girl, continuing to rock her back and forth. "There, there no need to fear...we need to give you a name."

The baby yawned, she was no longer crying but she was wide awake. She stared at Seiji with her large red pink eyes.

"Marie? Nah, too typical. Maria? No that's not a difference to Marie. Eve?"

As a way to say she hated the name, the baby cried loudly. Seiji panics; he's never been taught how to care for a child in vampire hunting school! Left alone in a church.

"How about Yui?" Seiji looks to the door entrance to see Sister Aiko.

Aiko bowed her head. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Father Seiji. I just wanted to come in here and see if you had another copy of the bible tales for children and I couldn't help but overhear you trying to name the girl."

"It's alright, Aiko." He titled his head to the large bookcase. "The book is in the third row."

"Thank you."

As Aiko looks for the book, Seiji thinks of the name Yui. It was simple yet elegant.

"Yui?"

The girl stopped crying much to his relief. Staring up at the man again. For a moment, he could've sworn he saw her smile.

"Sister Aiko?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you hear the name Yui?" Seiji wonders, not sure that he has heard that name in the bible.

Aiko nervously grabs the book from the shelf. "It was the name of a character in a book I read once."

"Was it an outside book and not the ones we provide?"

She nervously shakes her head. "Yes...I'm sorry father."

Seiji should've known. Aiko was the youngest nun they have and she still has a lot to learn.

He patted her shoulder, still holding the girl in his arms. "You're forgiven. Now, go tell the other nuns I will watch over Yui the whole day. And that I will have my lunch in here."

"Yes, Father Seiji."

Aiko excuses herself from Seiji's study. Leaving him alone with the girl.

Seiji walks over to the window. Looking how the sun shined on the small pond they had and how the flowers were strangely already beginning to bloom.

He looks at the small child in his arms, his finger being held by her small hand.

"Yui," he says the name again, liking the sound of it. "Yui Komori. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

He didn't know what happened that day. Holding Yui in his arms felt so right and he didn't want to let go. Imagine how devastated he was when he found out that Yui was actually Ai Yanagi, the missing child of murdered couple, Mamoru and Haruka Yanagi.

The nuns knew that Seiji had to come forward and say that Ai was taken to their church. But he was afraid that they'll take her away from him. The lord was always on his side though as when he went to the police station and he explained the situation, they allowed Seiji to legally adopt Yui.

On April 17, 1998, Ai Yanagi was now Yui Komori.

Daughter of Father Seiji Komori.

She came into his life as a blessing in disguise. Seiji was haunted by the demons he has killed, the screams he has caused, but when Yui arrived it was like those demons went away. His life was brighter and the nuns commented how he smiled more. It truly was a blessing in disguise.

When he sees Yui taking her first few steps and learning how to talk, Seiji thought back to his old conversation with Haru. He has yet to find information on the whereabouts on Masami and Sakura Souh, but Seiji had another duty.

Raise Yui to be the perfect little girl.

* * *

 **AWWW how's that for an ending to the prologue? Trust me guys, there is more to come and some of you will be shock to what happens to our beloved characters.**

 **Again, thank you all for supporting me in my first story and I hope you continue staying with me for this new and exciting journey.**

 **So what do you guys think is going to happen? I would love to hear your thoughts, but until next time my darlings!**


	2. New Life

**Yes, finally the first chapter featuring my favorite family, the Sakamaki and Yui!**

 **Thank you to the four who reviewed and I'm glad you're back to continue on the journey.**

 **This is officially the first chapter and I am super excited with how this started.**

 **A huge thank you to my friend Kezzikun who was once again the beta to this chapter and all the chapters ahead of this.**

 **Like always, I do not owe any of the DL characters but my very own and I hope you enjoy the first official chapter :)**

* * *

 _Eve._

It was that voice again. That deep, husky voice that had been speaking in Yui's dreams for some time now. Two months to be exact.

 _Eve._

Just who was calling her such a name? Had she met someone who called her Eve before? Maybe had gotten her named mixed up or something? Sure, she was the pastor's daughter, but that didn't mean she had to share a name with a biblical character.

 _Eve._

Yet Yui felt herself being drawn to the voice that spoke the name. Looking around, she was in a pure white room that appeared to be glowing.

She looked down, realizing she was wearing her light pink nightgown and was barefoot. Looking up, Yui could see a faint object in the distance. Curious, she walked towards it and realized it was a large tree filled with red apples and cherry blossoms.

How strange.

When she made it to the tree, Yui realized that the apples were falling from its branches. But the bright red fruit missed her. Only then did she realize that she must be inside a building, as there were colorful stained glass windows above that appeared to be circling around the building. Was she inside a building? There were windows or doors, but she had to be inside something.

"Where am I?" She whispered, touching the tree, but the tree was magical, for just one touch of her finger caused a branch to materialize in front of her. A cherry blossom blooming.

 _It is time, Eve._

Yui turned around, not seeing anyone nearby. "Who goes there?"

But no one answered the girl. Even so, Yui was still cautious of where she was and whom she was with. She had a deep feeling that whoever tried to get her attention wanted more than just to talk.

* * *

"Yui?" A soft feminine voice whispered.

Yui frowned, getting under the covers more, the dream still fresh in her mind.

Sakura giggled, removing the sheets with only one yank. "Wake up, Yui! You have to get ready for school," she reminded the girl.

She yawed, rubbing her eyes as an attempt to clear her vision. "Must I go?"

"Yes, or else Reiji-San will make sure you don't drink for a whole week." Sakura threw a clean uniform at Yui. "Be ready in fifteen."

Sakura vanished in front of Yui, leaving the girl to mend for herself. It took Yui a couple of minutes before she finally got out of bed and got ready for school.

It had been nearly five months since she had first arrived at the Sakamaki mansion. It had been three months since she became a vampire. A half-blood to be exact. Things had been different ever since.

The Sakamaki brothers, all six of them, may not have become the nicest boys to have around, but they had gotten to respect Yui. Just a little.

Sakura, their stepsister by marriage and the only girl in the household before Yui, hadn't changed her attitude towards her. She was still nice and the two girls bonded over anything. They hung out at school, went to the mall from time to time with their friend Ayama, just regular teenager activities. Even Yui joined a few clubs at school. Despite acting like a regular teenager outside of school, she was nowhere near regular.

Yui was now a half blood vampire. She ate human food when she went out, but it never satisfied her hunger like blood. The red, sweet substance that Yui obtained from the animals in the forest.

She only drank blood from a person once. Sakura was her first and last victim, which was a sweet irony as Sakura hadn't drunk Yui's blood since she lived in the mansion. The temptation was there, but she always resisted.

Yui had dressed for school, did her hair, and applied some makeup. Something she would've never had done if she had stayed with her father.

"Dad," Yui muttered, holding the cross necklace that rested on her vanity. Just touching the cross was painful enough, leaving a small burn on her palm. Vampires hated crosses, it was clear enough from the burn.

Her father hadn't bothered to contact or search for Yui. It was a clear unsaid statement that she was destined to live in this house as the once sacrificial bride.

She took a deep breath, forgetting the feeling of rejection and betrayal.

"It's a new day," she told herself. "And I will conquer it."

Yui grabbed her school bag, leaving her room to meet with the others. The curtains on windows in the hallway were drawn, the moonlight shining through.

As vampires, attending school in the daylight was nog an option. Anytime out at the daylight can be exhausting and it'll sometimes result in serious sunburns.

Night school was the new ideal. The classes were the same, but the students attending were from noble birth or who worked in the movie and TV industry during the day. The other population of students was vampires. It was hard to get used to attending school at night as a human, but after becoming a vampire she didn't need to sleep at night. But Yui would be lying if she said she didn't sleep at night from time to time. Mostly on the weekends.

"Good morning, Bitch-chan." Yui tried not to groan when she heard Laito greet her in a very cheery voice.

Laito caught up to Yui, wearing his school uniform along with his signature fedora on his head.

"Morning, Laito-kun." Yui greets him.

"Yui-San, can I have some blood?" Yui was startled when she heard Kanato speaking in her ear.

Yui moved closer to Laito, making him grin wider. "Not today, Kanato-San."

Kanato held his beloved stuffed bear, Teddy, closer to his body. "How dare you disobey me?"

"I just don't want my uniform to get ruined," Yui argued, but it wasn't a good enough argument. "Please, I'll give you blood later."

"Kanato, leave her alone," said Sakura, emerging from the dining room with a box of sweets in her hand. "Here, eat this instead."

Kanato glanced at the box and then at Yui, eventually picking the sweets instead. He happily walked away from the three, going inside the limo that was waiting for them outside.

"Will you offer me your blood if I asked, Little Red?" Laito winked at his stepsister, licking his lips.

Sakura bitterly laughed. "As if, hentai."

The three teenagers walked out of the mansion and went inside the limo. Not surprised to see Reiji, Shu, and Kanato already inside, but surprised that Subaru and Ayato were inside as well.

"Has the world ended?" Laito asked, sitting between his brothers, Kanato and Ayato. "Ayato is actually here on time?"

Ayato moved away from Laito to sit next to Yui. He pushed Sakura to the side, making her bump Shu. She quickly apologized and moved next to Reiji, her cheeks bright red from embarrassment. Shu didn't even bother as he was taking a nap.

"It's a good thing you're all here," said Reiji, writing down a couple of things in his planner. "Laito, you have another session with Miss Yoshida at the library after school today."

"Her name is Naomi," Laito corrects his brother, earning a strange look from his stepsister from his sudden outburst on the name correction.

Reiji didn't seem to care. "Don't be late. Sakura, you have dance after school and I trust that you have packed your bag?"

Sakura held up her red sports bag. "Everything is in here."

"Good. I will be staying after classes to discuss some matters with the student council along with Miss Komori. Did you remember to bring the files I asked from yesterday?"

Yui took out a plain folder that was filled with paper forms for a festival that students were planning. "All in here."

"Good."

"What about us?" Ayato asked, not happy that Yui was staying after school and not going back with the rest of them.

Reiji reread the planner, not seeing any events planned for his other brothers.

"It's not for awhile, but you have basketball try outs coming soon," says Reiji, writing down some notes.

Ayato whistled. "Yes! I can't wait to be captain this year and beat Kin." He put an arm around Yui. "You will come and see me play right, Breastless?"

Yui shrugged, trying not to blush at how affectionate Ayato was being. "I-I'll try!"

"You better." He pushed a strand of her hair away from her neck, tracing a finger down her neck to her collarbone. "Or you'll have to pay with your blood."

"Ayato, what have I told you? Take that behavior somewhere else." Reiji reminded his brother, annoyed he had to repeat himself.

Ayato cursed under his breath, removing his arm from Yui's shoulder. "You're no fun, Reiji."

"So I've been told."

* * *

The day at school was like any other day. Yui attended all of her classes and ate lunch with Sakura and Ayama. She was excited for her friends today, after finding out they would be learning special choreography in their hip hop class today.

"What for?" Yui had asked, knowing that the two girls were also competitive dancers.

"It's for some idol that wants some of the studio dancers to appear in his music video," Ayama explained between bites of her salad. "Plus, he's looking for a lead girl!"

"I thought Ema was the lead?" Sakura asked.

Ayama waved her off. "Ha! She wants it, she'll have to go through me."

But Ayama had to leave the lunchroom early, as she had to meet her chemistry partner to work on their project. Judging by the huge hickey on her neck, Sakura knew her best friend was going off to hook up with someone. She just didn't know who exactly. Sakura felt guilty, but she also had to leave early. Something about doing some research for her English paper. Yui could see through Sakura's lies though, but didn't ask any further.

Besides Yui eating lunch with other girls from their class and avoiding Ayato's advances for blood, the rest of the day went normal for everyone else.

The meeting with the student council went by rather quickly, as everyone had come to a decision they could all agree on. Reiji was pleased with the results. So pleased, he gave Yui permission to go and hunt at the forest.

"But take someone with you," He ordered.

"In fact, Sakura needs feeding as well. She'll accompany you."

Yui nodded, understanding. "Very well."

Once arriving home, Sakura had indeed gotten home before them. Since she only took one dance class on Wednesday and that was only an hour.

Yui quickly went to her room to change out of her uniform into something more comfortable.

Today wasn't a dinner night, so as soon as Yui changed, she started working on her homework.

At least until Sakura came in to take Yui out hunting.

As the only two half-blood's in the household, their diet was different compared to the boys. One, they didn't need to consume as much blood, unless they were a newborn vampire. Purebloods did though, but they could go weeks without drinking. Two, they mostly drank animal blood as Sakura's brothers preferred human blood.

Even though the brothers' attitude towards Yui had changed, they still sought her out whenever they needed to drink. It wasn't as bad as before, but the fact that they still saw her as lower than them did hurt.

Especially when it came to Ayato.

Sakura and Yui ran out to the forest, going to where the animals tended to go out more.

The redhead took a deep breath, smelling a forest creature nearby. She pointed at a large bush and at the tree.

"Two rabbits and some chipmunks." She addresses the kind of animals they can have for dinner. "Which one do you want?"

Yui tapped her chin, pointing at the bush. "Rabbit."

Sakura cracked her knuckles before climbing up a tree and getting her dinner. Yui shook her head in amusement before slowly moving towards the bush and grabbing the rabbits by their ears.

"You didn't even try to run," she mutters.

"I'm sorry," Yui whispers, her fangs piercing through the rabbit's fur. Sucking its blood until it was dry.

Sakura jumped down the tree, landing with a loud thump!

She was wiping her lips that were dripping with blood from the chipmunk.

"You good?"

Yui nodded, digging the rabbit its grave and quickly burying it. "I'm good for the week."

"Good, let's go home."

The two girls ran off home, greeted by the boys before departing ways. Yui felt stronger and more awake thanks to the blood she had drunk. The rest of the night went well. She finished her homework earlier than expected, that she even started on the essay that wasn't due until next week. Even finishing the essay right as the sun was beginning to peak through her windows.

Quickly, she drew the curtains to cover the sun, allowing the darkness to consume her room.

Despite the vampire life treating her better than the human life, Yui wanted to be in the sun again. She craved the sunlight to kiss her skin. To make her feel the warmth she missed dearly. But it was a dream long gone now. Although the sun wouldn't kill her, she would have scars and sunburns from it. Even Ayato warned her that the sun wasn't dangerous for vampires, but the ones who hunted them were.

Yui sighed, laying on her bed to forget about the past. She had to think positive from now on.

Even if she would kill to live under the soon, one last time.

Yui drifted off into sleep and for the fiftieth time since the first night it appeared, she dreamt of the voice that kept calling her Eve.

* * *

 **Not the longest chapter, but it's definitely a start to what is to come :)**

 **When it now comes to updating, it will be 2-5 days for the next update. It's just so I can continue writing without pressure to update on time, as I am currently working on chapter 6, but the chapters before that are currently ready and trust me, you do not want me to stop at chapter 5 and wait 7 days to finish writing it, get it checked, and then post it and then repeat the same process with the other chapter.**

 **Get excited, next chapter Yui is haunted by an unseen force and Sakura and Ayato are being asked the very important questions**

 **But we won't see their answer until next time!'**

 **Happy spring break! :)**


	3. Before the Fire

**Here it is! The second chapter and another favorite of mine!**

 **Honestly, this is where everything is slowly starting to build up and it won't be until the next chapter, everything starts to just get crazy for the Sakamaki siblings and Yui.**

 **A huge thanks to Cat Mchall for taking your time to review. Honestly, to you guys who read my stories it's probably exciting and great, and I have fun writing these stories for you. It also means a lot when you all favorite or follow it, but literally all I ask is you take your time and review.**

 **Reviews mean a lot to us writers (don't believe me, but honestly people on tumblr have written posts about how important reviews are for authors) in my case; I like reviews because I love reading people's reaction to a certain plot point or even what they don't like what I am doing. Not only does it encourage me to continue writing, but it also helps me improve in the section where I am not going my best. I am not desperate for reviews, but it would be nice to know what I'm doing wrong or what you think of my story. Good or bad.**

 **That's all I have to say, but thank you to the five who reviewed and this chapter will be dedicated to you guys!**

 **Like always, I do not owe DL characters but my very own and like always, enjoy!**

* * *

"Good job tonight ladies," Sakura's dance teacher exclaims. "Remember to rehearse the hip hop choreography as you all will be auditioning for the music video in two weeks!"

"Yes, Miss Hino." The class responded before bowing respectively at their teacher and exiting the dance studio to go to the dressing rooms.

"She still hasn't told us who we will be auditioning for," Amaya pointed out, taking out her hair from its bun and changing into her sweatpants. "I mean, what if it's some random idol we have never even heard of?"

"And if it is?" Sakura asked, changing into her black tights and loose red t-shirt.

"Then it better be Kou." Amaya sighed, pulling out her phone to check out the picture of Kou that was her wallpaper.

"He's so cute!"

"We know, Amaya. You tell me that nearly everyday."

She waved the phone at Sakura's face. "Just look at him!" Amaya gushed as if Kou was a newborn baby and she just wanted to show him off.

Sakura chuckled, pushing Amaya's hand away from her face. "I can see him perfectly fine." She zipped up her bag, putting on her jacket.

Amaya put her phone away, finishing up and exiting the dance studio with Sakura.

"Wanna go get some cakes and coffee at the mall?"

Sakura shook her head, even if the idea was very appealing. "Can't. Reiji-San wanted me to come straight home after dance. He wanted to discuss a few things with me."

"Is he going to let you audition for the music video?" Amaya asked, knowing the Sakamaki boys were rather protective of Sakura.

"I don't know," Sakura admitted. "I haven't even told him about the audition. Maybe I will today."

A black car honked at them, knowing that it was Sakura's driver who was waiting for her.

"I got to go. Text you later?"

"Yup! Later, Sakura." Amaya walked away from her friend, deciding to go get some coffee herself.

Sakura went inside the car, looking through her phone for any messages or emails. There were a few text messages from her old dance team members who graduated and one from her newest partner, Haru.

She took a deep breath, feeling light headed as she remembered her old dance partner, Ukyo.

Sakura would be lying if she said she didn't think of him everyday. Or at least every once in awhile. Their relationship was true, even if his intentions of being friends with her were dark.

Somehow, Karlheinz ruined Ukyo's family long before Sakura became a vampire. She didn't know much more for the details, but it was the hatred Ukyo had towards her stepfather that drove him to wanting revenge.

One night in the forest, Sakura was attacked by Ukyo, who revealed himself to be a vampire hunter. He beat her up well, but he got a good beating in return as well. When Sakura began to lose, she truly thought her life was over. Until a wolf out of nowhere appeared and ripped Ukyo's organs out.

The wolf turned to Sakura, asking itself if the girl was worth attacking, but then it left. Sakura held the dying Ukyo in her arms before he turned into dust.

It was hard to explain to people what truly happened to Ukyo at the studio and at school. But people were people and they started a rumor that Ukyo had moved to America. Sakura decided to go with the story, not seeing a point to make up another false story.

Her new dance partner wasn't the same as Ukyo. He was serious, didn't tolerate any bad behavior, and could be very rude at times. Sakura didn't care much for Haru. He could be nice at times, but he was mostly a jerk.

Call her crazy for thinking this, but Sakura sometimes wished her best friend could come back. It was an impossible dream. Just like finding her supposed dead father, Makoto Souh.

"We arrived, Miss Sakamaki," the driver informed her, unlocking the car doors.

Sakura looked out the window, not even realizing they had arrived to her home. That was awfully fast. She thanked the driver, exiting out of the car and going inside.

In a blink of an eye, Sakura transported herself to her room, dumping her dance bag on the ground and going to take a quick shower to soothe her muscles and get rid of all the sweat.

After taking her shower, she changed quickly into something comfortable before going to see Reiji in his study.

She didn't know why Reiji would want to talk to her. She'd been doing well in school, her dance classes were the same, and she wasn't talking to Shu as much as before. What was the problem now?

The girl's fear began to rise. What if he discovered she'd been trying to locate her father? Oh God, if he found out or if any of her brothers found out, she'd be dead. Or worse, they would want nothing to do with her.

Sakura knocked on Reiji's door, going inside when she heard a faint, "Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Reiji-San?" Sakura nervously asked, closing the door and walking to his desk.

Reiji was looking out the window, recalling an old distance memory. He backed away, turning his attention back to his stepsister.

"Ah Sakura, thank you for coming in upon my request. Take a seat."

Sakura sat down, crossing her arms against her chest. "What's up?"

Reiji pulled out a folded piece of paper from his desks drawer, handing it to Sakura without saying a word.

 _Shit, he got the grades to my last two exams!_ Sakura began to freak out. _Or is it my letter to the vampire hunting association?!_

Her hand was shaking when she accepts the piece of paper and unfolds it to read it.

The girl sighed in relief when she saw it wasn't her grades, but an invitation that was addressed to her.

 _Dear Sakura Sakamaki,_

 _Congratulations! You have been chosen to be next year's festival Queen for the 666th annual Vandead Carnival! It was a hard decision to make, but after a long and thoughtful meeting, we chose you to be this year's queen. The king will be announced at the carnival, but we wish for you to be part of the royal court. It's only fitting, after all._

 _As a princess in the Sakamaki family, it makes it even more special if you accept the crown and celebrate with us at the carnival!_

 _We hope to see you on February 14 at the festival!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Vandead Carnival Community_

Oh, so that's what it was. And she was freaking out for nothing?

"Oh, they want me to be queen?" Sakura asked, rereading the letter. "This is like the fifth time they've asked me and every time I decline. When will they take the hint?"

"Perhaps until you accept," said Reiji. "I would just accept to get it done with. I'm not fond of festivals, which is why we don't go, but this year's carnival is very important."

"How?" Sakura wondered, trying to think of the reason. "Is it because of the demonic number?"

You had to admit, the carnival was getting a real kick since it was its 666th annual carnival.

Reiji looked through his calendar, seeing the event that was dated on February 14.

"There will be a blood moon," he said. "It's a night where vampires of all kinds tend to be more aggressive and violent towards humans. Which is why we usually go to the underworld and stay in the castle."

"I thought that was only for the eclipse?"

"We stay in the castle because the eclipse weakens us. We lose our abilities to run faster than the lions, to see clearly like the Hawks, fly like the birds, and teleport ourselves. The ones more affected are pureblood as we have more abilities than half-bloods."

Sakura remembered that as a child, she and Masami would stay in the human world while everyone else left to the underworld. She didn't understand why they left until she became a vampire herself and accompanied them.

To be honest, she didn't feel any different during the eclipse or the blood moon. In fact, she felt more powerful. But she wasn't going to let her brothers know that while they complained and acted like cranky old people.

"So next year is the blood moon, huh?" Sakura sighed. "What do you think I should do?" she asked, referring to the festival's desires to have her be queen.

Reiji shrugged, taking out his planner and writing a few things. "I hate festivals and carnivals in general." He looked up at her, gently smiling. "But if you were to be crowned queen, then I will happily be your king."

Sakura blushed, looking away from Reiji. "It doesn't work that way."

"But if by any chance I get chosen, will you accept me?"

 _Say the wrong thing and I'll be slapped,_ Sakura thought.

She smiled, stretching out her arm and caressing his cheek.

"I rather you be king, than the true king himself," she muttered, removing her hand and sitting back down. "I just...don't like going to the underworld as much."

Reiji raised a brow. "Why is that?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, almost as if she was trying to hide herself.

"Well, the Sakamaki family is royalty. You guys are royalty and I'm only considered the half-blood princess. It's annoying walking down the streets and hearing those women make comments about you boys and then judge me for my looks. It's suffocating." She didn't even realize that tears had appeared until a few drops flew to her cheek.

Reiji should've known of this. Even if Sakura enjoyed the festivals and the balls in the underworld, she was constantly pressured to be the perfect half-blood princess of the Sakamaki mansion.

She was the first in their history to be a half-blood princess, as half-bloods weren't considered higher than a pureblood. They only accepted Sakura as their princess because her stepfather was none other than Karlheinz.

As princess, Sakura also was a candidate for potential suitors. Lords, princes; there was even an old rumor going around that an Arabian prince was still interested in Sakura. Even wanting to meet her. Of course, she refused as she was only fifteen at the time and he was over five centuries old.

Reiji rose from his seat, walking to Sakura and kneeling down in front of her. He took her hands in his, gently squeezing them. Reiji then kissed her knuckles.

"Anyone who makes you feel that way should be eliminated from our world. No one should disrespect a princess." He wiped a tear from cheek, keeping his hand on it. "Especially if they're as beautiful as you."

Sakura blushed from being called beautiful. "I'm beautiful?"

"So beautiful Queen Elizabeth would be green from envy."

"Referring to a British historical figure isn't going to increase your chances." Sakura playfully tapped Reiji's nose, giggling.

Reiji shrugged, letting go of Sakura's hand and removing his hand from her cheek.

Sakura clasped her hands together. "Well! I will definitely think about this and I will tell you of my decision. Will that be all for today?"

He smirked, knowing that someone else was now in the room.

"And your relationship with Shu? How are things going?"

Sakura was taken aback by his curiosity, but answered him anyways, aware that someone else was in the room with them.

"It's hard seeing him every day in this house," she admitted, her undead heart dying all over again. "He let me go without a true reason, so it's time I do the same."

Sakura excused herself from Reiji's study, now angry and hurt at how the conversation ended.

Reiji smiled to himself, sitting down and looking over at the coach. "Could've been your chance to explain everything to her."

Shu was lying on the coach. His music was louder than ever, so loud that Reiji could hear it from where he was.

"What's the point?" Shu wondered. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? Her hating me and me drowning in misery?"

"As amusing as it is, I don't like seeing her upset."

"That's a first."

"Shut up and leave. I don't want your laziness to affect me."

In a split second, Shu vanished from Reiji's study, leaving the vampire to think about what could help his stepsister cheer up from his brother's stupidity.

* * *

On days when they didn't have school, Yui and Sakura liked to spend their nights tje shopping centers.

They shopped at a few stores, ate at a cafe, or played some cheesy arcade games.

Amaya would usually accompany the girls, but today it was just them.

Yui had to get new wardrobe as her clothes and shoes had been mysteriously vanishing from her drawers and closet.

Even her extra uniform out of the two she had was missing. She wanted to tell Reiji, but feared that she would get in trouble and punished for losing clothes. How ridiculous that sounded.

But to make the situation even worse, someone had stolen Yui's cross necklace as well. Her first suspect was Ayato of course, but after daringly going through his room and stuff, it was nowhere. He also wouldn't be caught dead in his hands, so it couldn't be him.

She assumed that the boys were pulling a mean prank on her and that she'd get her clothes back. Until then, she'd just have to buy new stuff. Which she didn't mind at all as most brands were releasing their fall collection.

"I still think it's so weird how your clothes are missing," said Sakura, looking through the racks of a store they were in. "For the record, it ain't me if that's what you're thinking."

Yui shook her head, looking at two flower clips that could possibly replace the one that had gone missing like her clothes.

"Purple or pink?" she asked Sakura, stuck between which hair clip to pick.

"Pink, it's your color."

Yui put away the purple hair clip back to its place and went to where Sakura was again.

"I know it isn't you," Yui assured the redhead. "But something tells me it isn't your brothers either."

Sakura chuckled as she followed Yui to to the checkout line. "Then, what can it be? A ghost?" she joked, laughing to herself.

Yui managed to chuckle, but she was so used to paranormal activities nowadays, she wouldn't be surprised if it was a ghost.

Once Yui paid for her hair clips, they continued shopping for a little bit longer, before finally going home.

Then, Sakura remembered she had to get something at the bookstore.

"It's a sequel to a book I'm reading," she explained to Yui. "The limo is in the parking lot and I really need that book. Do you mind going to the parking lot while I run to the store? It's only one level up and I'll be quick!"

Yui didn't feel easy on Sakura's idea, really. Reiji gave them strict instructions to never separate from one another, no matter what. But breaking the rules now and then wouldn't kill her.

Yui watched as Sakura ran up to the elevator and went inside, before stepping out to the second floor. She turned around and walked out of the mall to go to the parking lot.

As the blonde girl walked with her bags hitting against her legs and humming a tune, Yui knew she wasn't alone. Something in the air smelt different than before. Something was nearby. Someone was watching her.

She stopped in the middle of the parking lot that was strangely empty, waiting for it to make a move or sound. Yui felt her blood go cold when she heard the name she'd been hearing in her dreams so much now.

 _"Eve."_

Yui shrieked so loud that a few birds were startled and flew away, their shadows being seen where the light post shined on.

She looked around, her half dead heart beating faster than ever and her palms sweating.

 _"Don't be scared, Eve."_

"Get away from me!" Yui dropped her bags. Using her handbag as a weapon, she thrashed it around. "Stay back!"

"Yui, it's me!" Sakura shouted at Yui, dodging a hit from her bag. "What the hell?"

Yui stopped moving around, lowering her bag and immediately rushing to Sakura's side.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Yui rubbed Sakura's arm where she actually did manage to hit. "I thought you were someone else."

Sakura noticed Yui's shopping bags were scattered all over and she began to pick them up. "Who did you think I was? Jack the Ripper?"

Yui looked down in embarrassment. She saw another purple bag in Sakura's hand, meaning she well in fact got her book.

Yui's palms were no longer sweating and her heart rate had gone to normal. Well, she couldn't tell since it barely even made one beat.

"No... I thought..."

"Thought what?" Sakura managed to pick up all the bags, handing them to Yui.

She took the bags from Sakura, both girls now walking to the limo.

"I don't know, actually," she admitted, putting the bags in the back of the trunk and going inside the limo.

Sakura followed after, letting the driver close the door. She laid down on the seats, closing her eyes as today's events had made her tired.

"Maybe Reiji was right," she said. "Maybe we shouldn't separate. Don't want you attacking poor citizens with your purse after all."

Yui chuckled, feeling a little better now.

Until she looked out the window.

Even if the car was far now, she could see a tall dark figure hidden in the shadows of the parking lot. She looked away immediately out of fear, hoping that if she wasn't looking back, the figure would be gone.

She slowly looked back and sighed in relief, no longer seeing the shadow figure, but they were closer than what Yui could ever imagine.

* * *

"It's about time you got home, Breastless!" Ayato was lying down on Yui's couch in her bedroom. Boredom hitting him that he even scanned through a magazine as he waited for her return.

Yui groaned in annoyance of seeing Ayato. She dropped her bags by her closet, opening it again to see her white dress and blue coat jacket missing.

"Ugh, will you stop stealing my clothes?!" Yui shouted at the vampire, slamming her closets doors shut.

Ayato was caught so off guard by the small girl's shouting voice, that he actually jumped at the sound of her slamming the closets doors. But he quickly gained posture and appeared in front of Yui.

He pushed her onto the bed, hovering over her body.

"First of all, I didn't steal your shit. Got that?" He held down her hands, putting them over her head. "Secondly, you left me thirsty for nearly the whole night!"

"Ayato, stop this." Yui tried to push him off, but it was no use.

Ayato sunk his fangs into her neck, drinking the blood that satisfied his needs.

Yui gasped at the amount Ayato was taking. She tried to kick or push him off, but he would only bite a new spot on her body. When he bit on her soft spot, Yui knew this is what would drive her crazy.

She must've made a face, because Ayato pulled away, smirking and tracing a finger down her cheek to her bottom lip.

"This is the spot that drives you crazy, isn't it?" He kissed her collarbone, a soft moan escaping her lips. "Yeah, that's the spot."

"Ayato..." Yui muttered, daringly wrapping her legs on his waist. "Bite me there."

"Yeah- wait what?"

Yui smiled, able to let her hand be loose from his grip and using it to caresses his cheek.

"Suck my blood," she repeated. "I know you how much you love it."

Ayato shook his head, getting off of Yui and sitting on the edge of her bed. "It's no fun with you so willingly offering blood."

 _Are you serious?_ Yui wanted to shout, but she kept quiet.

"Oh," she whispers, getting off the bed to get a wet towel from the bathroom to wipe the blood from her neck.

As she cleaned herself up, Ayato appeared behind her, hugging her from behind. He licked her wounds, leaving a kiss on each one.

To Yui, this was one of the few times where Ayato openly showed affection towards her. The acts he made gave her a warmth she couldn't explain. It was moments like these that made the girl wonder if Ayato liked her more than just his meal. Which made her ask the question she didn't want to ask, but she just had to have an answer.

"Ayato?"

"Hm?" He continued to kiss her neck, his hands roaming her body freely.

Yui took a deep breath, "Do you love me?"

Ayato stopped kissing Yui, staring at her in the mirror that was in front of her. The sound of his laughter was enough to make Yui's knees weak and heart break.

"Love you?" He repeated between his laughter. "Oh Breastless, haven't you gotten the message? I love your _blood_ , not you."

The blonde girl blinked back the tears, looking to the ground to avoid looking in the mirror.

"Get out," Yui whispered, pushing Ayato away from her.

Ayato stepped forward, but Yui had taken out her knife that Subaru had given her long before.

"Didn't you hear me?" As Yui steps forward, Ayato stepped back. "Get out!"

Worried that she'd actually kill him, Ayato left Yui's room without saying anything.

Yui dropped the knife as it burned on her skin. She locked the doors to her room and just fell to the ground, her back against the door. Yui pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face in them and crying her heart out.

So many things have been taken away from her since she first arrived and became a vampire. Her freedom to live in the sun, to walk out alone outside of the mansion, and contact the man who raised her even if they didn't share the same blood.

Now, Yui was robbed of loving someone who cared for her and loved her for everything she had to offer. Not just her blood. She knew Ayato was the worst candidate to hold her heart, but she had hope he could change. Yui was so very hopeful and now she felt like a fool.

The worst part? She was falling for the boy who gave her another chance at life, just months ago.

Yui didn't even realize it until now.

Outside of her door, Ayato could hear her sobs through the door. For some odd reason, he wanted to go inside and hold her. Say it wasn't true, but Ayato didn't even know how he truly felt about the girl.

He did know one thing for sure, though:

Ayato couldn't live without her.

* * *

 **Next update will be next week on Wednesday and it will be the last update until the second week of April.**

 **I'm actually really curious though, whose your favorite Diabolik Lovers character? Like I'm actually curious because everyone has their favorite and mine is Ayato and Shu, so like whose yours?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, just like I did writing it.**

 **A huge thank you to Kezzikun who was the beta for this chapter, you're awesome and so are your pet ferrets XD**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Come With Us Now

**And it all begins now. Get ready, guys**

 **A huge thank you to Kezzikun who was once again my beta for this chapter.**

 **Like always, I do not owe Diabolik Lovers characters but my very own. Enjoy!**

* * *

Days have passed since Yui had kicked out Ayato from her room. He had strangely kept his distance from her and had been acting weird also.

Yui actually missed getting Ayato's attention, even missing his affections after he would drink her blood. She believed this was his way of punishing her, after she had yelled at him and threatened him with the knife. But she wasn't going to go and beg forgiveness. That would be too easy.

At school though, it was worse.

Ayato would flirt constantly with every girl he saw or showed interest. What was worse was he'd do it in front of Yui in class or by her locker. The bastard even tried to flirt with Amaya when they were walking to class, but was pushed away by an annoyed Subaru, saying to leave the girls alone.

Amaya blushed madly by Subaru's actions, while Yui questioned it. She let it go though and didn't bother to bring it up.

When they got home from school, Ayato would immediately head for the woods, not even saying a word to where he was going or when he'd come back. Everyone didn't seem to care and Yui tried to not care. But it was really hard to do so.

One night though, Ayato's brothers and Yui finally found what he'd been up to. It definitely wasn't good.

The siblings and Yui were strangely all in the same room that wasn't the dining room. Everyone was doing their own activity in the TV room.

Sakura, Subaru, and Yui were watching a movie on the TV. Shu was asleep on the couch like always, while Reiji was reading his book and seated on the arm chair.

Laito was playing a game of pool by himself while Kanato was talking to Teddy and also watching TV. Everything was normal to them, until they smelt something awful.

They tried to ignore it, they really did. However, the smell was so bad that Shu woke up from his nap and demanded to know where the smell was coming from.

Sure enough, Ayato barged in the room, his lips dripping with blood and staining his white shirt.

Laito covered his nose, making a gagging noise. "Ayato, you smell like shit."

"Shut up," Ayato growled, sitting down on the couch.

Sakura couldn't help but rip his tie from his neck, sniffing it to see what kind of blood was covered in it. She gasped when she realized it wasn't animal, but human blood.

"You went out drinking, didn't you?" Sakura threw his tie back, her eyes deadly and low.

Even if blood was their diet, going out hunting for humans was dangerous. The vampire hunting agency would kill any vampire who attacked humans or killed them. Ayato has done this before, but because of his last name, his life was spared.

Ayato stood back up, glaring at Yui and then at Sakura. "So what if I did? It's not like you and Breastless here are willing to give your body and blood to us."

Reiji closed his book, "That's enough, Ayato."

"It's the truth though! Wouldn't you want to just go ahead and grab Sakura's small body and just drink the shit out of her?"

Protectively, Subaru stood up and stood in front of Sakura as a shield from Ayato. Even Shu had done the same thing, making his other siblings raise eyebrows. Sakura was surprised, believing Shu didn't want anything to do with her. Maybe there was hope.

"Ayato, get out of this room, go shower, and stay in your room until tomorrow." Reiji orderd, not happy at how Ayato had described their stepsister as food.

"You're not the boss of me, tableware otaku."

"Ayato-kun!" All eyes turned to Yui, surprised she shouted.

She gulped, her chin up to make herself taller and her hands on her side. "That's enough."

Everyone watched as Ayato's green eyes glared at the girl, making her skin shiver even if there was no cold air. Instead of slapping her or demanding an apology, Ayato slowly backed away from his family.

Storming off and going to do whatever he pleased.

Reiji groaned in annoyance, also leaving the family room.

"You okay?" Subaru whispered to Sakura, patting her on the shoulder.

She nodded, kissing him on the cheek as a thank you. "He didn't offend me, so I'm good."

Subaru stepped to the side, asking Yui the same question. Sakura and Shu awkwardly stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

Shu sighed, turning his music up higher and he patting her head. "You're okay." He said, but not to her.

To himself.

* * *

That night, Yui had another dream. But it was different from the one she'd been having the past few weeks.

She was in what she knew was the gardens of the mansion. But there was something off about the gardens.

The beautiful bushes of flowers were dead or cut off from its stem. Some red petals from the roses decorated the ground.

When Yui walked on them, she heard a strange watery noise. Looking down, she saw that every time she stepped on a rose petal, blood would squirt out.

Oddly enough, she didn't feel her throat burn from the quenching thirst. That was right. Yui wasn't a vampire in her dreams.

She was human.

Yui touched her teeth, no longer feeling her fangs. She touched her cheeks, feeling the warmth she had lost. Best of all, she was hungry but not for blood. For food. Actual food.

Yui looked behind her, seeing the same tree as before. There were apples, more than the ever. She was tempted to grab one and take a huge bite of it, hoping it'd satisfy her hunger.

Slowly, Yui stood on the tip of her toes, grabbing an apple from the smallest branch and yanking it so it'd be separated from the tree.

The apple was so big, it fit her whole hand.

 _Take a bite_ , a voice hissed, encouraging her as well.

Yui didn't react to the voice, not surprised it made an appearance again in her dreams.

"What will happen if I do?" She wondered, examining the apple to see if there was something off about the fruit.

Yui knew the story of Adam and Eve. The apple was the forbidden fruit. The voice was the snake that tempted Eve to bite the apple and bring pain and suffering to the world. But, this was all a dream. What could possibly happen?

Not hearing the voice respond, Yui took a deep breath, taking a large bite of the forbidden fruit.

The apple was juicy and sweet, leaving a sweet taste on Yui's tongue. Seeing that nothing bad was happening, she took another bite. And another. And another.

Yui finished the apple in just three minutes, leaning against the tree.

Again, the girl looked around her surroundings. Nothing had changed; in fact, the tree grew larger. More blossoms were blooming and more apples growing.

She closed her eyes, in love with the peaceful surrounding she was in. But right as she closed her eyes, she was awoken by someone calling her name.

* * *

Yui groaned when she heard someone calling for her, rolling to her side and hoping the person would leave her alone.

"Bitch-chan, wake up." Laito purred, lying down on Yui's bed.

The blonde girl woke up, not happy to be rudely awoken. But she looked at the time and saw it was exactly one hour before the usual time she woke up for school.

"Laito-kun," Yui muttered, sitting up on her bed and to see not only Laito, but his two brothers as well; all dressed up for school.

"Oi, Breastless, I woke up and I'm thirsty as Hell." Ayato moved towards Yui as she furthered herself from him.

Kanato was holding Teddy like always, slowly swinging him around. "Don't be selfish, Ayato. I want some blood too."

Laito sat behind Yui, stroking her arm and leaning to her ear. "Now, now no need to fight." He pushed a strand of Yui's hair from her neck. "There's plenty of blood for all three of us."

Yui shut her eyes, knowing that the triplets would be getting the blood that they wanted. The triplets positioned themselves in a clear spot of their choosing, ready to drink. Before their fangs could even touch her skin, a loud cough was heard, catching their attention and interrupting their drinking session.

Everyone looked over by the door, seeing an annoyed Reiji standing by. He was already dressed up for school and was most likely passing by to wake everyone else up.

"There's no time to satisfy your needs right now. Leave Miss Komori alone so she can get ready for school and we can leave early."

"But Reiji—" Kanato whined, but Reiji cut him off.

"No whining." He stepped aside from the door. "Leave now."

The triplets groaned, one by one getting out of Yui's room. Ayato was the last triplet to leave, shooting back a look at Yui before he left. His look made her skin crawl.

"Get yourself ready for school, Miss Komori," Reiji ordered her, turning to close the door when the girl called out to him.

"Reiji?" The pureblood stopped to look back at what the girl now wanted. She smiled softly, bowing her head. "Thank you."

Reiji was taken aback by her manners, not even responding and shutting the door as he left the room.

Yui figured that Reiji wasn't used to someone responding positively to his actions and didn't think much of it as she got ready for school.

Before the time she usually got up for school, Yui was ready and went to the main hall. Everyone was already there, waiting for her. Except for one person.

"Where's Sakura?" She asked, not seeing the redhead anywhere.

"Sakura will not be attending school today," Reiji informed them all. "She woke up not feeling her best and I advised her to stay at home. I trust that you will get her materials from her class?"

"Oh! Yes, yes I will." Yui bowed her head, wondering just how a vampire could get sick. She just hoped it wasn't anything serious; the image of her biting the apple from her dreams still fresh in her mind.

The Sakamaki boys and Yui all filed into the limo. When Sakura was with them, she would sit next to Yui so she could avoid sitting with any of her brothers. But because she wasn't there, Yui was sitting by the door, next to Ayato. Just her luck.

"I didn't think vampires were able to get sick," Yui commented as the limo began to drive on the road.

"Even if half-bloods have the same ability as purebloods, they are more vulnerable to get sick from the same illnesses as humans." Reiji explained. "I still haven't taught you that about half-bloods, remind me to do so when we get home."

"Very well."

Ayato snorted, crossing his arms and slouching on his seat. "I still don't get why you had to interrupt us this morning, tableware otaku."

Reiji ignored his younger brother, but Laito added more to the conversation.

"You could've joined us, Reiji-san." He inhaled deeply at the thought. "Four boys against one little Bitch-chan. It turns me on just thinking about it."

Subaru frowned, not even wanting to imagine what Laito was thinking. "You pervert!"

"Shut up," Shu muttered, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable. "You're ruining the music."

"And you're ruining our sister's happiness," Kanato retorted, but he turned his anger at Yui right away. "This is your fault!"

Yui pointed at herself. "Me? What did I do?!"

"If you had given us your blood, we wouldn't have to be in such a bad mood."

 _You're in a bad mood either way!_ Yui wanted to shout back, but knowing Kanato he'd punish her in the worst way possible.

"Enough of this!" Ayato pulled Yui towards him, "Give me some blood."

Yui shook her head. "No, stop! I—ah!"

Her protest was cut off when her whole body was suddenly jerked to the side, slamming into the seat. It was like being strapped to a roller coaster, getting thrown from one end to the other. The limo did a crazy turn, resulting in the vehicle to flip multiple times.

The brothers acted quickly, each getting out of the car before anything else happened. Ayato grabbed Yui and flew out of the car before they were trapped inside. They escaped just in time to see their limousine crash into a tree. They watched from the roadside as it burst into raging flames of fire.

Ayato held Yui in his arms, carrying her bridal style. He could feel her heart rate going up; she was shaking like a puppy in the cold.

'It's okay,' he wanted to say, but he didn't want Yui to think he had gone soft. What he didn't know was that Yui had known what he said and she couldn't help but smile.

Ayato landed on the ground, putting Yui down.

"Thank you for saving me," she thanked Ayato, looking up at him.

"I need to keep my food safe," he said in response, not meeting Yui's eyes. "Don't think much of it."

Yui stared at Ayato, his green eyes glowing because of the fire they were staring at.

She stood up, watching the car burning with the brothers. Yui had seen car accidents before, but she never imagined she'd be in one herself. Dying in a vehicle that was created by man itself was terrifying. Especially if some cars were designed to protect humans.

"The driver must've made a wrong turn?" Yui suggested, but it was highly impossible. Reiji made sure of that when he spoke.

"How absurd. We have had only one driver and he's been around since Sakura's fourteenth birthday."

"Sabotage then?" Subaru assumed, but he wasn't sure.

Looking around, the Sakamaki brothers weren't shaken or fearful for their lives. In fact, they were calm and collective. All but one person.

But it was Shu who was shaking. He kept a stoned face, no emotion in his eyes. But anybody who knew him would know that his fingers were trembling underneath his sleeves. If his heart was beating, it would be beating at an unhealthy speed.

The only one who knew of this fear was Sakura. She was always there to calm him down when he would see a small spark of flame. But she wasn't here to comfort him. He was all alone.

Yui frowned, "Then who could've done this?"

Laito was scanning the scene when a strange new smell grabbed his attention. He looked up at the cliff, smirking to himself.

"Maybe they had something to do with this."

Everyone looked to where Laito was staring at, their eyes glaring at the four figures that stood on the cliff.

From what they were wearing and how they were presenting themselves, they appeared to be four boys. If you were to look at them closely, there was something significant that made them each appear different. You could hardly see them due to the darkness, but Yui was distinguishing them.

One had their two arms covered in white bandages with the ends dangling. Another boy was tall, a golden necklace hanging on his chest. A blonde boy was wearing bracelets and had a front part of his hair tied in a ponytail. To Yui, he was the only boy who reminded her of someone she'd seen before. Finally, there was a boy holding to what appeared to be a book, clenching to it like Kanato would clench Teddy. A prize possession.

That man on the cliff... he looks so familiar. Yui says to herself, having a strange feeling she saw him once. Maybe in town? Or in the club Sakura and Amaya dragged her to? She wasn't sure.

Kanato sniffed, growling in disgust. "Their scent."

"Smells disgusting," Subaru added, not liking their company.

"Funny, they're just like us," says Laito. "Well, not completely."

"You mean they're vampires?" Yui guessed, believing so as they did smell like her and Sakura. Wait, did that mean they smell nasty? Or were Kanato and Subaru just being rude?

Reiji observed the four vampires, trying to figure out who they were but failing.

"They're vampires all right, but not purebloods." Reiji inhaled deeply. "I'm assuming they're half-bloods."

Half-bloods? Like me and Sakura? Yui thought to herself.

Ayato took a step forward to make himself visible to the four vampires. "Hey! What the fuck do you guys want?!"

To everyone else, they heard nothing. Just the wind blowing through as well as the fire crackling.

When one of them did speak, they whispered one word that only Yui can hear.

 _Eve._

She gasped, taking a step back behind Ayato. It was that voice. The same voice from her dreams. Could it be?

Before she could even think, the four vampires disappeared. Right before the moonlight shined on them.

Laito looked back at the flames, sighing. "Must be a declaration of war."

Reiji rubbed his chin. "If so, they must want something from us if they decided to sabotage our car."

"Declaration of war?" Ayato repeated, chuckling darkly to himself. "How fun!"

Yui shook her head. "No! Not fun!"

Shu gasped at the realization of something. "I have to go." He disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Reiji shook his head. "That low life. Running away because of a fire."

"Or because he realized that Sakura was home alone and if we were being targeted, the enemy would attack home first," said Kanato, he himself not even realizing what he just said.

Until the brothers remembered that their stepsister was home alone and in possible danger.

Shit.

* * *

Away from the fire and deeper in the forest was the Sakamaki mansion. Peaceful as there was no one in the home but one person.

Sakura knew two things that weren't on her to do list for today: Get sick and stay at home.

As pathetic as it sounded, Sakura woke up with a sore throat that was swollen and a fever. She didn't know why she got the sudden sickness, it was the middle of October. Usually flu season wasn't until winter.

Even so, Sakura stayed at home and drank the tea Reiji had made for her. Despite of her protests.

"Don't worry, it's not poison," he told her when he handed her the cup.

Sakura knew why Reiji had to tell her such words, as she once was his lab rat. It was when she was human and as a lab rat, Reiji made Sakura drink everything he made.

 _'For science,'_ as he would always say.

But when she drank the tea, it made her throat calm and feel relieved. Her fever went down as well, but she still remained warm to avoid getting sicker.

The servants were long gone, all had to attend the underworld due to their father's request. Sakura missed them, especially Bernard since he made delicious pastries. Thankfully Reiji could cook and knew all of their favorites. Maybe she could convince him to make fish sticks and fries for her when he came back from school.

Sakura was in the kitchen, pouring more of Reiji's tea in her cup, when she heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. The crash was enough to make her jump and drop the teapot, spilling everything on the once spotless ground.

"Shit," Sakura said, running to grab a wipe from the closet. When she came back, the mess was already clean and the teapot was sitting on the counter.

"The hell?" Sakura muttered, looking around to see if anyone was around. There was no one.

Confused but unconcerned, Sakura took her filled cup and walked to her room. The crash she heard from earlier most likely came from Cordelia's old room. There were always old paintings or books falling. Nothing to fear.

Upon entering her room, Sakura looked to see it a mess. Like it was flipped upside down! Her books and mangas were scattered all over, breaking her heart as she loved to properly care for her books. The drawers were opened, clothes piled everywhere. The closet that held her dresses and dance recital costumes was also opened, but nothing pulled out. Her made bed was now unmade, pillows and blankets on the ground. Everything was just out of place.

Even her posters were written on with a black marker! On her One Direction poster, someone had drawn mustaches and made the boys look like pirates. And on her Kou poster, they drew hearts surrounding his whole body shot. Nothing bad but, it was still vandalism!

What made her heart stop was the sight of Beatrix's diary out in the open, with the book open. She hadn't read Beatrix's diary in a while (she needed to finish it though, maybe there were clues to her father's whereabouts) but besides that, Sakura kept the diary in a secret place. The fact that the person who destroyed her room managed to find it, made her think that maybe they'd been watching her for a while.

Angry, Sakura put her tea cup on the coffee table, picking up the diary and placing it back to where it was hidden. She then tried to sniff out the person behind this.

"Okay you bastards, come out here and show yourselves!" she barked, looking under the bed, the bathroom, and her closet for the person who caused the mess.

Her first thought was Ayato and Laito, being the two who would prank her from time to time. But she would've gotten a call from Reiji to tell her that they were going back to the mansion. She checked her phone. No missed calls or messages.

In fact, she had no service!

"I could've sworn Reiji had paid the bills."

She shrieked when her small speakers began to blast music at full volume. So loud, Subaru would've come in here and destroyed her speakers them. He wasn't a fan of music, okay?

Sakura rushed to them, ignoring the ringing her ears were making. She couldn't find the damn controller to the speakers. Sakura yanked the cord off the wall, resulting in the music to die down.

But the noise making didn't stop there.

From downstairs, Sakura heard laughter. Boy's laughter.

"Those cheeky bastards!" She ran out the room, dropping her phone in the progress.

The laughter got louder each step she took. But she realized one thing: This howling didn't belong to any of her brothers.

A shushing sound was made when she arrived at the game room. The laughter ended immediately, everything went dead silent.

Slowly, Sakura put her hand on the doorknob, turning it to the side and making it creak a little. She then put her hand on the door, opening it.

The lights of the room were on, as well as the TV. Immediately, Sakura rushed to turn off the TV, looking around for any sudden movements or anything out of the ordinary.

"I know you're in here!" her voice echoed. "Come out and face me, you son of a bitch! Or I will—"

Sakura never got to finish her threat, for she was knocked out cold, the world being consumed by darkness.

* * *

"Sakura!" Shu screamed his stepsister's name upon entering the mansion.

"Sakura!"

Shu ran into various rooms, starting from the dining room and eventually going to Sakura's room. The vampire stood frozen at the entrance of her bedroom when seeing the state of her room. She always kept her room clean and now, it was a disaster.

He could feel her heartbeat though. She was still alive and somewhere in the house.

"The game room," he concluded, running down the stairs and to the room.

When entering, he saw Sakura lying on the ground unconscious.

Shu rushed to her side, picking her up in his arms. Her right temple was bruised and bloody. Most likely hit by something hard enough to knock her out.

"What did they do to you?"

"Shu-san!" Shu looked by the door to see the rest of his family. Yui was the one who called his name, hurrying to his side when she saw who he was holding.

Yui knelt down, touching Sakura's forehead. "She's alive," she informed the others. "Just knocked out."

"We should take her to her room and someone guard Sakura in case she wakes up. I'll have the medicine for her headache ready."

"I'll take her," Shu offered, already to his feet with Sakura in his arms. "But her room is a mess so she'll be with me in my room."

Reiji wasn't happy with Shu's ideas, but he didn't argue due to Sakura's state. The brothers stepped aside to allow Shu to walk through to go to his room.

Everyone else was investigating the house for anything out of the ordinary. Yui took the chance to get out of her uniform, as they wouldn't be attending for the day, and changed into something more comfortable.

She wanted to check on Sakura, but didn't want to rudely disturb her. Yui decided to check up on Sakura after a few hours.

Yui walked down to Reiji's study room, knocking and entering when she hears his approval.

"Reiji-san," Yui muttered, walking to the pureblood vampire. "I just wanted to inform you that I will be taking a walk outside in the gardens. If that's alright?"

Reiji was surprised Yui had come to him for permission. But knowing of the current situation they were in, he could

understand why she wanted to check if it was alright. Besides, Sakura was the one in danger. She was just attacked for God's sake!

"You may go," said Reiji, realizing how quiet Yui had gotten. "Are you still worried over what happened earlier to us and Sakura?"

Yui nodded, "A little."

Reiji inhaled sharply, getting up and looking out the window. "I can assure you that nothing will happen to this family or to you, Miss Komori."

Feeling so grateful by his words, Yui did something forbidden. She ran to Reiji and hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing gently.

Reiji was stunned. He had never received a hug from anyone but Sakura and his mother. This was different.

"You do realize who you are embracing?"

He could feel Yui's head move on her chest. "It's Reiji-san." She answers softly.

"Don't you forget it," Reiji whispered, putting his own arms around Yui's small waist, hugging her back.

It felt nice. Was this how humans showed affection to one another? Of course it was. After seeing so many cheesy romance movies with Sakura and being in public, this was one of the ways to show affections to someone.

Yui was the first to pull away, smiling and bowing her head. "Thank you, Reiji-san."

Even if he didn't smile, a smirk was the best he can do. "You're dismissed."

The blonde girl left the eldest son alone, allowing him to give a call to the agency that sent him the driver and the limo. The person who answered got the earful of their life.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?" Ayato demanded to know as he saw Yui walk past him in the hallway.

Yui didn't bother to look him in the eye.

"I'm going to walk a little outside."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why?" Yui wondered, probably having an idea of what Ayato was going to say but wanted to hear him.

Ayato grabbed Yui's wrist, pulling her inside one of the many guest rooms they had. He closed the door behind so no one could hear them.

Yui saw something in Ayato's eyes that was new: Concern and worry. His eyes were more watery and sparkling as a result, showing the newest emotion he had. But his austere voice told another story.

"Listen, Breastless. There is something going on here as you can see from the car crash and Sakura getting attacked. I don't know what it is, but you best fucking believe I ain't letting you go outside if it means I'll...if it means I'll..."

"I'll what, Ayato-kun?" Yui whispered, her heart beating fast as his words came to a stop that she didn't like.

Ayato blushed, trying to hide it by looking down. "If it means I'll have to look after you every damn minute! I got things to do than look after my prey."

Yui felt her heart dying. Of course he'd say something like that. Why was she expecting something more?

She removed his hand from her wrist, massaging it from his grip.

"I think after yesterday's events with you coming in covered in a different woman's body, I think we both know you are very much capable of replacing me in a heartbeat."

It was the first time they addressed Ayato's dinner from last night and it was the worst possible time to do so. But Yui thought the timing was right. Ayato didn't.

He smirked, crossing his arms and looking satisfied at Yui's reactions. "Well, someone looks jealous."

Yui rolled her eyes. "Why would I be jealous of some loose woman?"

"Because you love me."

She snorted. "In your wildest dreams."

Ayato leaned forward to Yui's face as he spoke. "Oh, trust me. When I dream of you, those dreams are wild." He winked at her, making Yui blush madly.

She quickly composed herself, trying to make herself look like the bigger person.

"Even so, don't pretend like you suddenly care about me." Yui walked out the door, not looking back as she said, "Don't you remember what you said? I am

replaceable."

It hurt when Ayato spoke those words. But it made Yui crumble when she repeated those words to herself as they were the truth.

* * *

Outside, Yui strolled through the gardens, cutting the roses she deemed were beautiful enough to be put in a vase.

As she collected the flowers, Yui reflected back on today the day.

The car accident and Sakura being attacked left her feeling unsettled. The conversation she had with Ayato about her being replaceable ruined her whole night. How could such things happen all in one day? Everything was just a spiraling mess.

Her life was a mess.

The apple was the forbidden fruit. The voice was the snake that tempted Eve to bite the apple and bring pain and suffering to the world.

The apple from her dream! Yui took a bite of the fruit!

"Don't be stupid, Yui," she told herself, getting up and holding the roses in her arms. "It was just a dream and you biting the apple didn't bring misery to this family."

"Tell that again to yourself, Eve."

Yui gasped, turning around to see no one was nearby. Taking this as her chance to leave, Yui rushed to the far end of the garden, hearing nothing else but her own breath and the wind blowing through.

"Found you," spoke a high pitched voiced.

She expected no one to be behind her, but she could feel their cold breath on her neck. When Yui did turn around, she dropped the bouquet of roses upon seeing the person standing in behind her.

He had sky blue eyes that had a gleam to them, blonde hair with the front piece tied in a ponytail, and pale skin. Yui had seen this boy before, but she was so shocked to finally see who was tormenting her, that the name slipped from her mind.

The boy picked up one of the petals from the roses, putting the petal to its lips.

"Good morning, M Neko-chan." He winked at her in a playful way, but there was nothing fun about it.

Yui backed away from the boy, bumping into something.

"Where do you think you're going, Sow?"

She looked to see a very tall male with brown hair in a ponytail staring at her, a grin on his face.

Yui shivered when she felt someone touch her hair and neck. Was that the feeling of bandages?

"You… smell… like… me."

This was enough to make Yui scream, not even bothering to face the one who said such words.

Yui ran to where she had seen Ayato walking by a while ago, when she first came out to the gardens. He hadn't looked too happy to see her at the time, so she didn't bother to acknowledge his presence. When she reached the gazebo, Ayato was gone.

Instead, a tall man emerged from the

gazebo. His hair was black, almost like a dark shade of blue. His eyes were a beautiful shade of grey that made Yui not want to look away. Like the man on the cliff, he was holding a book.

Yui looked to see the other three males surrounding her, looking at the dark haired boy for instructions. He was the leader. Just the way he stood made it appear like he led something to victory.

Compared to the other boys, he was more proper dressed, but due to the amount of jewelry he was wearing, it gave him a bad boy vibe. But he was handsome either way.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his body. "Don't even think about running away from us, Eve."

With a snap of his fingers from his free hand, the boys had taken a hold on her. Yui thrashed and cried, but no one from the Sakamaki mansion came to her aid.

These new boys had her in the palm of their hands and they were not going to let Eve go.

* * *

 **Next update will be next week on Friday and get ready: we're going to meet the four new boys who I just so happen to love dearly!**

 **And if you're not excited, well I don't know what to say.**

 **Okay I know some things were kind of weird, but I took Reiji's/Yui part from the game and the manga, so it's not new or something I made up, but I wanted to add something between them. Not really to ship them, but to give those two some screen time together.**

 **Also Ayato drinking random women's blood is part of the game in his route and that issue will be discussed much later on.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review but until next time!**


	5. The Mukami Brothers

**Finally, the long awaited chapter where we finally meet the Mukami brothers!**

 **If you have not seen season 2 or played the games that continue after Diabolik Lovers; Midnight Pleasure (the game, not my story) then this is a chapter is a huge spoiler for you, but the Mukami's have been around for awhile, so it's kind of impossible to escape them. I mean, have u seen them? Daddy material I tell you.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Like always, I do not owe Diabolik Lovers or the characters but my very own two characters and anybody else :)**

* * *

 _Eve will choose an Adam to be her partner in all lives. Eve will choose an Adam that will be her equal._

 _Together, they will bring new life that can be beautiful or destructive._

 _Eve must choose wisely or she will doomed to be with the one who loves terror, more than he loves Eve._

 _It's time for Eve to wake up._

 _Eve._

* * *

Yui gasped, her red pink eyes opening to see a ceiling she had never seen before. A light was shining on her and she didn't know if it was the chandelier's light or the sun's. Carefully, Yui sat up on the couch, looking to her right to see a large window.

The sun was peeking through, illuminating the colors of blue, green, and red.

It must've been late afternoon in the day.

Yui ran up to the window, putting her hands on the pane. The heat on the glass burned her palm, but she didn't remove it.

The warmth felt so great.

"Ah, so you're awake."

The blonde girl looked at the right staircase, seeing the tall brunette boy from earlier. Or last night would be the best way to put it.

 _Oh God, this isn't my house._ Yui said to herself, stepping away from the window.

The boy glanced between her and the window, appearing before her in a blink of an eye. Yui stepped back until her back hit the staircase.

Another voice spoke up. "Don't be scared, Eve. He's just examining you." Yui looked over by the armchair. It was the same boy from the garden, reading a book and not even bothering to look up.

"Examining me?" Yui whispered, not really having much strength in her voice. Her throat was also burning with hunger, but she put that in the back of her mind.

"Ah, well look who's awake." Yui looked at the staircase and saw the idol star Kou standing there, smirking at her.

Yui was shocked to think that this pop idol was the one who kidnapped her. This would not look good in any magazines or tabloids.

"Aw, why does M-Neko-chan look so sad?" Kou giggled, going down the stairs to stand next to the tall boy. "You're looking a little pale. I guess you saw your room before we got you."

The blonde girl raised a brow. "My room… wait, don't you mean Sakura's?"

Kou tilted his head to the side. "Who?"

Yui took a few steps away, sitting back on the couch. Until someone whispered in her ear and she jumped. Looking to see who had whispered, it was the same boy whose arms were bandaged up to their forearm, with the straps at the end hanging loose. In the light, she could clearly see his dark hair covered by a maroon beret and his grey eyes.

He tapped Yui's nose, tilting his head. "Does… Eve… like… pain?"

Even if they all can be possibly dangerous, Yui ran to stand behind Kou, scared of what the boy meant by his words.

"Oi, Azusa! You can't just ask that question to a girl you just met."

The boy whose name was revealed to be Azusa looked down to his feet, feeling ashamed.

"I'm...sorry."

Yui looked at the four boys before her, knowing what to make of them. Half-bloods. They had the same smell as her but not quite. Theirs was far stronger, she could probably smell them from miles.

How strange it was now. Meeting people and describing their smells.

"Who are you guys?"

Kou laughed. "How funny. We kidnap M-Neko-chan and she doesn't even know our names! Oh that's too great. Let's start over shall we? I'm Kou Mukami."

"Yuma Mukami," said the tall brunette.

"Mukami?" Yui whispered.

"Yup! We're all brothers!" Kou exclaimed, pointing at Azusa. "And this is…"

"Azusa."

Yui looked at the last boy, waiting for him to tell her his name.

He looked sorely at her, not a smile on his face. "I'm Ruki."

Kou, Yuma, Azusa, and Ruki. The Mukami brothers.

"I'm… Yui," she tells them, but she looked directly at Azusa as he was the one who kept calling her Eve.

"Oh, we know," said Ruki. "But I didn't think livestock had names."

"Livestock?" Yui questioned, but Ruki didn't bother to apologize. "You still haven't answered my question. Why am I here?"

"To… be… Eve," Azusa flat out said, but Yui didn't get what he meant by that.

"If you won't tell me what you want from me, I will leave." Yui threatened, trying to look strong, but she pretty much just signed her death certificate.

Yuma laughed. "You wouldn't even try!"

Yui stood up from the coach, walking to the door. "Watch me."

For the first time since they met, Ruki closed his book and stood up from his seat.

"So you want to go back to the Sakamaki?" He asked. "Where you are treated like nothing but their food bank?"

Yui stopped before her hand reached the handle. She turned around, listening more to Ruki.

"Why would livestock want to go back to that home? Should it even be called a home since you were pretty much used for their own personal pleasure?"

His words weren't completely true as the ones who didn't bother to drink much from her were Shu, Sakura, and Subaru. Reiji would have his fill from time to time, but it was the triplets who begged for her blood nearly every day.

"You're all vampires, aren't you? Won't it be the same here if I stay?" Yui wasn't stupid. Since she was a vampire, she had needs and so did these boys.

Ruki frowned at the girl, sneering. "Don't you dare compare us to those pathetic vampires known as purebloods. Unlike them, we know the limit of our prey so they won't pass to the next life and we can keep them for as long as we please."

Yui shook her head. "I don't believe any of that. Even if the Sakamakis lacked

compassion, at least one of them showed me that even the deadliest monster can be kind. I'm not saying that me staying with them is the best thing to ever happen to me, but I'm also not saying that I trust those who kidnap me from my home to keep me as their _livestock._ "

As cruel as it sounded, the Sakamakis never kidnapped her like the Mukamis did. She was given to them as a sacrifice and slowly became a part of their family after obtaining vampire status. Sakura was only the first to accept her in their family, despite her stepbrothers abusing her when she was human.

Kou sighed in frustration. "We don't care what you think about us. You're here now and you're going to stay."

"He's right," Ruki cupped Yui's chin so she could look at him directly in the eyes. "You are part of a very important plan. A plan that involves you—or should I say, Eve's blood."

The moment he said Eve, Yui's dreams from the past few weeks flashed through her mind. Ruki was the one who called her Eve in her dreams. Well that answers the first question.

"I'm not Eve." Yui told them. "I'm just Yui Komori."

Azusa shook his head. "You... are... Eve."

"I am not Eve!" she shouted, making Azusa smile at her anger.

"Don't yell at him!" Yuma snapped, hitting the coffee table to scare Yui and to give her a silent warning as to what happens if she snaps at him again. "And stop disobeying us."

Yui stared down at her feet, embarrassed for yelling at Azusa.

"Eve must choose a person to be her Adam. She will be able to choose without error the one who will obtain the blood."

Ruki took her wrist, taking her out of the room. His brothers only watched.

"You will stay here in this house." Ruki took her up a couple of staircases and made a few turns before they reached the highest floor in the house.

Ruki opened the door to the bedroom, putting Yui inside.

Yui looked around in awe. This was nearly an exact replica of her room back at the Sakamaki mansion. A few pieces of furniture made it slightly different, but it didn't ruin the image of her room back home.

"You will stay in here until further notice." Ruki turned around and was about to leave before saying, "Goodnight, Livestock."

Ruki left the poor girl alone in her new room, making sure to lock it before going back downstairs to join his brothers.

* * *

Sakura opened her violet eyes the moment she felt something was wrong. But once she opened them, she got the biggest headache ever.

"Ugh," she groaned, rubbing her head as she tried to get up. Feeling the bed sheets, they felt strangely soft and plain. Her bedsheets were fuzzy and purple. These were blue.

Sakura didn't know whose room she was in until she heard the violin being played. It was a rendition of River Flows in You by Yiruma, a pianist. It was a beautiful song and she always wanted to dance to it for a recital or a competition, but her dance teacher always refused, saying that the song was too soft for a hardcore dancer like Sakura.

She stayed awake for a while, listening to the violin while trying to put together what happened. However, when the music stopped, so did Sakura's mind.

"Sakura?" Of course, out of all people it was Shu. But she figured that out the moment she heard the violin.

"Hm." She muttered, trying to get up, but Shu was right by her side.

He had a different set of clothes on apart than his school uniform. His blonde hair was damp, indicating he had just taken a shower.

"Do you need help?" Sakura nodded and Shu put a hand on her back, helping her sit up.

Shu then grabbed the teacup filled with a warm substance and handed it to her. When Sakura looked at it, she raised a brow. Not knowing what to expect from it. She wasn't very fond of tea in this house.

Her stepbrother could feel her discomfort on the sight of the tea. He sighed, dipping his finger in the cup and licking it off.

After two minutes had passed, he handed the cup to Sakura. She accepted it without any further complaints.

As she drank the tea, Shu asked her various questions.

"Did you hear anything funny in the house?"

"Did you see anybody?"

"Why are there hearts surrounding that one poster with the blonde idol?"

Sakura held her arms in defense. "First of all, someone vandalized my posters! Second, I heard laughter and a crash coming from one of the rooms. I thought it was from Cordelia's old room but it turns out it was mine instead. Third, I was knocked out before I could see anybody in the room."

"Interesting," Shu walked to the other side of his bed, getting on and laying down next to Sakura. "Today has been annoying."

"Why's that?" Sakura put the empty teacup on the nightstand, resisting the urge to snuggle next to Shu.

However, Shu was the one who pulled Sakura close to him. His arm wrapped around her waist and her back against his stomach.

"Less talk, more sleep," he stated, drifting off into slumber.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She wanted to unravel herself from Shu's arms and go to her own room to sleep away the headache. But she also wanted to stay here and let Shu snuggle with her. In the end, she stayed with Shu.

Drifting off into sleep with him. Dreaming of a world where they were finally together. In each other's arms.

Even so, Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had happened to this home. Most of all, to Yui.

Not even an hour later, Ayato had barged in, waking up Sakura as well as Shu, but he didn't open his eyes. The way he shifted his body and groaned meant he was awoken.

"Where is she?" he demanded to know, looking around in the room.

Sakura got up from the bed, staring at Ayato as if he grew another head. "Who?"

Ayato glared at his stepsister, standing in front of her with his hands on his hips.

Sakura noticed he looked worn out, like something bad had happened. What's worse was he still smelled like smoke even if she showered.

"Oh God, did you set something on fire again?"

Ayato blinked. "What?"

"You asshole! You know Shu is afraid of fire! Why, Ayato?!"

Shu flinched at her words, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hold the fuck up!" Ayato shouted, silencing Sakura. "I didn't cause no fire, our car was sabotaged and it crashed onto a tree. Then it burst into flames. Now Yui's gone missing and I can't find her!"

Sakura was frozen at his words. Ayato wanted to kick himself for revealing to Sakura what had happened. It was supposed to be a secret. Now she knew.

Shit.

* * *

After calming Sakura down, which took longer than expected, there was an emergency family meeting in the main family room. They would be discussing today's events as well as the disappearance of Yui.

Besides telling Sakura of their limo being sabotaged, Ayato also let it slip that Yui was nowhere to be found. This worried Sakura to death.

Even though Yui was a half-blood and she knew how to control her thirst, she was still in danger. From the sun, the vampire hunters that roamed the city, just waiting to stab a misbehaved vampire with their wooden stakes. There was also the possibility of Yui craving human blood if she saw it and no one would be there to stop her from making the kill.

Everyone was seated down in the living room, not looking at all happy but cranky instead.

Ayato sat down on the armchair, more irritated than he was before. "I just don't get it," he expressed. "How does one girl just disappear without a trace?"

Laito shrugged. "Beats me," he sighed. "The nerve of that girl to just get up and leave though."

Sakura stood next to Reiji, the side of her body leaning against his side. "It just doesn't make sense," she said, sadness expressed in her eyes. "She never told me she wanted to escape or showed signs of wanting to leave."

"Oh, so you talked about this, huh?" Kanato barked at his stepsister, clenching Teddy so tight his knuckles turned white. "I bet it was you who told her to run away. You just wanted to be the only girl in this house, wasn't it?!"

"Don't shout at your sister, Kanato," said Reiji, gently pushing Sakura behind him.

Sakura puts her arm through Reiji's. For some odd reason, she felt safe standing next to her older stepbrother.

"Stepsister," Kanato corrected, glaring at the redheaded girl.

Sakura shook her head. "Why are you blaming me?" she questioned. "Is this because I am a girl and it's my job to get the blame for every time a man screws up?"

"Yes," the triplets replied, replied in unison, their stepsister gasping loudly.

"Assholes," she muttered under her breath. "Besides, I was still knocked out when she disappeared." She reminds the triplets, none of them commenting.

Shu was lying down on the couch like always, pretending he wasn't paying attention to the conversation, but he would have his say on it when he had to. He didn't like how close Sakura and Reiji were standing, but he didn't express his dislike for it either.

"Watch, Yui will come back in a couple of hours and all will be good," Shu predicted.

Assuming that Yui might've gone to visit the church house by their house or went out to hunt.

His younger brother stared out to the garden, remembering Yui saying she'd be just outside taking a walk. Now where had she gone?

Reiji patted Sakura's hand in comfort. "I sure hope you're right."

* * *

Yui was now freaked out of her living arrangements.

Remember when she mentioned things were disappearing from her room? Well, she found them alright.

Every dress, shirt, pants, skirt, all of her clothing were tucked in the drawers. Her sweaters were hanging in the closet, as well as the ballroom dresses she got with Sakura. Her favorite flower hair clips were on top of the vanity table, along with her cross necklace. When she found it, Yui nearly cried tears of joy.

Even if she hadn't talked to him in months, this was the only thing she had of her father. It was given to her as a gift for her first communion years ago. When she held it, she thought of home. The church. The nuns and the pastors that worked along with her father. It was just a distant memory now.

Yui sat by the window, looking out at the night sky. She thought back to the Sakamakis, wondering what they were now doing.

Knowing the boys and Sakura, they were probably doing their own thing. Had they even noticed she was gone? If they had, what are they doing about it? Were they going to rescue her or just replace her?

The last thought broke her heart.

Many times before, Reiji, Laito, and Ayato had told her that she was replaceable. If she died, it wouldn't be a huge loss.

"Those bastards are probably already looking for another orphaned girl to sink their teeth in," she told herself. Saying it out loud was even more painful.

Yui had to get out of here, though. She didn't believe Ruki's words that staying here would be better than staying at the Sakamaki's. At least over there, Sakura would make sure that Yui wouldn't get hurt.

She went to the bathroom to get a bobby pin out of the drawers. When she found it, Yui bent it and picked on the lock of her bedroom door.

After a few failed attempts, Yui finally managed to unlock the door. Slowly, Yui looked out the door to see no one guarding it. Rookie mistake number one.

Carefully, Yui walked down the stairs without making them creak and once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she did what she did best.

Yui ran.

The girl ran and ran down the hallways, hitting a few dead ends. Yui finally reached a long hallway with a door on the other side. Finally an exit!

"Oh, thank God!" But Yui made a terrible mistake.

She looked back. Looking back was a rookie mistake that she made. Because she didn't know who she would be running into until it was too late.

Yui fell down after colliding with someone's body. Fearful now of being discovered, Yui tried not to look up. Afraid it would be Yuma. When she did look up, it wasn't Yuma standing in front of her but Ruki instead.

Ruki's gaze was on her, his eyes darker than before. "I should've seen this coming," he said, yanking Yui to stand up by her wrist. "Come with me."

Afraid, Yui obligated, being dragged by Ruki to his room.

When they reached his room, Ruki opened it and pushed Yui inside. He let her go, which resulted in her falling to the ground.

Scared of what Ruki could do since they were in his room, Yui got up and went to the corner, trying to avoid Ruki. But it was truly pointless.

"You will stay in here for tonight," he says, sitting down on the couch and opening his book. "Feel free to quiver in the corner, but if you cry, try not to be loud. I'm reading."

Yui stayed in the corner, but she didn't cry.

She only stared at Ruki and looked around his room. It was smaller than her room and it wasn't overly decorated. There were a few personal items on top of the drawer. Books, cologne bottles, even two vintage photographs. One was of who Yui believed was of a small girl. Her back was facing the camera, her long curls flowing down her back. She wore a beautiful dress with the skirt in ruffles and the corset hugging her small body tightly. She wore a bonnet on her hair and gloves covered her small hands.

 _Must've been his sister,_ Yui assumed looking at the other picture.

The next picture was of a family of three. A woman was seated down, her brown hair in a tight bun, and she stared at the camera. She wore a small smile on her face, but it didn't meet her eyes. Behind her was a tall man, dressed in a long coat and wearing a top hot. He wasn't smiling, but he looked proud to be standing there with his family.

Finally, there was a boy next to the women. He wasn't dressed in fine clothing, but his simple coat was enough to let Yui know that he was wealthy. His dark hair was messy and he was smiling faintly. But just like the woman next to him, it didn't meet his eyes.

"Is this your family?" Yui asked in curiosity.

Ruki head shot up. Getting up from his seat, he put the two photographs face down. He didn't respond to Yui's question; there was no expression on his face.

He stayed quiet, his hand still behind the photograph. Slowly, Ruki looked up at Yui.

"Livestocks shouldn't get into their

master's business."

Yui gulped. "M-master?"

"Yes. As of right now, you belong to me." Ruki walked to Yui. "You will stay in this house no matter what. If you try to escape, you will be punished. Simple enough."

"But I don't belong here!" Yui argued. "You won't even tell me why I'm Eve or why I need to pick an Adam."

Ruki looked at her exposed pale neck. It looked so soft to bite, his throat began to burn with thirst.

"Eve's blood is said to be special." He grabbed Yui by her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Yet, how special is it really?"

Yui gasped when she felt Ruki's fangs pierce through her skin. His bite was strangely softer than Ayato's, but she wanted him off her right away.

Ruki pulled away from Yui's neck, grinning as he was the first of his brothers to taste Eve's blood.

"So hot and rich," he commented, licking the corner of his lip. "Just how I like it."

Yui managed to push him off, leaning against the chair as she suddenly felt weak and tired. How long had it been since she last fed herself?

Ruki held her from behind, biting the other side of her neck. Yui felt herself getting weaker with each gulping sound Ruki made.

"Livestock," Ruki breathed out, turning Yui around and lifting up her chin so she could look up at him. "Your blood belongs to me. Do you understand that?"

Yui didn't answer and Ruki roughly shook her. "Do you understand that?" Ruki repeated, a hardness in his tone.

"Yes, Master," Yui whispered, leaning against Ruki. Feeling so tired, she couldn't even stand on her own two feet. To Ruki though, the act was Yui symbolizing her devotion to him. Only him.

Outside of Ruki's bedroom, there was a large black bat hanging around. Watching as the plan finally began to play out.

* * *

 **So yeah, as you can see I'm following with the anime, while adding by own twist into it.**

 **When we move forward, I am changing events as well as well the quotes that's said by the characters. I am also adding a few things that didn't happen in the anime or games, it's gonna be fun trust me.**

 **Like always, my dear friend Kezzikun was the beta for this chapter and I am forever thankful for it.**

 **So that's it for now, I will update again next week on Sunday!**

 **Until next time everyone :)**


	6. Beautiful Scars

**Last time we checked, Yui got her blood sucked by Ruki and now this living with the Mukami brothers.**

 **Also the Sakamaki meet new people and let's just say they're not exactly happy with the new kids at school...**

 **A huge shoutout to lovergirl099 for leaving a review! It means a lot that you leave a comment :)**

 **Happy Birthday to Ruki Mukami! If he was real, he would be that hot random guy who got famous because he was hot ;)**

 **Like always, I do not owe Diabolik Lovers but my own characters!**

* * *

Amaya wasn't having the best day. Not only did she arrive late to class, earning her a detention for Friday morning, but she had a pop quiz in her chemistry class, which she knew she failed since she didn't know how to balance chemical equations for her life. So that didn't go well. And now she was sitting alone in the library for her friends. She had gotten a message from Sakura saying she and Yui didn't go to school and would see her later in dance class. She was so busy texting back that she bumped into someone, resulting in her spilling her soda on her uniform.

"This day just fucking sucks," Amaya declared, staring at her blank piece of paper.

It was her free period and instead of going up at the roof like she usually did, Amaya decided to go to the library to finish her essay for English. So far, nothing had been written. Even though spilling her soda on her blouse was bad, she luckily had an extra one in her locker and changed into it before she went to the library.

Amaya was sitting at the far end of the library where the librarian was far away from her sight. She tapped on the desk, trying to think of how to start the essay. When she couldn't get any ideas, Amaya decided to just draw random stuff.

Drawing was one her talents, besides dance, and it had grown over the years. From what was once lame stick figures with the dresses being triangles were now full size portraits of animals, people, objects; anything really.

She mostly loved drawing people, though. Maybe it was because she could make a person like she wanted them, but it was mostly just fun to do. Not a good reason, but whatever.

Amaya was actually drawing a raven, her family sacred animal, when she felt someone nearby. Not even feeling threatened, Amaya didn't pay much attention. Until someone was behind her and leaning to look at her drawing.

"Most girls would draw rainbows or hearts, not ravens," commented a rather amused voice.

Amaya sighed in frustration. "Laito."

"In a flesh." Laito chuckled, sitting right down next to Amaya.

"What do you want?" Amaya asked right away. She'd never been fond of Laito, but he was tolerable depending on Amaya's mood, but since today was such a bad day, she didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

Why was he even here? Was it just Sakura and Yui who were missing then?

"Oh, snappy, are we? What made little Amaya angry?" Laito brushed Amaya's hair to the side, showing her neck. He licked his lips at the sight, but raised a brow when he saw a small bruise on her neck.

"Have we been naughty these days, Amaya-chan?" He asked, poking her neck.

Amaya slapped his hand away. "Go away, Laito."

Laito was surprised that Amaya showed a small hint of violence toward him. She was usually so calm and collective. Poor girl must be going through hell if she was this upset. He knew just how to make a girl happy again.

"Don't you want to feel my touch?" Laito asked, his fingers slowly running down her neck to the curve of her breasts. "Don't you want to know how our bodies would feel together? In the perfect rhythm and making the most beautiful music out of our moans?"

Amaya was at this point red and shivering from Laito's touch. She had never felt his touch before nor had she ever felt this embarrassed. Oh God, she was betraying him in general. Speaking of him…

"That's enough, Laito!" Subaru hissed at his older brother, grabbing him by his collar and pushing him away from Amaya.

Laito laughed, staring at the youngest Sakamaki and the ashamed girl. When he saw the two share a look, it finally clicked.

"Oh, I see now," he muttered, walking to the other side of the table to stare at the two vampires. "Aw, how cute! Our Subaru has real feelings."

Subaru groaned. "Fuck off, you year-round slut."

"Trust me, that's what I was planning to do." Laito winked at Amaya and saluted his brother, leaving the two alone and finding another girl to screw around with.

Amaya didn't look at Subaru for a moment, too embarrassed by what just happened with Laito. Subaru was also trying his best not to destroy anything that belonged to the school. Reiji paid a lot of money last time he broke a desk, a chair, and a computer.

After what felt like forever, Subaru finally asked, "Did you like it?"

Amaya looked up, not clear if she heard Subaru right. "What?"

"I said, did you like it?" Subaru repeated, growling at the last word.

The girl shook her head, getting up from her seat to properly look at Subaru face to face. "I promise you, nothing happened. I was just doing my work and he showed up and I tried pushing him away but—hey!"

Subaru had grabbed Amaya by her wrist, dragging her out of the library and up to the staircase. Amaya didn't know where they were going until Subaru opened the doors that led to the roof. Subaru pushed Amaya against the wall, putting his two arms on each side of her head.

He then licked his thumb, swiping it on the same area where Laito had poked. Subaru's pale finger was now covered in a tan colored foundation. He looked at the spot he cleaned, seeing a larger portion of the hickey.

"Why did you cover it?" Subaru wondered, wiping off more of the foundation. "Don't you want people to know you're mine?"

Amaya shrugged, "I didn't even think I was yours."

Subaru sighed, walking away from Amaya. He ran his hand through his white hair, not knowing what to do.

He and Amaya had been sneaking off to hook up at school and out of school when they could. All those times when Amaya left Sakura and Yui early to go do homework, she was really meeting Subaru here at the roof. Their small meetings had left her love bites on various places on her neck and on his. Although, Subaru was a fighter and had an excuse as to why he had so many bruises. Amaya had to cover them up with foundation and powder.

Amaya was over the moon that she was now at least kissing Subaru, but he still didn't want to be her boyfriend. He wouldn't give her a reason why, but he would constantly seek her out. Or she'd seek him out. This had been going on for weeks now and he has yet to officially declare her as his girlfriend.

She liked Subaru. At first it was a simple crush, like she only thought he was cute. However, since they started hooking up, her feelings for the youngest Sakamaki boy grew.

To her, this was a dream come true. To Subaru though, she could only assume that this meant nothing to him.

"If I kiss you, doesn't that technically mean you're mine?" Subaru asked, breaking the silence.

Amaya shook her head. "No, relationships don't start that way." She chuckled bitterly.

"I mean, sure there's kissing involved but that doesn't mean anything."

Subaru rubbed the back of his neck, nervous of his next question and her response. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Take me out on a date," Amaya suggested.

He quickly declined. "No."

"But, why not? It's just a date, not a marriage proposal. Please, Subaru?" Amaya pleaded, fluttering her eyelashes.

Subaru looked away, walking towards the edge of the roof. The school was still filled with students with a few eating outside.

He took a deep breath, smelling the humans that attended the school at night. He felt his hands beginning to shake, his throat drying from his found thirst.

"Amaya, leave," he ordered with a stern voice.

Amaya shook her head. "Subaru, wait I—"

"Didn't you hear me?" Subaru growled, picking up a flower pot nearby and throwing it onto the cement ground. "Get the fuck out!"

I don't want to hurt you, he wanted to say. But he couldn't. He was so close to losing it.

The girl sadly looked away, leaving the rooftop right as Subaru fell to his knees on the ground.

Amaya ran back to the library, looking at the time and realizing she had missed her next class. This would get her a call home and another detention.

What a horrible fucking day and what made it even worse was her broken heart that was too painful to bear.

* * *

Sakura watched her stepbrother Ayato from outside of Yui's bedroom entrance as he began to search for clues on her whereabouts.

Today, her other brothers had gone to school and still not feeling great from her heartache and illness, Sakura stayed home. With Ayato, who refused to go to school because he was going to search for Yui. Of course, he didn't say that out loud but it was clear to everyone that Ayato's main mission was to figure out where Yui had gone.

Reiji was against it, of course, but Sakura convinced him otherwise. Now Sakura was babysitting Ayato, making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"You know," Sakura said, Ayato not looking at her as she spoke. "Yui did mention she was beginning to find her clothes and other essentials missing."

"When?" Ayato asked, looking through the drawers.

"Like around three or two weeks ago?" Sakura guessed. "We thought it was you and Laito pulling a prank, but I doubt it."

Ayato took in Sakura's words. "Why would her clothes be missing? Unless Kanato is dressing up his creepy wax figures again, her clothes shouldn't disappear into thin air."

"Exactly. I didn't think much of it either until Yui disappeared and then thought about it: What if the kidnapper stole Yui's clothes so when they took her back, she had something to wear?"

Ayato laughed. "Bullshit! If I were to kidnap someone, I would make them wear the same shit every day. Ain't nobody got time to steal clothes for the victim."

"Not all vampires are as cruel as you."

"What makes you think the ones who took Yui were vampires?" Ayato questioned, looking at his stepsister.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't, but just 'cause it's a guess doesn't mean it's not true."

"I suppose you're right."

Ayato walked over to Yui's vanity, picking up her hairbrush and looking at himself in the mirror. He pictured Yui sitting in front of this mirror and brushing her hair until her hand grew tired. She didn't know this, but Ayato was always watching and the one time he didn't, she ran away. No, she didn't run away. She was taken from their home. Yui wasn't capable of running away… right?

"Do you think Yui left us?" Ayato asked his stepsister, his voice low and strangely soft.

Sakura sat on Yui's couch, looking up at the ceiling. Did Yui actually run away? No, she couldn't just run away. That would've been foolish of her. So many times she'd been warned of what would happen if she escaped. Even if Sakura had the chance to leave, she wouldn't. Most likely, Yui was kidnapped. Now the question was, by whom?

Sakura didn't want to express her anger at the thought of Yui being kidnapped. There was no time for that and quite frankly, Sakura didn't know where to start looking.

"I'm out of here," Sakura announced, leaving Ayato alone in Yui's room.

Ayato stared at himself some more in the mirror, his anger slowly growing as his grip on the hairbrush got tighter, eventually snapping it into two.

"I will find you, Yui." He promised, looking out the window, the hairbrush still in his hands. "I will find you, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

It'd been two weeks of staying with the Mukami's brothers. Fourteen days and still no rescue from the Sakamaki siblings.

Yui hadn't done anything but stay in her room. She would sleep, read, and even watch TV. Another rule she would've broken if she was still living with her father.

But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

Even if she was staying with the Mukami's brothers, Yui was still getting those strange dreams. However, this time around, she would wake up before she could even lay a finger on the apple tree. It was really strange.

That afternoon was no different, as she even woke up with her arm extended in front of her, just before she could touch the bark.

When looking outside, Yui could see the sun was just finishing up so the night could enter. Yui got out of bed, ready for another unproductive day.

She showered quickly and changed into her clothes. It was literally strange to look through the drawers and just see her clothes there. Made her wonder when the Mukami's went to the Sakamaki's house and stole her clothes.

Yui walked out of her room, going through a few hallways. She didn't know the house like the back of her hand just yet, but she was slowly getting there. When she heard the voices of Kou and Yuma arguing, Yui knew they were nearby.

Slowly, Yui opened the door to the dining room and saw Azusa, Yuma, and Kou seated at the table. Only Ruki was missing.

"Why won't you let me have it?" Kou whined, trying to reach for the fork in Yuma's hand.

Yuma took another fried shrimp from Kou when he reached for the plate. "You've eaten like fifteen of these already! You need to learn to share your food."

Azusa slowly ate his food as his brothers were bickering.

"If it's good, then why not take it for yourself?" Kou tried to grab the plate of fried shrimp, but Yuma placed them at the other side of the table.

"Oi, Azusa, you hardly have eaten anything." Yuma pointed out. "Do you want this fried shrimp?"

Azusa looked up at Yuma, then looked back at his food and noticed he still had to finish the other portion.

"I…will…eat…it…if…you…give…to…me."

Yui frowned. "Why does he speak like that?" she muttered to herself, looking as the scene unfolded.

"Just say you want it." Yuma shouted, startling Azusa. He muttered an apology when he shouted, Azusa shrugging.

"I… want… it."

Yuma put the fried shrimp on Azusa's plate, Kou expressing his annoyance.

Yui was so confused. Where's the arguing? Where's the bickering? And did Yuma apologe for shouting? Was Kou also not cussing at his brothers because he didn't get the last piece of shrimp? Where the hell was she? This couldn't be heaven.

"You should eat also," Ruki tells Yui, having come in with another full plate of fried shrimp.

Kou eyes were gleaming. "Yay, more!" He took five pieces of food from the plate Ruki had brought out.

"Dammit, Kou!" Yuma growled, sitting back down.

Yui slowly went to an empty seat by where Ruki had sat. He handed her a plate of salad and fried shrimp, with sliced lemons on the side.

She felt her mouth get watery, gawking at the food. It had been awhile since she ate...

"Did you make all this?" Yui asked in wonder, taking a bite of her shrimp. Her eyes widened at how delicious the food was, eating away.

"And if I did?"

"No! Like, I don't mind at all that you did, it's delicious!"

Ruki didn't thank Yui for the compliment. He just stared at her and ate again. The rest of their meal time went by rather quickly. Yui watched the Mukami brothers exchange words between them. They would joke, sometimes stay silent, and then talk again.

At the Sakamaki's, dinner was a quiet event. No one really talked as much or bothered to talk about their day. Sakura would sometimes try to make

conversation, but Reiji would scowl at her, which made her end her sentence early.

What shocked Yui most was how nice the Mukami's treated one another. Yuma offered Azusa food when he saw that he and't eaten. Azusa would compliment on something Kou has done, involving his work. It was… different.

"You all act so kind with one another," Yui commented. "It's refreshing."

"Why? Do they act like a wild wolf pack back at the Suckamki's?" Yuma asked, Kou and Azusa chuckling.

Yui tried not to giggle, but failed miserably. "It's Sakamaki," she corrected, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the giggles. "And no, they're just… different."

"As in they're purebloods," muttered Ruki, staring rather darkly at his food as he remembered the dream he had last night.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. You're with us now. It's best if you forget about those Sakamakis."

There was venom in his tone when he spoke the name Sakamaki. Yui tried her best to ignore it, but it just made her even more curious. Just why did Ruki seem to have a strong dislike towards them? What had they done to cause him to hate?

"Finish up," Ruki ordered, picking up his empty plate. "We need to get ready for school."

"Oh right." Yui wiped her mouth with the napkin, collecting her trash to put on the plate.

Yui was getting up just halfway when Kou said, "M-Neko-chan isn't going to school!"

Yui looked at the brothers, blinking. "What?"

Yuma rolled his eyes. "You heard him," he said. "Sows don't go to school. You're staying here."

Ruki sighed, "We're wasting time."

All four of the Mukami's left the dining room, leaving a very confused Yui behind.

Ten minutes later, they were in the main entrance. Ruki, Yuma, and Kou were all dressed for school while Azusa had the same outfit on he had for dinner.

"We won't be back until later," Ruki told Yui. "Azusa is going to stay to watch over you and make sure you don't pull any stupid stunts."

Azusa smiled, looking at Yui. "Me…and… Eve…all…alone." He chuckled at the idea, leaving Yui unsettled.

Kou leaned towards Yui, eyeing Azusa. "Be careful, M-Neko-Chan, Azusa can be quite dangerous."

Yui's eyes widened in fear and before she could say something, the three boys were gone.

* * *

Sakura was exhausted, to say the least. She was up all night with Ayato, listening to his rambling on how he was going to teach Yui a lesson when he found her and all that nonsense. Then, she had an early dance class which was a huge disaster and Sakura was very discouraged about it.

And now here she was: At school. The last place she wanted to be.

It was bad enough that she found Amaya and had to tell her the truth of Yui's disappearance, but now she found out that Amaya was hooking up with Subaru! Her baby stepbrother, of all people. She was shocked, but she wasn't angry.

Sakura was too tired to feel any negative emotions.

When Sakura and Amaya walked to their lockers, they saw a group of girls surrounding someone. They only saw the person's blonde hair, as well as a part of their hair tied in a ponytail.

"Probably some poor new exchange student being mobbed by girls," Sakura guessed, opening up her locker and grabbing her essentials.

Amaya waited for Sakura to close her locker before grabbing her arm and pulling her to the crowd. Sakura was protesting, but then she saw who the girls were surrounding.

"You got to be shitting me," Sakura muttered, looking over at Amaya.

Amaya didn't have air in her lungs, but she was hyperventilating. She kept repeating, "Oh my God," until she was fangirling with the girl next to them.

Why, you ask? Well, Kou Mukami, the hottest idol, was there and was attending their school… judging by his uniform.

Kou giggled at the amount of attention he was getting. He was expecting maybe two or three fans, but never a group of fifty girls. Oh, make that sixty as another ten girls joined the crowd.

"Now, now, ladies, there's plenty of Kou to go around." He lifted the chin of one of the girls nearby. "And I'll start with you."

Sakura groaned in disgust. "He's one of those artists then... Hey Amaya, I'm going to class."

Amaya waved her off. "Yeah, sure." she said, but she couldn't care less.

The redhead rolled her eyes, walking in the other direction. She liked Kou's music, but clearly this guy was a heartbreaker and a player, going by how easily the girls surrounded him and how he already was working to get with someone. She hated people like that.

Sakura was turning the corner of the hallway when she crashed into something. She groaned, looking up to see a tall boy with brown hair that was tied in a messy bun. His brown eyes were locked on hers, his mouth slightly opened.

She'd been attending this school for two years now and she had never seen him before.

He tucked his hands in the front of his jean pockets, smirking. "Speechless, huh?" He chuckled, but there was no amusement in his tone. "Next time, watch where you're going, Red."

Sakura blinked, "Red?" She touched her hair and frowned. "Oh, yeah I have red hair. So?"

The boy groaned. "Whatever." He walked past Sakura, taking one last look at her before he disappeared.

Sakura didn't move from her spot for what felt like forever. It wasn't until a teacher nearby told her to get to class that she snapped out of it and began making her way to English.

Throughout the first few classes, Sakura couldn't concentrate. The boy in the hallway left her speechless, as it had triggered another memory to flash through her mind when he called her Red.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sakura was nine at the time, almost turning ten in just a couple of weeks. She wasn't excited to say the least, but she was happy she was still alive, despite living in a house full of vampires._

 _Weeks ago, her father had thrown a ball to brush off the rumors of Masami's illness. It had worked and although Sakura had fun at the party, she couldn't stop thinking of the village boy, Edgar._

 _Even though they had only met once, Sakura was interested in getting to know Edgar. It was nice to know someone who was the same race as her, but she knew she would never be allowed to visit the village alone._

 _Which is why she was following Shu to the village today. It was a bold and rather stupid move of her to do, but Sakura just had to see Edgar. She just needed to talk to a human child her age._

 _Following Shu was rather easy. Her older stepbrother was quiet and she was as well. She would only walk behind him a couple feet away and hide behind the trees when he looked behind._

 _However, halfway Sakura got distracted because she saw a group of deers. She was so distracted by their beauty, she had lost Shu._

 _Panicked, Sakura had even called out his name, hoping he could hear her and come to her aid, but Shu never showed up._

 _It was getting darker and colder each passing minute, making her shiver. Sakura made the mistake of wearing her yellow sundress with white tights and slippers, as well as a white bonnet and hand gloves. Not the best outfit to wear if you're going out for a night walk._

 _Giving up, Sakura leaned against a tree, crying and hugging her knees. That was it for her little life. She was going to die in the woods, all alone and in the cold. It was a stupid idea to go and follow Shu in the woods._

 _"Little Lamb?" Sakura's head shot up, seeing Edgar holding a lantern._

 _"Edgar!" Sakura got up, hugging the boy. "I was so scared!"_

 _Edgar awkwardly patted her head, not knowing how to comfort her without_ _saying the wrong thing._

 _"How long have you been out here?" Edgar asked, looking at the small child._

 _Sakura wiped her tears, "A few hours?" she guessed. "I was following Shu and I got lost," she confessed, looking down as she was embarrassed._

 _Edgar laughed, pulling away from the girl and taking her hand. "If you wanted to hang out with us, you could've just said so. Dumb, Little Lamb."_

 _"Little Lamb?" Sakura muttered, following Edgar and holding on to his hand._

 _"You remind me of the lambs we have back at the village. They tend to be small when they're born and some stay that way. You're small compared to me and that's why I'm calling you Little Lamb. It's either that or Red."_

 _Sakura frowned at the name Red. Laito already called her Little Red and the more nicknames she got based on her red hair, the more annoyed she got._

 _"Little Lamb is better." Sakura commented, smiling up at Edgar._

 _Edgar smirked, holding her hand tighter._

 _"Then let's go, Little Lamb."_

 _(End of flashback)_

Sakura shook her head, but the memory kept flashing in her mind.

Just because he called you Red and smirked, doesn't mean anything, Sakura concluded, trying to focus on what the teacher was saying.

But it was no use. There was something about that boy that caught Sakura off guard. She wasn't sure what it was and it worried her. To make it worse, there was another new guy who Sakura would be facing real soon. Someone her brothers could possibly kill if it meant she would

return back to her old life with him.

* * *

Reiji knew immediately that Ruki Mukami was a vampire the minute he saw him in his advance classes. His scent was terrible and Reiji was more than happy to know that they only had three classes together.

He also met Kou Mukami as well, the idol whose poster was plastered on Sakura's wall. At least until it was vandalized and she took it down. He also knew Kou was a vampire and if Sakura had gotten close to him, she knew as well.

The second eldest Sakamaki didn't know whether the Mukamis would be bad news or not, and he didn't want to get involved with them. Correction: He didn't want any of his family members to get close to them.

Knowing the triplets, Shu, and Subaru, they wouldn't care about the new students. It was Sakura who would maybe try to get close to them or even get the chance to talk to them. She was nice that way, but too nice if Reiji could add.

During lunch, Reiji had found Sakura alone by her locker and he took it as a chance to talk to his stepsister.

Sakura knew Reiji was nearby and when she looked, he was already standing by her locker.

"Reiji-San, what's up?" She asked, closing her locker and leaning against it.

"Sakura, how are your classes going?" Reiji casually asked.

The redhead raises a brow, "Uh, good?"

"Good, good. Have you met the new students yet?" He jumped right to the gun, hoping Sakura hadn't become friends with any of them.

Sakura chuckled, "I'm assuming you're talking about Kou, Ruki, and Yuma Mukami?" Reiji nodded. "Well, Kou used his charming good looks on Amaya and now my best friend joined his cult. I think I ran into Ruki in the hallway and I haven't met Yuma yet. Why do you ask?"

"Stay away from them."

Sakura was taken aback. "What? Why on earth should I do that?"

The siblings looked to their side to see Ruki Mukami standing nearby. One of the lockers was opened and he took out a blue book, closing the locker and turning to the siblings.

Ruki smirked, eyeing the girl and then at the annoyed boy. "Sorry to intrude, but I was just getting my book from my locker when I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. It hurts to think that this is my first day here and already I have enemies. Or I will have enemies if this lovely girl agrees."

He took a step forward, as did Sakura. Reiji tried to not show his anger as he watched the two exchange a conversation.

Ruki took Sakura's hand. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Ruki Mukami." He kissed Sakura's knuckles, making her blush.

"Sakura Sakamaki," she responded, gently removing her hand from his own. "Have we met before?"

 _Ruki…the name belonged to a friend I had once. What a coincidence._

Ruki shook his head. "I would've remembered meeting a beautiful girl like yourself."

Sakura giggled, blushing. "How sweet of you."

The boy stared at Sakura's violet eyes. Her eyes were the rarest of colors he had seen and her hair was a strange shade of red. Almost as deep as the color of the red roses. There was something about this girl that left him speechless. He couldn't say he was in love with her. Love at first sight didn't exist, but she definitely was beautiful.

"Sakura isn't allowed to date," Reiji blurted out, stepping between both Ruki and Sakura.

Sakura gasped, "What?! Yes, I am!"

"As of right now, you're not." Reiji retorted, Sakura pouting and stomping her foot.

Ruki laughed to himself, glad to know that he had somehow indeed made a new enemy here at the school. The bonus was that he had angered the eldest Sakamaki.

"Well, it seems you two have to figure out a couple of things so I will be on my way."

He noded at the Sakamakis. "Sakura, Reiji, I'll see you again I'm sure, but until then."

Both stayed quiet until they were sure Ruki was out of the sight. Reiji took Sakura's hand, leading her out of the school and to the large oak tree outside. He shoved her against the tree, her back hitting it with such force that she actually felt a sharp pain. Usually, it would feel like a pinch, but now her back was aching.

"What the fuck, Reiji?"

"Listen to me and listen clearly, because I will not be repeating myself. You will not interact with those Mukamis. Don't even think of it, for it will lead you to be punished if you disobey me. I don't trust them and neither should you."

"But—"

"Do you understand me, Sakura?"

Sakura knew she had to agree no matter what. Reiji was acting strange and it had something to do with Ruki, Sakura just knew it.

She slowly nodded her head. "I understand."

But she didn't understand. Nor did she understand the aching of her heart when she thought of Ruki.

The name was just so familiar…

"I love you, Sakura." Reiji reminded her, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Sakura smiled, patting Reiji's head. "I love you as well."

Sakura knew that Reiji loved her beyond the step-sibling relationship they had and she didn't know how she felt about it. Part of her wanted to give him a chance to get over Shu, another part told her that would only end in disaster.

The bell rang and Reiji escorted her to her next class. Much to her dismay, Kou was in her next class and he was happy flirting with Amaya.

"Remember what we talked about," Reiji whispered in her ear, then left to go to his own class.

Sakura didn't bother to say hi to the idol and her best friend. She sat by the window and waited for the day to just end already.

* * *

Yui was happy that she actually got some work done in her room. After Azusa had left her do as she pleased, Yui actually went back to her room.

She reorganized her drawers, her closet, as well as the small bookcase she had. The books were now lined up in alphabetical order. Her clothing was put away by color and by season. The dresses and jackets were separated, and her school uniform was in place.

This is how Yui killed time. She would go out and see if she could score some animals to make a Bloody Margarita, but that would be escaping, wouldn't it?

Yui sat in front of her vanity, playing with her hair, before deciding to leave it down. She inhaled deeply, picking up her rosary necklace and tracing it with her thumb.

Looking at the rosary, Yui thought of her father, Seiji. What was he doing now? Was he looking for her or did he just forget about her, and care for the other orphan girls? The thought broke her heart, but wouldn't a father do whatever it took to get his daughter back home?

"Eve."

Yui looked behind her to see Azusa standing by the doorway.

"Will…you…come…with…me?" He asked, already leaving before Yui could even respond.

She put her necklace on the top of the vanity table, following Azusa through the hallways and to his room.

Slowly, Yui went inside his room.

This is not a good idea, Yui tells herself.

"Azusa?" She called out, gasping when she saw the large knife collection.

Azusa smiled, "Do…you…like…it?"

Yui stood frozen, slowly smiling and nodding her head. "S-Sure! It's pretty… interesting."

He let out a breath, "I'm…glad, maybe… I'll…become…Adam."

"Maybe! But what do you mean by becoming Adam, Azusa?"

Yui needed to get answers on why she was staying there. The only answer she got was that Eve belonged there and choose an Adam. Whatever that meant.

Azusa was nicer compared to his brothers, maybe he'd give her a valid answer. But, Azusa promised he wouldn't tell Yui anything, so he stayed quiet, instead cleaning one of his knives with a damped towel.

Yui gulped, "Azusa?"

He shook his head, "Can't…say." He showed her a long knife with its handle decorated in small jewels. "Eve?"

"It's Yui," Yui corrected him. "My name is Yui."

"No…you're…Eve." Azusa ignored the fact that Yui was slowly getting annoyed by his obsession of calling her Eve.

Yui decided to not argue any further as Azusa was clearly not going to change.

It's better than Breatless, Yui told herself. I wonder what Ayato and the others are up to right now

Thinking of the Sakamaki family made her sad. She actually found herself missing the Sakamaki boys, but Sakura even more. She hoped they were okay.

"Eve?" Yui looked up and jumped when she noticed how close Azusa was to her and how he was holding a knife right in front of her. "Will…you…cut…me?"

"No!" Yui furiously shook her head. "Why would you even ask me that? I can't just hurt you!"

Azusa had already removed his bandages, showing off his pale skin with fainted scars. Yui gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Azusa had so many scars engraved in his skin, it was unbelievable. So many scars on his once beautiful skin. Did he do that to himself? If so, Yui's heart broke even more.

The skin was beautiful and for someone to harm themselves with something so deadly like a knife, it was sad.

"Please," Azusa pleaded. "Cut… me."

Yui shook her head, looking down as the tears began to flow down. "I can't."

I won't.

"Please," he pleaded again. "Do… it."

He stepped forward as Yui stepped back. He held up the knife, making it look like he was about to stab Yui. In full defense mode, Yui pushed Azusa back, managing to snatch the knife from his hand. She swung it in front of him as a way to protect herself, but then she stopped, smelling something new in the air.

Azusa chuckled to himself, lifting his hand to his face and licking the blood from the cut Yui had given him.

"Beautiful," he muttered. "My…beautiful… new…scar."

Touching his blood and watching it drip made Azusa remember how many times he had watched his blood drip.

Even back then, his blood was still red as the apples on the tree…

 _(Flashback)_

 _In a small town filled with people, there were children who roamed the streets. Most of the children were orphans as the village was cursed with terrible fires, earthquakes that shook the houses to the ground, and illnesses._

 _Even a couple of months ago, there was a fire that destroyed a whole village near the town, which also burned down a couple of their own crop fields. The fire remained a mystery to this day._

 _In one of the dark alleys were four children. You would think because of their age, they would be playing a happy game, but they were really tormenting a poor little broken soul._

 _"Hit him again!" one of the girls, named Christiana, encouraged the tall boy, Justin._

 _Justin kicked Azusa in the stomach again, causing the poor boy to cry out as the pain grew more and more._

 _"He's bleeding again!" another girl, named Melissa, pointed out._

 _Azusa looked to his arms and slowly touched his stomach. Indeed, he felt his fingers warm and wet. Azusa looked at his fingers, seeing his deeply colored blood dripping on the concrete._

 _The three children watched as Azusa's face of horror turned to glee._

 _"Hit me again!" he encouraged Justin, laughing._

 _Melissa gagged, the smell of the blood getting to her. "Why is he laughing?"_

 _"This piece of trash clearly just loves getting hit." Justin kicked him again in the stomach, ignoring the sight of Azusa's blood._

 _This went on for another thirty minutes until the three tormentors grew bored and they heard someone walking to the alley._

 _"Let's get out of here!"_

 _Justin and the two girls ran out of the alley, leaving Azusa alone and bleeding._

 _"Wait…come…back!" he shouted the last word, reaching out to them, but they didn't come back._

 _They wouldn't ever come back as it was their last day of living._

 _(End of flashback)_

Azusa gently pushed Yui against the door, her back facing him. He pushed her hair away from her neck, taking a bite.

Yui gaspped, shutting her eyes as to ease the pain, but it was no use. She tried pushing Azusa away, but Yui was already losing too much blood. However, she had a savior that always came to her rescue.

"That's enough, Azusa." Hearing his older brother telling him to stop, Azusa let go of Yui.

She was so weak, that she fell to the ground. Yui looked over and expected to see Ayato, as he was the one who had stopped Kanato and Laito from drinking her blood, but it was only Yuma.

Disappointment washed over her, but she tried not to show it.

"I'm…sorry…Yuma," said Azusa, taking a step away as his older brother grabbed Yui and put her over his shoulder.

Yuma sighed deeply. "Just be careful, Azusa. We don't want to lose this girl like the last one."

Last one? There were more Eves? Yui's eyes widened in shock.

These boys didn't look as blood thirsty as the Sakamakis. Maybe she truly was wrong about the Mukamis.

Yuma took Yui out of Azusa's room, taking her back to her own room and laying her down on her bed. Yui groaned when her back hit the mattress, not feeling so well.

Yuma looked through her closet before taking out one of her nightgowns and throwing it onto the bed. He then pulled out a cranberry juice box from the inside of his jacket, putting it on her nightstand.

He left without muttering a word to Yui, closing the door and locking it.

Yui didn't bother drinking the juice box nor change into her nightgown. She felt so tired; her eyes began to close slowly, eventually falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Downstairs from Yui's room, the Mukami brothers were discussing their first day of school.

Azusa only listened and then told them that there were no signs of Yui turning into Eve just yet. But phase one was still in the works.

Deeper into the conversation, Ruki began to talk about their new rivals: The Sakamakis.

"Oi, I have a few of them in my classes," Yuma commented. "Especially that red haired girl, what's her name? Rose?"

"Sakura," Ruki corrected, thinking of the fiery redhead. "Sakura Sakamaki, adopted daughter of Tougo Sakamaki. Quite an interesting character, I shall say."

Kou tapped his chin, thinking to himself before it clicked. "Oh yeah! She's Amaya-chan's friend! One of my many fangirls."

Yuma snorted. "Ha! Really? Interesting you say that since she left your little fan club and bumped into me in the hallway. Yup, some fan she is."

"Well, at least I get girls' attention!"

"Yeah? Well, so did I and from that redhead girl."

Ruki rolled his eyes, rubbing his temple. "You didn't talk to her like I did and if it wasn't for the stupid Reiji, I would've had the chance to talk to her and find out what she knows about the plan."

"Why would she know anything?" Yuma wondered, not understanding Ruki. "She must be in the dark about it just like her brothers."

"Maybe…she…is…another…Eve?" Azusa guessed.

Yuma and Kou thought again, but Ruki interrupted, their ideas.

"He clearly stated that Sakura Sakamaki was left to be untouched and that is not our Eve," he told his brothers, but Yuma smirked, a little plan storming up in his mind.

"However, he never said we couldn't mess around with her," he said.

Kou chuckled. "Oh, I see what you're thinking."

Ruki listened to his brothers exchange words. What they were planning on doing was what every typical human boy would do to a beautiful girl. Get her attention and make her male friends or brothers jealous.

That simple. There wouldn't be consequences if his brother befriended Sakura, but there would be for her if she associated with any of them. Reiji made that clear.

He wasn't planning on getting involved with Sakura Sakamaki, but he was planning on watching her turn against her own family.

Oh, how wonderful.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in one of the family lounges that same night. Her dance classes were cancelled for the day and she had already finished doing all of her homework.

She finished reading all of her books and she didn't feel like listening to music, watching TV, or listening to her brothers bicker again. Sakura decided to continue finishing Beatrix's diary. It'd been a while since she last read her stepmother's personal journal.

It wasn't anything important really. Beatrix recorded her memories in words, from birthday parties to the balls they had in the mansion. Sakura giggled a couple of times when she read a couple of her stepbrothers' embarrassing moments, including her own.

She read the diary up to the end. Exactly one week before Beatrix's death. Sakura had to stop reading it before the last paragraph. She would've started crying again if she continued reading.

The death of Beatrix was terrible. Her own mother, Masami, passed away years before Beatrix, and she was the second real thing she had to a mother.

She brushed her hair, taught her how to walk and act like a proper princess and lady, and she even encouraged Sakura to continue dance.

Her relationship with Cordelia wasn't great nor was her relationship with Christa. Although she was fond of Subaru's mother more than the triplet's mother.

However, Sakura's happiness ended on October 12, 1984.

 _(Flashback)_

 _October 12, 1984_

 _It was the late afternoon and Sakura had just finished her private dance lessons. She was covered in sweat from the intense workout, so she went to go take a shower and get dressed for dinner._

 _Dinner with her family was a rare occasion nowadays. Cordelia wasn't a huge fan of them as she didn't like sitting with the other mothers and the children, but her triplets were fine with it. Christa hardly joined them for dinner and when she did, it would only end with Cordelia insulting her none stop. Beatrix would also get Cordelia's wrath, but she would make her snarky comments before taking both of her kids and Sakura away for a private dessert._

 _Today was a special dinner though, as their father Karlheinz was joining them today._

 _Sakura was excited as she hadn't seen her father in what felt like forever. Yes, he could be scary at times when he was angry, but he was kind to Sakura. After all, he did save her long ago from death._

 _She changed into a summer dress before leaving her room to meet her stepbrothers at the family room._

 _When she arrived, the triplets, Subaru, and Shu were already there, except for Reiji. Something was wrong, as Reiji was always the first to be in the family room._

 _"Where's Reiji?" Sakura asked, looking around again to see if he was hiding somewhere, but he wasn't the prankster type._

 _Just then, fifteen year old Reiji came into the room. The room suddenly roamed with a scent so thick, it made Sakura dizzy. It was the smell of blood. Beatrix's blood._

 _Reiji's eyes were wide, his hands shaking. He was clearly in shock of what happened and he wouldn't even utter a word._

 _Sakura gasped at the sight of his white shirt covered in blood. "Reiji!" She ran to her stepbrother, her hands on his chest to check for any wounds. When there weren't any wounds, Sakura slowly began to think the worst._

 _"What happened to you?" Ayato asked, his nose now consumed by the smell of the blood._

 _Reiji sat down, looking at the ground. His hair fell over his eyes, covering the small hint of anger. He couldn't let his brothers know, but more importantly, he couldn't let Sakura know what he had done._

 _Shu knew the smell of his mother's blood and his worst fears had come true the moment he saw his younger brother._

 _"M-m-mother," he stuttered, his voice shaky. "S-She was killed."_

 _Sakura shook her head, refusing to believe his words. "No… no! That's not true! Say it ain't so!"_

 _She started talking in English, muttering words her stepbrothers had heard before but never in a frantic voice. She didn't want to believe any of Reiji's words, but when Karlheinz came in with a stone face, Sakura knew it was all true._

 _In one week they all attended the funeral._

 _Sakura was sobbing the whole time, her hand holding on to Shu. She didn't want to look at Reiji, because for some odd reason, she believed he had something to do with Beatrix's murder._

 _Shu was broken that day as well. He held Sakura's hand to comfort her, but he really wanted to take her away somewhere. Far away from this place where memories of her stepmother was._

 _He already lost his best friend, now he lost his mother. Even though she was tough and somewhat cold towards him at times, she had her sweet and soft moments as well. She may have even lightened up a little when she decided to take Sakura under her wing, after Masami passed away, but she remained the same._

 _The funeral was pointless really. When a vampire dies, they turn into dust that dissolve into mini crystals and disappear forever. The only reason why they had a funeral was for Sakura as it was a human tradition to bury the dead. Even if they had nothing to bury._

 _Instead, Karlheinz built a crypt dedicated to his second wife Beatrix. It was the only crypt he had built in honor of his decreased wife, as Cordelia only got a tombstone with her name engraved._

 _(End of flashback)_

Sakura wiped her tears, not even realizing she was crying until a few tears landed on the back of her hand.

She closed the diary, getting up and looking out the window where there was the view of the graveyard.

Sakura visited the graveyard whenever she could. She would sit down by the fire that was lit every night, talking or listening to music. Sometimes she would even dance since she knew Beatrix loved watching her dance.

It was sad to think two of her mothers were gone, while another one she hardly saw because of her health issues.

Looking at the time, Sakura decided it was time to sleep, not really looking forward for the next day.

* * *

 **Well we not only got sad from Azusa's part, but we also got a little glimpse of Sakura's own past with the Sakamaki**

 **So we got Azusa, I wonder whose next in line to have their one on one with Yui. Love to hear what you think, but if you've watched the anime, you should know who it's gonna be :)**

 **As always, a huge thanks to my good friend Kezzikun who beta this chapter. You're awesome!**

 **The next update will be next week on Saturday so keep your eyes open for that!**

 **Until next time everyone!**


	7. Rivalry

**The newest chapter of Unlimited Blood everyone! Enjoy!**

 **Like always, I do not owe DL characters but my own.**

* * *

Laito was never one to sit down and listen to a woman speak such romantic words to him. He was usually on his back on a bed, with a woman hovering over him and ready to just have her way with him, but not today. Sadly.

He was in the school's library with his tutor, Naomi Yoshida, in yet another session. Ever since Yui left, he hadn't had the chance to play around with any girls. Sure, he'd flirt around with a few girls in his class or the women in the city, but they'd all been way too easy.

Laito wanted a challenge and that challenge was Naomi Yoshida. There was nothing different about her, compared to the other girls.

She wore glasses, but when she removed them, her brown eyes shined brighter than any star. Her long dark brown hair was always in a ponytail, but he had seen it down before.

Laito wanted to run his fingers through it and tug on it as well if they ever became intimate, he wanted to run his fingers through it and tug on it as well. The idea turned him on.

Naomi had a curvy waist, but she was petite. Maybe even two inches smaller than Sakura. Naomi was also human and maybe that's why she kept herself isolated from the vampire students by hanging out in the library.

He wanted to open this girl and see who she truly was. Not just as Naomi Yoshida, but as the girl she kept in the closet for no one to see.

"Laito, you're not even paying attention!" Naomi snapped her fingers in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Laito sighed, flipping his textbook. "This is so boring, let's do something fun!" He suggested, winking at her.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Not until we finish this assignment. It's not even that hard!"

"Yeah, but I am." Laito chuckled at Naomi's cheeks turning bright red.

She looked at her watch, happy to know that the session was over. "Well, that's it for today!"

"Already?" Laito checked the time on his phone, disappointment hitting him when he did see his tutoring session had ended.

"It did…Want to go out?"

"Nope!" Naomi responded, taking out her agenda and writing down a few stuff as well as checking her schedule. "Okay, so we need to talk about a new session time for this week."

Laito raised a brow. "Why?"

"There's someone else I have to tutor tomorrow and they requested we have our sessions on exactly the same day I have it with you." Naomi explained, not even looking bothered by this new arrangement.

Laito was annoyed though. Who did this person think they were?! Trying to steal his tutor like it was candy. Once something was his, he never let it go.

"And who requested this, to be exact?"

Naomi looked at her agenda. "Oh! Kou Mukami; you know that new kid and idol who just transferred here with his brothers?"

Kou Mukami. The idol Sakura and her friend seemed to like for some reason he didn't understand. Probably a girl thing, but he'd heard his music and it sucked.

"So, you're leaving me for the idol?"

"We were never together," Naomi stated. "Besides, I tutor other people besides you. This shouldn't be a problem, Laito."

"It isn't!" Laito shouted, his voice echoing, causing everyone who was in the library to turn to look at them.

The librarian paid no attention to them as she was merely old and could hardly hear the bell ring.

Naomi collected her things, putting them in her bag. "Then I will see you Friday at four?"

Laito didn't like this new change nor the fact that his tutor would be with Kou. But he accepted it and watched her leave the library. He didn't even realize that he was angry until he released the pen from his hand and saw it had been crushed.

"This means war, Kou Mukami."

* * *

"Ayato, please come out of the room!" Sakura pleaded, knocking again to wake up her stepbrother.

"No! Leave me alone!"

Sakura groaned, kicking the door before going back to her own room. She shut the door and turned on her stereo. Music from America blasted through the speakers and she laid down on her bed, reaching for her book and reading. But she didn't understand the words on the page as she had too much on her mind.

Ayato had been moody lately and he refused to leave his room. He had already missed a couple of days at school and he just… wasn't doing anything.

Each Sakamaki was in charge of making sure Ayato didn't do anything stupid, but it was Sakura who actually stayed at home to watch over Ayato. However, this was the sixth time he had done this and it was starting to get ridiculous.

But her staying at home wasn't so bad. She still attended her dance classes and did her schoolwork as Laito and Reiji collected her work from the teachers. Also, she got to do more investigating on her father's whereabouts.

The search was starting to get cold. Each time she found a man named Makoto Souh, it would only be a dead end as it would end up being the name of a child or a dead person.

She wasn't ready to give up just yet though. Her father was out there somewhere in Japan or in the world and she was going to find him. She just had to.

It was then her phone rang. Sakura turned down her music, grabbing her phone and seeing it was an unknown number from an unknown area. She answered it either way just to make sure her stepbrothers were safe or her friends. Hell, it could even be Yui!

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

 _"Hi, is this Sakura Sakamaki?"_ The speaker was talking in English, which surprised Sakura.

She coughed. "Yes, it is," Sakura responded in English. It'd been a while since she spoke in her native language and hearing herself talk in English was really strange and yet familiar.

 _"This is Hannah Jones from the Vampire Hunting Agency in London, England."_ Hannah explained herself. _"I just wanted to inform you that we received your letter and we understand you wanting to find your father, but we ask that you stay out of the search as we do not wish for the civilians to find out that Sakura Sakamaki has been alive for nearly 100 years and is looking for her father. It would cause an uproar and the agency would go crazy with the crowd."_

Sakura tried not to snap, but the lady had a point. "I understand," she said. "But you will look for him, yes?"

There was hesitation in her voice, but she answered either way. " _We will definitely try, but if we were to search for him, it wouldn't be easy."_

"How so?"

 _"Well, there's a chance he could've died but there aren't any records. He might've changed his identity or even live on the other side of the world. It won't be easy, but if we find something we will call you."_

"Understood. Thanking you for calling."

 _"Thank you for contacting us, Miss Sakamaki. Do you wish for this search to be kept secret?"_ Hannah asked.

Sakura nods. "Yes, I do. The last thing I need is my stepfather finding out I'm looking for my real father."

 _"Understood, have a nice day Miss Sakamaki."_

"You as well."

Sakura hung up the phone, taking a deep breath before screaming into her pillow.

"What's got you pissed off?"

Sakura looked up to see Ayato standing at the end of her bed wearing nothing but a pair of pants and a white shirt that was unbuttoned. His hair was damped, meaning he could've just gotten out of the shower.

"N-nothing!" Sakura lied. "Amaya just called me to tell me that I'm paired with this annoying girl in class for a project and—"

"I'm hungry," Ayato cut Sakura off, slowly crawling towards her. He grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her towards him.

She shrieked, watching as Ayato was now straddling her. "Ayato, what the Hell are you doing?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Ayato tapped her collarbone. "I'm hungry."

"Then let's go hunt!" Sakura pushed Ayato from her, jumping out of her bed. "Come on, it's nearly a full moon and we haven't hunted in a while."

Not since Yui had left.

"I don't like animal blood," Ayato reminded her. "I want Yui's blood!"

Sakura held up her hands, trying to calm down Ayato. "Woah, calm down, Ayato-kun. We'll find you another bride. Umm... oh, how about that one girl Hanna from school? You can suck her blood for the time being!"

Ayato didn't even think about sucking other girls' blood but Yui's and Sakura's. He knew that if he sucked his stepsister's blood, he would be in huge trouble with Reiji and it'd be reported to his father. Who would most likely punish him severely.

He didn't feel like going out to the city and hunting for women, so animal blood just had to do for now.

"Fine, let's hunt." Ayato got up from the bed, passing Sakura. "First one to get a deer gets bragging rights for a week!"

Sakura laughed, "Oh, you're so on."

* * *

The next day in school, Sakura finally attended classes and was once again alone, as Amaya was busy following Kou around.

She was upset at Amaya for how easily she fell for Kou's spell, but even more upset when Sakura realized Amaya was okay with the fact that Kou was jumping from girl to girl. It freaking made Laito seem like a decent person.

However, because Sakura'd been missing classes a lot, she took advantage of her free periods to catch up on work and type up any essays that were due. She had a bunch of energy in her body and some of that was due to the excess amount of blood she drank yesterday.

Hunting with Ayato was a sport that they'd done from time to time. He turned it into a competition and Sakura couldn't turn it down. Sometimes she won, sometimes she lost, but in the end she'd be satisfied.

She couldn't say the same for Ayato though. Her poor stepbrother needed Yui back, but he would never admit that out loud. Ayato would only vocally express that it was Yui's blood he missed and nothing else, but Sakura knew better.

She didn't forget the talk she had with Reiji on avoiding the Mukami brothers, but it was hard to do so when Yuma was in nearly all of her classes. She didn't talk to him, but they were forced to communicate since they bumped into each other a lot in the hallways.

"You really need to watch where you're going, Red," Yuma annoyingly said, not being amused by how they kept meeting.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You literally saw me before I saw you," she pointed out. "You could've easily moved to the side, but instead you bump into me."

"So? You're the woman and should be the one moving to the side for men."

She bitterly laughed, "No man will tell me what to do."

"Oh yeah?" Yuma grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, pushing her against the lockers. He leaned to her ear, his hot breath hitting her skin. "If I was your man, I would put a nice little collar around your soft neck to keep you in place."

In shock by such words, Sakura pushed Yuma away from her and stormed off. She ran until she knew she was far away from Yuma, going inside the library to do what she originally planned to do. But her misfortune didn't end there.

Sakura was in the library when she felt her stepbrother's presence. She looked to the empty seat next to her, that was now occupied by Subaru. Sakura was surprised to see her younger stepbrother, since he usually ditched school by now.

"Subaru, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking around to make sure there was nothing worth a million yen, just in case he wanted to destroy something.

Subaru groaned, "Why do you act scared when I'm with you? You know I won't hurt you, unless you double cross me."

The idea alone scared Sakura. Perhaps that's why she avoided Subaru whenever he was in a pissy mood or during a full moon. She knew he loved her dearly, but fuck he can be terrifying.

"How come you're not with Amaya?" Subaru wondered, not seeing Sakura's best friend in the library.

Sakura sighed, "She left me for Kou."

"You too, huh?" Subaru chuckled, but there was nothing to be amused about. "I thought you would join his little fan club."

"His music is great and all, but I don't like how he goes from one girl to another. What bugs me even more is how Amaya seems to be perfectly fine with it! She knows better than to get involved with boys like that."

"Which guys do you think she'll go for normally?" Subaru regretted those words the moment they spilled out of his mouth.

Sakura tapped her chin in thought before responding. "Well, she does like the mysterious kind," she told Subaru. "She loves the soft and the loyal kind as well. Subaru, do you see where I am going with this?"

"No."

"Ugh, I'm saying you're the one she truly wants!" Sakura blurted out, and then she realized she was inside a library and all eyes were on them.

Subaru turned bright red, covering his face with a textbook. Sakura nervously laughed, waving at them.

"Hi?"

The librarian not only walked over to them and kicked them out of the library, but she also said she'd be reporting it to the principal. In other words, be expecting a pink slip for detention soon.

The Sakamaki siblings walked out of the library with their heads down.

"Sorry I got us kicked out of the library," Sakura apologized to Subaru.

Subaru shrugged, "I don't even go to the library, so no trouble there. Actually, I think that's the first time I've gone in there."

"Only to be kicked out."

"Yeah, thanks a lot little sis."

"I'm older than than you!" Sakura corrected him, but by the height difference, Subaru was mistaken of being the oldest.

Subaru ruffled the top of her head, smiling softly. "I'm still the strongest though."

Sakura huffed, "Whatever, Subaru-san." She then got serious. "I don't know what goes inside your mind, Subaru, but I have a strong feeling you haven't gotten over Amaya yet. She may be distracted by that idol, but I know she still has feelings for you."

"Don't say such stupid things, Sakura." Subaru began to walk away, realizing how stupid it was to even think he had a chance with Amaya. "She's better off with someone else."

Sakura watched her brother walk away, feeling his pain deep in her chest. "Oh, Subaru. She really isn't, not at all."

"Relationship problems?"

The redhead nearly jumped at the sound of Ruki's voice. He chuckled at her, realizing how red she had made her cheeks glow.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" He innocently asked, his shoulder leaning against the wall.

Sakura shook her head, smiling. "Not at all! I just didn't know you were nearby."

"Is that so," Ruki looked around and realized they were now alone. "Looks like it's just you and me."

Sakura only smiled, not sure what to say to that. Ruki got closer to her, moving her hair to one side, cupping her chin.

"You really are beautiful, you know that right?"

"I've been told before," she said, feeling her body shake from his touch. "But I never believed it."

"How foolish of you, do you not trust what people tell you?"

I can barely believe my own brothers at times, Sakura wanted to say, but she didn't want her brothers to look bad. They could easily do that themselves.

Sakura shrugged, her back hitting against the wall. Ruki leaned against the wall with his shoulder.

"I really shouldn't be here and talking to you."

"Yet here you are with me."

Sakura had to admit that Ruki was awfully attractive and she felt herself drawn to him. He made her dead heart beat and when he touched her, it made her skin shiver. Even so, it was the name he bared that made Sakura think if he was the same child from her childhood. She doubted, as the last time she's heard of him, he was sent off to an orphanage after his father committed suicide. Or at least, that's what she heard from her mother.

She inhaled softly, hugging her books to her chest to make herself appear innocent. From what she knew, bad boys liked to taint the young and innocent.

"Are you sure we haven't met before, Ruki?"

Ruki shook his head, but then saw a small chain around her neck. He didn't think Sakura was fond of jewelry.

He gently pulled on the chain, not bringing it out from her shirt. "What's this? A family heirloom?"

Sakura shook her head, pulling out the locket that was hidden inside her shirt. Ruki's eyes widened when he saw it, memories flashing in his mind.

"Actually this belonged to my—"

"Sakura!"

Both teens looked to see a really angry looking Reiji walking towards them. He didn't even acknowledge Ruki as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her away.

"Ouch, Reiji that hurts!" Sakura complained, trying to tear away from Reiji, but he only held her wrist tighter.

They went outside of the school and Sakura noticed their limo. Reiji opened the door and pushed Sakura inside. She landed on the floor of the limo, right on Shu's feet.

"Get up and sit properly," Reiji got in the car, sitting down and closing the car's door. "I can see your undergarments and it isn't proper."

Sakura did as told, sitting next to Shu and Kanato.

"I wonder what Sakura-chan did this time to make Reiji so angry, Teddy."

The car ride was long and torturous, but when they made it home, Sakura wished the car ride was longer.

Everyone piled out of limo, Sakura getting out last. She slowly walked to her home, feeling Reiji's deadly glaze burning through her soul.

Sakura entered their house and that's when the screaming match began.

"I told you to avoid those Mukami boys and what do you do? You go flash your little skirt at them!"

"I didn't flash my skirt at any of them!" Sakura argued, defending herself. "I was only talking to Ruki and he's the only one I talked to! Well, I ran into one of them but even then we hardly talked."

The brothers watched as the two siblings were in a screaming match, worried that it'd get violent real quick and they were right. Sakura said something and Reiji slapped her hard against the cheek.

Shu could feel the sting of the slap on his own cheek, but he was stunned that Reiji would even lay a hand on his stepsister.

Sakura touched her cheek, ignoring the sharp sting, despite the small tears now forming on her eyes. Reiji did his best to ignore the tears, just like his stepsister.

"You talked to both Ruki and Yuma Mukami, right when I told you I'd forbidden it. Today, I found out that the audition you will have on Saturday is to star in Kou Mukami's music video. Out of all idols, it just had to be him."

"I didn't know it was Kou Mukami," Sakura confessed, but she no longer saw the point as she had already lost. "I'm sorry."

Reiji shook his head. "You disobeyed me for the last time and for that, I forbid you from going to that audition and from hunting out in the forest for a month."

"What, that's so not fair!" Sakura shouted as Reiji began to walk away to go to his study. "Why don't you trust them? They've done nothing wrong!"

Her older stepbrother ignored her, entering the study and shutting the door with a loud bang.

The rest of her siblings who stayed to watch the argument took pity on their stepsister, but said nothing to comfort her. They slowly all left the main living room, abandoning her.

Sakura fell down to the ground, sobbing madly and clutching to her chest. Reiji had never laid a hand on her, at least until now. He mistreated her in front of their brothers; the humiliation was just too much.

Suddenly, Sakura felt someone tap her shoulder and she looked up, seeing Shu standing before her and offering his hand.

"So troublesome," he said, helping her stand up. "Let's get you some ice for that."

Hand in hand, Sakura followed Shu through the kitchen and sat on top of the counter. She watched him look around before going to the fridge and taking out a pack of frozen fish sticks.

"Here," he handed her the pack, sitting on the stool.

Sakura giggled, still holding the pack of fish sticks. "Fish sticks?"

Shu shrugged, "Well you like fish sticks and the other option was peas, and you hate peas."

Seeing his reasons were sincere, she put the pack on her cheek, sighing at how cold it felt but yet felt her stinging skin at ease.

"You didn't have to help me," said Sakura, the pack still on her cheek. "I would've been able to care for myself."

"You were in tears and your emotions were out of control," Shu pointed out, looking up at Sakura. "I hate seeing you in pain."

Sakura looked at Shu, her eyes softening as she remembered something.

"Remember when we were kids and we would run outside? And then I would fall and scrap my knees?"

Shu closed his eyes, smiling to himself at the memory. "Your knees would be scrapped and small drops of blood would be exposed. Even back then you were lewd without realizing it."

Sakura blushed, her cheek no longer stinging. She put the pack down on the counter.

"Don't say such things."

"Why? Don't be ashamed of your true nature, Sakura." Shu tapped her knee, tracing circles on it. "Right here, that's where the blood always came out."

Sakura shivered at his touch, not forgetting the way Ruki made her shiver as well.

Shu continued to trace it, falling back to sleep. "Did you really talk to those guys?" He wondered, not looking at Sakura.

His stepsister saw no point in lying and just admitted it all. Shu listened and wasn't angry that she talked to Yuma and Ruki. He was mostly surprised that she disobeyed Reiji, but definitely not angry.

"Even if I haven't put my mark on you, remember one thing."

"What's that?"

Shu stopped tracing her knee, looking up at her with his blue eyes. "You belong to me."

* * *

Yui knew that taking a nice warm bubble bath would help relax her nerves.

It'd been at least two days since Azusa had drank her blood and the encounter was pretty intense. Not only did she discover that Azusa enjoyed pain a lot, but she even overheard the Mukami's discussing their plan to mess around with Sakura.

She hated the thought of those jerks playing around with Sakura's feelings and maybe getting her in trouble with her siblings.

Yui couldn't hear more of their conversation as she was afraid she'd be caught for eavesdropping on them. Yui could only hope that Sakura would be alright and she would be smart enough to not fall for those Mukami boys.

She grabbed the sponge that was floating around and she gently scrubs herself with body wash. Even before she can begin to wash her hair, the door to the bathroom opened widely.

Yui gasped as she saw that Yuma was at the entrance and holding the door handle.

She then screamed bloody murder.

Yuma let go of the door handle, covering his ears. "Oi, calm down, Sow! You don't have to scream like some banshee."

Yui ducked herself underneath the water, hugging her knees to her chest. "You could've knocked!"

"Yeah, I did, but you didn't hear me and I just decided to burst open. That's what happens when you can't hear, Sow."

"It doesn't matter, you have to knock!"

"Whatever, come with me," Yuma walked over to the tub and tried to yank her out of it.

Yui screamed even more as Yuma tried to pull her out of the tub, but she managed to slip out of his grasp and fell back into the tub with a splash. The water in the tub splashed Yuma, causing his uniform to get wet.

"That's just great," he muttered. "Now I have to actually fucking wash it. Thanks a lot, Sow."

"Why are you even in here?"

"I needed to see you," Yuma confessed. "Get out of the tub."

"Let me put on clothes at least."

"Who cares who sees ya naked? No one is going to get turned on."

Yui blushed madly. "That's not the point!"

Minutes later, Yuma finally left the bathroom. Yui sighed in relief, taking off the plug that stopped the water from draining. She got out of the bathtub and quickly put a towel on before any of the other Mukami brothers decided to visit her, then quickly went to her room.

She changed into her clothing and let down her hair from its bun. Yui groaned when she realized she didn't even get to wash her hair because Yuma just had to interrupt her bath time. As kind as these boys liked to think they were, Yui was slowly starting to miss the Sakamakis more and more.

Yui put on her shoes and opened the door. She jumped when she saw Yuma standing outside of her room.

"You decent?" He asked and she slowly nodded her head.

He chuckled and tilted his head to the side as a way of saying, 'Follow me'. Yui followed him down a few hallways and they ended up outside. The sun was still out and she was so happy she got to be under the sun. Yui took a deep breath, letting out a soft breath.

"It's nice, huh?"

Yui agreed. "I just… I just miss being under the sun." She looked around, realizing they were surrounded by various plants. "What is this?"

"My garden," Yuma happily replied, picking up a basket nearby. "I grew it all myself."

"Amazing."

Yuma threw the basket he had at her. "Come on, these vegetables aren't going to pick themselves."

Yui followed Yuma to where the tomatoes were growing. She was amazed at how huge and red they were for something that was grown outside of their home.

"So, you grew these all by yourself?" Yui asked as Yuma put the tomatoes in the basket. "These look delicious!"

Yuma snorted, "Of course they do! I grew them all myself."

Yui continued holding the basket as Yuma piled it with more tomatoes. He knelt down in front of a small bush, looking a small rounded tomato.

"Why do you grow these fruits and vegetables, Yuma-kun?"

"Well, if we ever run out of food, we can rely on the food I grow. Ruki always knows how to make it into a five star dish."

The blonde girl raised a brow. "But I thought vampires could live off without food?"

A week after she awakened as a vampire, Reiji gave Yui a few lessons on how to control her thirst and abilities as a vampire. One of those lessons included the fact that vampires could live without food and she was so pissed. All those times they sucked her blood and only to discover they could easily live without it. She was only inches away at snapping when she found out the little fact.

However, blood was a satisfaction and once a vampire tastes it for the first time, it can be quite addicting. Yui was proud of herself for not going crazy without the taste of blood.

"We could," said Yuma. "But I like eating and so do the others, plus I don't mind growing them either. We were once humans, you know?"

Yui's eyes widened. "You were?" She truly believed they were purebloods, but maybe that's why Kanato was disgusted by the way they smelled.

Yuma noded, "Yup. I don't think I've meet other half bloods besides you, Sow."

Yui saw this as her chance. "So you haven't met Sakura Sakamaki yet?" she innocently asked.

Yuma frowned, remembering the redhead girl he crashed into at the hallway and the one he was determined the mess around with Kou.

"Yeah, I met her," he admitted. "She's a half blood? I thought she was a pureblood like her brothers."

"Stepbrothers," Yui corrected him. "And she's been a half blood since she turned ten, I believe?"

"Interesting." Yuma picked at a small tomato. "Ugh, these won't do."

He began picking at them, throwing away the dead roots.

Yui frowned as he picked on the vegetables. "Wait, how come you're still picking them if they aren't any good?"

"If you don't take out the bad sprouts, they won't grow. Just like humans."

The last sentence sent such a cold chill down Yui's spine that she remained still, until Yuma ordered her to continue picking. She knelt down in front of the tomato bush, picking out the good tomatoes as well as taking out the bad sprouts.

"When did you learn how to grow vegetables and fruits?"

"My friend from the slums taught me how," said Yuma. "If it wasn't for him, I would've been dead."

"The slums?" Yui muttered, not even being able to imagine Yuma living in the slums in his childhood.

Yuma shook his head, "I use to live in the slums," he told Yui. "It's not something I like to talk about."

Yui didn't push it anymore. These Mukami brothers had dark pasts and she didn't want to trigger anything for them. Even if they hated being compared to the Sakamakis, in a few ways these boys were so similar to them.

Yuma tried to block the memories of the cement walls and ground being covered in blood. His friends lying dead on the ground as their blood painted the streets.

He hated the fact that he remembered his friends lying dead and not the good times they had together.

The vampire looked over at Yui, a small tomato in his hand. "Here," he said, pushing the tomato into her mouth.

Yui was caught off guard, but she chew on the tomato. The juice was sweet yet bitter as well; overall it was delicious.

"It's good," she reported.

Yuma grinned, "I knew it would be."

Without warning, Yuma picked Yui up and pulled down her shirt on her shoulder. He then bit down, sucking her blood. Yui whimpered as Yuma held her tighter and sucked more of her blood.

"Not bad," he commented. "Just a little bit more."

Yuma took another bite and Yui began to get dizzy. He was taking too much blood and her eyelids grew heavy, until she eventually collapsed in his arms due to the the excessive amount of blood she lost.

He didn't even realize she fainted until he pulled away and felt how light she suddenly got.

The tall vampire cursed under his breath. "Great, now I have to carry her back."

Hours later, Yui woke up on the same couch when she first found herself on at the Mukami house.

She must've been out for hours, but the sun was still out and she assumed it was now the late afternoon.

"Now you're awake."

Yui turned her head to see Yuma sitting on the couch across from her, holding a jar of… sugar cubes?

She groaned when she felt the sunlight on her skin. "How long was I out?"

"Awhile." Yuma took out a sugar cube from the jar. "You're such a pain, you know that?"

Before she could even say anything, Yuma walked over to the couch and sat down where there was space. He then took the sugar cube and put it between his teeth, leaning to Yui's face.

Yui gasped at such an act, her teeth biting on the sugar cube only an inch away from Yuma's lips. He let go of the sugar cube, using his thumb to push it inside Yui's mouth.

"There, I just shared something very valuable to me with you," he took another sugar cube and popped it into his mouth. "Let it melt on your tongue. It's sweeter that way."

Yuma got up and walked away from the living room, closing the door loudly when he left.

Yui did what Yuma suggested, letting the sugar dissolve on her tongue. She moaned at the sweetness, not realizing she was hungry for blood until then.

Looking at the jar of sugar cubes, Yuma recalled the old days when it was the only thing he had. Besides his small pack of friends, of course.

 _(Flashback)_

 _A small child, no older than eight, sat against a building made out of bricks in a dark cold alley. The ground had puddles and filled with people's waste, a strong disgusting smell filled the boy's nose._

 _He tried to get up, but his shoulder burned whenever he tried to move it. The boy sat back down, crouching forward so his burnt shoulder wouldn't touch the building._

 _Fire, there was so much fire and that's all he could remember. Did his life begin with the glimpses of fire? Or did it end that way? He couldn't tell, but he had to be in a fire somehow, because how could he explain his burns? Hell, if someone found him, how could he explain he didn't know his own name?_

 _Touching his shoulder, he hissed at the pain, but bit his tongue to keep silent. He looked at his fingers, seeing that they had accidentally peeled his skin and now he had dried blood underneath his fingertips._

 _"Hey, you okay?"_

 _He looked up at the sound of someone's voice. There was a boy older than him standing in front of him and looking concerned. He had short blonde hair that was so messy, it would drive any mother crazy. He wore dirty baggy clothes, but it stayed on with a red belt around his waist._

 _Lucks cringed at the burnt skin, but quickly hid it as he didn't want the small boy to feel bad._

 _"Are you all alone?" he asked, looking around to see if anyone he didn't know was coming. "Can you talk?"_

 _The boy shrugged._

 _"Japanese? German? Hell, do you talk English?"_

 _"Japanese," the small boy responded in a whisper._

 _"Ah, that's good because I don't know the other two languages I mentioned." Lucks laughed at himself, expecting the boy to laugh but he only looked at him with confusion._

 _Lucks knew that this boy needed his help. If he stayed here by himself, he would be sent to an orphanage and from what he knew, that orphanage was no place for them._

 _"Listen, me and my friends… we can take care of you. We can patch that burn up and you can stay with us for as long as you need."_

 _The boy looked up, his eyes wide. "Really?"_

 _"Yeah!" He extended his arm out to the boy. "I'm Lucks."_

 _Before the boy could accept his hand, a few other boys joined the scene. They were all bruised up and dirty, but their spirits weren't broken yet._

 _"Don't worry about them, they're with me," said Lucks. "So, what do ya say?"_

 _The boy, who would be soon known as Bear, took his hand and joined the small band of boys that Lucks has created._

 _The memories of his friends were fuzzy, but Yuma can still distinctly remember the sight of their blood painting the streets._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

In another living room, the Mukami brothers all sat around, not knowing why Ruki had called for them.

Azusa sat by a vase of pink roses, poking the thorns, hoping he'd draw some blood.

"Azusa, be careful with those," Ruki warned, not looking up from his book.

The youngest Mukami pouted, but obeyed Ruki either way.

"Yuma, any signs of the awakening?" Ruki asked, going straight to the point of why they were all together.

Yuma shook his head. "None. I drank a lot too and there weren't any signs at all."

"We can't give up just now," said Ruki. "That man will be expecting results soon and he would be disappointed to know we have no progress on awakening Eve."

Kou looked up, smirking. "Give me a chance, Ruki. I'm sure I can get Eve to come out."

Ruki stared at Kou, not sure if he should let his brother take on the task, but he was the only one who hadn't drank from Eve or spent time with her. Maybe Kou was the answer to everything.

Sighing, Ruki agreed as Kou threw a fist in the air in excitement.

 _Be careful, M-Neko-chan,_ Kou thought to himself. _I'm ready to play._

* * *

 **I don't think I need to explain myself which Mukami brother is up next and just like with Kezzikun, the next chapter will kill you**

 **This was a whole lot of fun to write and a huge thank you to my good friend Kezzikun who was the beta for this chapter. She currently has a story called, Star-Crossed Lovers for the Vampire Knight fandom, and I highly recommend it. Although it is rated M, you've been warned**

 **I also have a story on Wattpad under my pen name for and it's called My Summer Love. If you like kpop artists or just a kpop story, go ahead and check it out! I currently have three chapters out and the fourth is being written as we speak.**

 **I don't think I'll be able to update this week, as it is prom week and its hectic. But if I do update, keep your eyes open for it!**

 **Like always,'please leave a review and until next time!**


	8. Prince's Tale

**Well...hey guys. I know, I know I am late but I have a few good reasons for that.**

 **One, it was prom so I couldn't update that weekend. Two, testing has been occurring so I couldn't take my time to update. And those are my two reasons. Thank you though for being patient with me and not sending me hate reviews on where the Kou chapter is.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy! Like always I do not owe Diabolik Lovers but my own characters. Enjoy, M Neko-Chans!**

* * *

 _Behind a mansion that held the grandest of parties by the wealthiest family in the area, two children and a couple of servants were outside in the gardens._

 _The party started early afternoon and it would most likely continue until midnight. The children weren't fond of parties, especially the girl, and with his father's permission, Ruki took his guest out by the gardens._

 _"Come play with me, Ruki!"_

 _A soft child's voice was heard from the distance. Ruki knew he was dreaming of his past as he could see his younger self rolling his eyes at the young girl and returning his attention to his book._

 _He remembered this place as one of the gardens they had in their mansion. It was a beautiful garden, as there were multiple rose bushes, a gazebo, and they were also by the small water that streamed from the mountains._

 _Ruki was in charge of keeping the friend of his father's daughter company and be her playmate. He wasn't fond of childish games and would much rather be inside in his room and read, but he couldn't disobey his father._

 _A small little girl ran up to him, her long red hair already out of its braid and following down her back. Her white gloves were already covered in mud and Ruki could see the bottom of her dress also covered in dirt. Masami was going to have a fit when she saw how dirty her daughter had gotten._

 _"Look at you, you're a mess!" Ruki exclaimed, closing his book and grabbing one of the towels that the butler nearby held. "A lady shouldn't be playing in dirt like that."_

 _His guest looked down at her feet in shame. "I'm sorry," she muttered, gasping when Ruki grabbed her hands and removed her white gloves._

 _"These were imported from England, Sakura," he reminded her, angry that they were ruined and threw them at the butler. "Throw these away and bring Miss Sakura the new pair of gloves I brought for her."_

 _The butler bowed his head at Ruki. "As you wish, Master."_

 _"Hurry up," Ruki ordered and the butler walked away as quickly as he could._

 _Sakura tilted her head to the side. "You bought me a new set of gloves?" She asked, wondering if it was true or if he was making it up._

 _Ruki rolled his eyes again, sitting down on the bench that was underneath the gazebo. "They were supposed to be a gift for the next time you came, but clearly you need them now than later. Which means I have to buy you a new gift."_

 _The small girl shook her head in protest. "You don't have to do that, Ruki-san! I hardly buy you anything and—"_

 _He held up a hand to silence her, interrupting Sakura. "Must I remind you that I am your fiancé? Meaning you are to be my wife and if I want to shower you with gifts, I will do as a please."_

 _There was no point in arguing with Ruki, so Sakura agreed with him. The butler came back with a small box in his hands and presented it to Ruki. He snatched it from the butler's hands and told him to leave them be._

 _The butler had strict orders to not leave the children on their own, so he stood nearby them. But a little farther away to not hear their childish conversations._

 _Ruki opened the box, taking out a pair of pure white gloves that were short and Sakura's size. He took Sakura's hand and put the glove on her, doing the same for the other. Ruki then turned her around and brushed her hair with his fingers. He ignored the small groaning noises she'd make when he untangled a strand of her hair. Knowing it was slightly painful, he apologized softly and continued on until Sakura's hair looked presentable._

 _"There, now you look worthy to be my wife."_

 _Sakura turned around and smiled, hugging him on the side. "I love you, Ruki!" she exclaimed, even if she didn't really know what love was back then._

 _Ruki didn't respond to her words but only hugged her back._

The memory soon faded away. Ruki opened his eyes to see he was in his room. Looking out the window, he saw that it was still nighttime and nowhere near daylight. He must've woken up in the middle of the night then.

He looked around, not seeing a small little girl in sight, but her photograph on top of his drawer, next to his family's own photograph.

He got up slowly, walking to the photograph and picking it up. Ruki could've easily made up the image of the girl in his dreams, but looking at the photograph she wasn't made up but a real person from his memory.

The photograph was taken exactly a week before Sakura's father, Makoto Souh, was murdered from a robbery. The news of his passing devastated his father and mother.

The Souh family were old friends and when Sakura was born, they quickly announced that their children were to be married when Sakura came of age. Ruki wasn't happy about the engagement when he grew older to understand it, but he soon warmed up to the idea.

Sakura may have been wild at times, but she had shown herself to be a very proper young girl.

Ruki was still too young to know what love was, he was only seven at the time while Sakura was four.

They had their good times and when he was in a good mood, he'd join her in those knights and princess games she was so fond of. And when they had to make an appearance in parties, they were each other's dance partners and would never leave each other's side.

The bond they had was small, but it was beginning to grow into something more. If fate was kind to them, Ruki believed they would've actually fallen in love. Get married because of love and not because of what their families would provide for one another. Have the kids he knew Sakura would've wanted.

Sadly, it wasn't what the universe had in mind.

When Makoto died, it was the same time problems began to appear in his household. His father soon went into debt and his mother left them to run off with a lover.

She left Ruki a note saying she loved him and would return when the time was right, but Ruki knew better than to believe a woman's words.

That same week, Makoto committed suicide.

Ruki was the only one left in their family and he believed he could live on his own with their servants by his side. Yet the people who he treated like livestock turned their backs on him.

On the night of his father's funeral, Ruki was walking around his mansion when he spotted the servants holding various pieces of their furniture and prized possessions, including his mother's jewelry and father's finest coats.

"What the Hell are you doing?" he had asked his servants, stomping over to them and snatching his mother's ring from a maid's hand.

He tucked the ring in his pocket, frowning at the woman. "You're lucky I don't have a whip or I would strike you for stealing." Ruki looked over at the others. "Why don't you put those away and prepare my dinner?"

Two butlers looked at each other, slowly putting down the couch they were carrying and walking towards the small child.

"We don't need to listen to you, Master Ruki." One of them sneered, punching him hard across the face.

Ruki fell to the ground, holding his cheek. Another butler kicked him hard in the stomach, laughing madly as he caused the small child more pain.

The maids laughed, seeing the blood that was spilling from the cuts and his nose. They spat on him before they took the things they believed were worth money.

He laid there for a while, waiting for someone to come by. He even hoped Sakura and her mother would come in, taking him home with them. They had no money, but he just wanted to be with someone he knew.

Sakura and Masami never came though. Instead, social workers from a nearby village came and took him to an orphanage. It was there where Ruki met his brothers, Yuma, Kou, and Azusa. Even if he had a new family, Ruki still felt abandoned by the girl who could've been his.

"You left me all alone," Ruki muttered, touching the photograph, closing his eyes and hearing her soft childish voice. "If you truly are Sakura Souh, we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Sakura had to pull her phone away from her ear when she told Amaya the news. She knew Amaya was going to freak out, but she didn't think she would scream bloody murder.

Once the screaming had stopped, Sakura put the phone back to her ear.

"You done?" Sakura asked, hearing her friend inhale deeply.

"I just can't believe he would do that to you! He knows how important every audition is for you and this is the first audition in a while. Miss Hino is not going to be happy when she hears you're going to miss the audition."

Miss Hino had been Sakura's dance teacher for years and she knew the truth about vampires and of Sakura's family. While she knew Sakura's father was the most powerful vampire in the world, that didn't mean she treated Sakura any differently like the other dancers. She would be called out for the mistakes she made and she would have disciplines as well. Sakura respected her even more for that and saw Miss Hino as the wise lady in her life. But she could be scary at times.

"Don't remind me," said Sakura. "I don't want to lie to her either."

"Then what are you going to tell her?"

Sakura stayed quiet, wondering what she would tell Miss Hino. The old woman could read her like a book, so she could easily detect any lies given to her. She didn't want to give the impression that her brothers were cruel, even if they were, but didn't Miss Hino know that already?

"I don't know," Sakura told Amaya. "I'll think of something… have fun at dance class."

"It won't be the same without you."

Both girls hung up the phone at the same time, Sakura collapsing on her bed.

Today was her hip hop class and they would be rehearsing the audition dance. Sakura saw no point in attending if she wasn't even going to audition. Reiji getting mad at her for disobeying his orders and forbidding her from going to the audition was a little extreme, but nothing was going to change his mind.

"That asshole," Sakura muttered, playing with the locket in her hands. "Why did Ruki became so interested in my locket?"

It was strange how Ruki noticed her locket and asked if it was a family heirloom. They mostly said it was a beautiful necklace and that was about it. Sakura didn't think much of it, putting too much thought into something that probably wasn't a big deal.

Suddenly Ayato burst into the room, holding a piece of paper and a red marker.

"I need your help with something."

Sakura sat up on the bed, Ayato jumping on it and lying flat on his stomach.

She eyed the piece of paper, seeing it had Yui's name on it. "What the hell are you doing?"

"How old is Yui?"

"Seventeen."

Ayato scribbled that down. "And how tall is she? Like 5'3?"

"5'2," Sakura corrected, more confused than before. "Just what the Hell are you doing?"

"Sh, I'm not done."

Ayato continued to write down a couple more things and Sakura was even more concerned when he wrote down his number at the bottom of the page.

"There!" Ayato handed the paper over to Sakura. "Aren't I a genius?"

She reads through the paper, coughing to clear her throat. It was something alright. The poster went something like this:

 **Breastless Missing!**

 **Name: Breastless**

 **Age: 17?**

 **Born: Sometime in 1998**

 **Eye Color: A freaky color between red and pink**

 **Height: 5'2 (short)**

 **Note: If found, call the number in the bottom of the poster. No reward if she's found, but if you took her, you have five seconds to run**

Sakura looked at Ayato and back at the poster. On top of the poster was Yui's school picture that she took for her school ID. The whole poster was a joke and she had to let Ayato know that he couldn't put this around Japan. No one would take him seriously.

"Yeah, this isn't going to work."

Ayato's smile fell along with his hopes. "Why?"

Sakura read to him the poster, adding a few comments here and there, until he turned red from embarrassment. He snatched the poster from her hands, ripping it in half. Ayato threw the two pieces of paper, watching it fly down to the ground.

Sakura knew Ayato was trying and the poster was his way of showing how desperate he was starting to get. It'd been three weeks now since Yui had been gone. Who knew if she was still in the country or if she had gone somewhere else in the world?

If Ayato wanted to have an idea on where to find Yui, he had to go to the one place vampires would only be found at if they were dead.

"Ayato, you have to go to the Vampire Hunting Associations in London."

Ayato blinked at his stepsister. "W-What?"

She knew what she was going to tell her stepbrother would most likely result in another screaming match and Ayato ratting her out to their siblings, but he was desperate and so was she. Despite the sickening feeling in her stomach, Sakura trusted Ayato. They'd done enough for each other and if he were to betray her now, well at least she did a final favor for him.

"When Ritcher was dying, he told me and Laito a couple of... things." She began to explain, remembering the smell of his disgusting blood and how he was painting the floor with it. "He even mentioned my father, Makoto Souh, was still alive."

"Makoto Souh?" Ayato muttered, not knowing what to think of this information. "And what does looking for Yui have to do with your father? He's dead, isn't he?"

"That's what I want to find out myself."

It took him a moment to see what Sakura meant by her words. Well, this explained a few things he had noticed about his stepsister. No one had pointed it out, assuming it was for a project at school, but she'd been searching through old family records and looking at family photographs. Then there was that letter.

Ayato remembered since Reiji was scowling at Sakura for coming late from dance class and she said she had to drop off a letter for her friend at the post office. Ayato wasn't the brightest vampire, but he was slowly starting to connect the pieces together.

"You've been contacting the Vampire Hunting Association, haven't you?"

Sakura didn't answer him, but slowly nodded her head. Ayato was angry at how stupid his stepsister could be. She was lucky it was him who found out and not Reiji; or worse, their father. But he could somehow understand his stepsister.

Like her, he was desperate to find someone. Only he knew that Yui was alive and who knew whether Makoto was even still in this world. If he was, he had to be a vampire. Nothing else.

"How long have you've been looking for your father?" Ayato softly asked, surprising Sakura.

"How long has it been since Yui became a vampire?"

Ayato's eyes widened, putting his hands on his hips. "Nearly two months?" He whistled. "Any luck?"

"I got a call, but I doubt they're going to do anything about it."

"Do they know you're the half-blood princess and that they should do as you say?" Sakura shook her head and Ayato sighed. "They may not do anything to find your father, but I wonder if they will listen to a pureblood prince."

Sakura could see Ayato's lips curling into a devious smirk. She didn't know what he was thinking and she was afraid of what he'd do.

"Ayato, what are you suggesting we do?"

Ayato shrugged, getting up from her bed and walking to the door. "Me and you are going on a field trip."

"What do you mean?"

Ayato was already looking through her closet, taking out a short strapless red dress that she had worn to clubs and black stiletto heels.

"Pack this up and some others things you'll need for this weekend." He threw the dress and heels on her bed. "I also need you to practice your English again, Sakura. Me and you are going to London."

"Can I go to school first?"

Ayato looked at the time and saw that it was nearly time to go to their classes. He didn't want to go, but Reiji would get angry if he skipped school again. Not that he cared, but Sakura did.

"Fine. School first, then London."

If Yui was a goody two-shoes like his stepsister, maybe she would finally attend school.

When they arrived at the academy, Ayato was disappointed once again.

* * *

Earlier that same day, Yui had made her bed and had gotten ready for the night, even if she would be staying at the house again.

Really, this was starting to get ridiculous now. She knew that vampires couldn't die from hunger and she ate dinner with the Mukami boys, but she needed blood.

At this point, she didn't care what kind of blood, she just wanted it. But she didn't want to tell the boys that. Knowing Yuma, he'd probably make fun of her or mock her for being so needy.

There was a knock on her door and before she could even ask who was outside, the person opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello M-Neko-chan!" greeted Kou, holding a large, beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Hello, Kou-kun," she raised an eyebrow at the sight of the roses. "Who are those for?"

Kou held them out for her. "Why, for you! Who else is worthy of these flowers, but you, M-Neko-chan?"

Yui giggled, blushing lightly and accepting the roses. "Aw, that's so sweet of you!"

Besides being allowed to eat dinner, walk around the house, and go outside to Yuma's garden, this was probably the sweetest thing one of the Mukami boys had done for her.

She inhaled the smell, never realizing how sweet the roses smelled until now.

Kou watched Yui's actions, smiling. "Do you like them?"

"Yes," she bowed her head. "Thank you, Kou-kun!"

"Great! Now give me your blood."

Yui's smile faded, "What?"

Kou pulled Yui towards him by grabbing her waist. He pushed her hair away from her neck, but Yui also pushed him away.

He was stunned for a second, but then chuckled darkly. "You dare push me away?"

"Sorry, I still don't feel well after Yuma drank my blood yesterday and—"

"Excuses, excuses, that's all you women are full of nowadays." Kou shook his head in annoyance. "I guess I'll take these roses also!"

Kou yanked the bouquet of roses from Yui, beginning to ruthlessly tear them apart from the stem and throwing the petals at Yui.

"Here, aren't they just pretty?!"

"Kou, stop this!" Yui cried, swiping away the rose petals that flew close to her mouth.

Kou threw the discarded bouquet to the floor, stomping on it. He then kicked them to the side, grabbing Yui's neck.

"The world I live in, I give and I expect something in return. Where I come from, that's all they taught me. Now I'm going to teach you." Kou's once high pitched voice was now deeper and terrifying; it sent a shiver down Yui's core.

He pushed her down to the ground, lowering down to straddle her hips. "When you want something from someone, you give them something first and then they should reward you. But looks like I'm going to have to steal from you."

Kou bit down on Yui's neck, moaning in pleasure as her blood flowed down his throat. Never had he ever drank such sweet blood before. He couldn't even compare it to the girls he managed to drink from before.

"This is so good," he commented, licking his lips. "I want more."

Yui knew she was getting weaker, even if it was impossible. Reiji may be intelligent and knew things she didn't know herself, but he was wrong about half-bloods no longer having human characteristics.

She could feel herself getting dizzy and lightheaded, with everything fading to black.

* * *

During that same time, Yuma was making his rounds. He would ditch his fourth class and just walk around the hallways, hoping he'd get to bump into that redhead girl again and boy, was he in for a treat.

Just coincidentally, Yuma happened to turn to another hallway when he felt his body hit something. He looked down and saw Sakura standing before him, looking down and muttering an apology.

Yuma was confused. She never apologized for bumping into him.

"Hey, Red, did you forget something?"

Sakura turned around, looking at the ground to see if she dropped something, but seeing the floor was cleared.

"No?"

"You forgot to make a snarky comment and then I make another snarky comment and you—hey, is that a bruise on your cheek?" Yuma asked, taking a step towards her and touching her right cheek.

Sakura winced at his touch, the bruise still fresh and not completely healed.

Yuma clenched his fists. "So it is," he said under his breath. Yuma grabbed Sakura and carried her over his shoulder.

She protested on being carried and said she could walk on her own, but Yuma wasn't going to listen. She was actually very light to carry, almost like carrying a pillow.

He chuckled when he felt her small fists hit his back and shoulder blade. The hits felt more like a small pinch.

When he saw the sign to the nurse's office in front of a door, Yuma opened the door and walked in, closing it as they entered.

Yuma then walked to a bed and put Sakura down. Sakura sat up quickly, fixing her skirt so Yuma wouldn't see her underwear.

She watched him look around the infirmity, opening drawers and cabinets.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for condoms." Yuma quickly answered.

Sakura gasped and Yuma laughed at her reaction.

"Just kidding, Red. I'm looking for some ice and maybe even some cream to ease that nasty bruise on your cheek. Whoever hit ya really wanted to mark you."

"You don't say", Sakura muttered, then realized that she was in the school's infirmity room. With Yuma Mukami.

Sakura turned red at being alone in the same room with a boy she didn't even know and who her brother ordered her to stay away from. If she kept this up, Sakura would have another bruise on her left cheek.

Yuma finally managed to find an ice pack from a mini refrigerator. He put it on Sakura's bruised cheek gently. Sakura shivered at the cold against her skin, putting her hand over Yuma's hand without even realizing it.

Both stared at each other in the eyes. Perhaps seeing each other because they wanted to and not because they bumped into each other like always.

Yuma didn't realize how Sakura's eyes were a dark shade of violet and how they had a small gleam to them. If he was still alive, his heart would have been beating fast because of how close their faces were.

"You know, if that bruise opens up, blood will come gushing out." Yuma put down the ice pack on Sakura's lap, her hand that held it following after. "I wonder how you taste."

The tension between them was high; Sakura knew something could happen between them. If it wasn't for the sound of someone coughing loudly, Yuma would've leaned more forward to her lips.

Yuma removed his hand from Sakura's bruised cheek, blushing from getting caught in a weird position.

Sakura looked behind Yuma, seeing for the first time the school's new male nurse.

He was tall, but only a few inches shorter than Yuma. He had long white hair that was tied in a low ponytail and glasses that framed his face. As a school nurse, he wore white gloves and a white lab coat, with his facility staff ID tag attached to the breast pocket.

"Hello," he greeted them, not reacting to how he first met the two students. "I'm Reinhart, the new nurse. What can I do for you?"

Yuma tilted his head to Sakura's side, a way of him saying without speaking. "Ask her."

Sakura pouted that she had explain, but told Reinhart of her bruise and that she had an ice pack to help it. He walked over to the girl, checking the bruise and writing what he saw on a clipboard that he grabbed from a cabinet nearby. Yuma looked around the room while Reinhart did his work. He would glance at Sakura from time to time, looking away when she caught his eye.

"You're not dizzy or anything, are you?" Reinhart asked Sakura and she shook her head. "Well, all I can do is allow you to keep that ice pack for your cheek and give you pills for the pain. Are you okay with that?"

Sakura gently nodded, having a strange feeling of assurance with the man. It could be because he was a nurse, but she felt there was something else to it.

Reinhart left to go find some pain relief pills for Sakura as Yuma walked back to her.

"You good?"

Sakura nodded, "I will be," she said. "Thanks, Yuma."

Yuma raised a brow. "You know my name?" Then he felt stupid for asking because they had a lot of classes together.

Sakura giggled softly. "We have classes together, Yuma. Of course I know your name."

"Oh," Yuma chuckled. "Then let's sit together during English. From what I heard, you speak it naturally and I'm bad at it. So, sit with me."

It was more of an order than a request, but Sakura accepted it either way.

Reinhart came back and Yuma excused himself from the room. Sakura was actually upset that he was leaving her, but she couldn't express her annoyance without him being cocky about it. So she kept quiet as he left the room.

As she swallowed the pills and drank a glass of water, Reinhart wrote Sakura two slips so they could go to their next class without being asked why they were late.

"One for you," he said while ripping it from the notepad. "And one for your boyfriend."

Sakura's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh no, the guy who just left isn't my boyfriend."

Reinhart raised a brow. "Oh? My apologies, you two act like how me and my own wife act when we're alone. He's new to this school, isn't he?"

"Yeah, him and his brothers transferred from Tokyo or something. You probably know Azusa Mukami? The one who always wears bandages for some reason?"

Reinhart tapped his chin in thought, before snapping his fingers. "Ah, yes! I gave him a few packs of bandages and he happily left my office. Interesting kid."

"Yeah, those brothers are interesting, all right." Sakura heard the bell ring. "I should probably go to my next class."

"How did you get that bruise?" Reinhart asked, stopping her from walking away by putting his arm in front of her.

Sakura froze at his question, not knowing what to say. Reinhart knew that he wasn't going to get an answer, so he put his arm down, silently telling Sakura she was free to leave.

Right as she opened the door, Reinhart said, "If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here."

She smiled softly at the man, bowing her head. "Thank you." Sakura walked out the door and went to her next class.

It so happened to be the class Yuma told her they would be sitting together and she suddenly felt nervous.

Not of being near him, but of possibly connecting more than she had hope.

XX

He should be asleep or at least be ignoring the world like always, but instead he was following Sakura to class and making sure that tall guy didn't follow her.

Even if he wasn't as concerned as Reiji about the new kids, he still kept an eye open. When he heard that Sakura was with Yuma in the nurse's office, he was worried.

Using the small energy he had, Shu got up and went to stand outside of the nurse's office. When he heard the door open, he went and hid in another hallway, peeking his head to see Yuma walking out.

Shu watched him walk away, but stayed behind to make sure Sakura came out alright.

When she did come out, she held an ice pack on her cheek where Reiji had slapped and left a bruise. Which was why Reiji would be missing his favorite teacup set for a while. Until her bruise went away at least.

Shu sighed, sliding down against the wall and listening to his music. Her bruise must've gotten worse and Yuma probably took her to get it checked out by the nurse.

"Getting other men's attention," Shu rolled his eyes. "If she wanted help she could've asked me."

Yet, she didn't.

He had been the worst stepbrother and if they were together, the worst lover ever.

Maybe she was better off with Yuma.

Shu tried to shake the thought away, but it kept coming back each time he closed his eyes and imagined his love in a different world with the perfect man by her side.

* * *

When school ended on Friday, Ayato and Sakura rushed home, packed their bags, and left for London.

Reiji had to attend a student council meeting after school and didn't find out his stepsister and brother left until the next day. He was beyond pissed that they didn't tell him of their plans and also angry that they left to another foreign country.

Luckily, Sakura was half British and knew more English than Ayato. Reiji just hoped he wouldn't get any calls of his brother being in jail or something.

The brothers that were still in Japan were free to do as they pleased. Kanato even left to go to a candy shop at the mall and Reiji went with him. Just to keep an eye on him. Laito also went out but to visit a friend. This surprised them all as he didn't seem like the kind to hang out with people, unless it was a girl he was trying to screw.

Shu stayed at home like always and Subaru was with him in the living room.

Subaru wasn't the kind to go out and do what regular teenage boys did his age. He wasn't a regular boy to begin with and he didn't like hanging out with humans as much. He tolerated them, but that was about it.

Today was different though, because Subaru knew that today was Amaya's audition for the music video. It would've been Sakura's day as well, but she was forbidden to attend and left with Ayato to go on an adventure.

All week, Subaru debated whether he should go and watch as support, or stay at home and maybe visit his mother.

The audition was taking place in an old theater that was by the studio and it was open to the public. Even if it wasn't though, Subaru would still have gone either way.

Like Sakura, Subaru wasn't fond of Amaya being Kou's lost puppy, but what could he do? He didn't control her and they weren't even together in the first place. They just made out.

Amaya wanted something more, but Subaru was scared. Scared that he'd break her heart and cause her to go crazy like Karlheinz did to his mother, Christa.

He knew he was overreacting, but it could happen.

"You're thinking too loud," Shu commented, shifting on the couch. "Just go to that audition."

Subaru raised a brow. "How do you know about it? Last time I checked, you and Sakura aren't as close as before."

"I still listen to her, even if she doesn't think I do. I still watch her sleep and hear her breathe, even if she doesn't have to. I still look after her."

"The whole watching her sleep and hearing her breathe is creepy," said Subaru.

"And Kanato's wax figures aren't?"

"Good point."

Both brothers stayed silent for a moment. Subaru tried to think what he should do. Should he just listen to Shu and go to the audition? Or stay at home and be forced to live with the 'what if'?

Shu could see how much Subaru was struggling to think of something.

"If you don't go, Amaya will fall in love with Kou and have kittens with him," Shu added, disappearing before Subaru could even say anything else to him.

Subaru sat on the love seat all by himself, debating and thinking. He looked at the old grandfather clock and sighed.

Another Sakamaki boy is going out for the night.

He got up, went to his room to get his jacket, and then left his home to go see the girl who hadn't left his mind just yet.

* * *

Amaya nervously paced back and forth backstage at the old theater where the audition was taking place.

A few girls had already gone. Some came out with wide grins on their faces, bragging how Kou winked and even commented how beautiful they were. Amaya knew this wasn't true as the idol didn't have a microphone, but the person who was introducing the dancer and telling them what they'd be doing.

Another few set of girls came out crying to their friends or family that came to support them, expressing how they messed up and were a disgrace to their dance teachers and studio name.

Amaya knew that when dancers messed up, it meant the nerves got the best of them. She had yet to experience that, but she hoped that she never had to either.

She continued to mentally go over the dance in her head, also going to the mirrors nearby and fixing her hair and makeup.

As she stretched and heard the girls nearby gossip, the backstage manager approached her with a clipboard in his hands.

"Amaya Nakamura?" he asked, taking out his pen from his pocket.

She cracked her neck, side to side. "Yes?"

"There are two girls left who will go before you, so will you please follow me?"

Amaya nodded, following the backstage manager and being on the left side of the stage. She looked to her side and saw the girl who would be performing before her.

The song the girl was dancing to was slow and not very appropriate for the audition. It appeared she didn't get the memo on which song she had to audition for.

"She screwed up so bad," the girl next to Amaya whispered, smirking as if she had already won herself.

Amaya shrugged, "The dance is pretty, but it's not appropriate."

They continued watching the girl dance, wincing when she fell out of her turns and tried to improvise. If Sakura was there, she would roll her eyes at the improvisation the girl was doing, as she was the queen of improvising.

Amaya had to laugh to herself at the times Sakura had to improvise when she couldn't remember the dance. Anyone who saw Sakura dance for the first time would be amazed and think she was perfect in every way. In reality, she messed up her solos from time to time and forgot her dance shoes. She was far from being the perfect dancer and yet Amaya still looked up to her.

Both girls were in sync when they had duet dances, but they were so different when it came to solos.

Amaya was the tap and hip hop dancer, while Sakura was more of a slow and contemporary kind of girl. This audition piece was Amaya's and hers alone. As much as she loved Sakura, she didn't have the flow when it came to dancing hip hop like she did.

The girl exited out on stage where Amaya and the other girl were. She was dripping sweat from her forehead to her neck, shaking her head and muttering words under her breath.

"Coming out on stage is contestant fifty-three, Scarlet Himura."

"Good luck," Amaya told the girl named.

Scarlet smiled, "Thanks."

She walked out on stage and started center. As the music started and Scarlet danced, Amaya peeked out to look at the audience.

As predicted, there were three judges sitting in the front with clipboards and looking bored. Next to one of the judges was Kou Mukami, looking even more handsome with a white button down shirt, a pink scarf around his neck, and dark green pants that fitted tightly. He was smiling with his lips, not looking amused at all.

Behind the judges were a few empty rows of seats, but there were a few people who came to watch or catch a glimpse of Tokyo's newest idol. But it was the boy who was seated way up on the balcony that caught Amaya's interest.

He wore a black hoodie that covered his face and hair, so Amaya couldn't distinguish him. However, thanks to her vampiric gifts, she could smell him and his smell was something Amaya was very familiar with.

"Subaru," she whispered and the boy looked up, looking around.

He heard her say his name.

Amaya wanted to run to him and just kiss him all over his face and neck, leaving her marks on him to let people know he belonged to her. She still liked him very much, but Subaru made it clear he didn't want a relationship. Breaking her heart. Which was why she left to be by Kou's side. If she got Kou to notice her and take her out, maybe she could forget about Subaru and move on. It was very unlikely though.

Scarlet came out from stage, sweating even more heavily and snatching a water bottle from a man who offered it to her.

"Coming on stage is contestant fifty-four, Amaya Nakamura."

She took a deep breath, walking out on stage with her back straight and smiling widely. She positioned herself in the center of the stage, waiting for the music to start.

The DJ put on the music and began the two first eight counts with a freestyle and started the dance.

As she danced, Amaya made sure to make different facial expressions, as well as send a flirty wink at Kou. Just to grab his attention.

Kou was impressed by Amaya's dance technique; he didn't know she was so talented on the dance floor. The way her body moved and stayed in sync with the music, she truly looked like a goddess on stage.

Subaru knew he made a mistake of letting go of Amaya. He didn't realize what he lost until it was gone. Watching her dance and being herself on stage, it was something he wanted to see every day when they were alone together. Once he had the chance, he was going to claim Amaya as his again. No more running.

Her dance ended faster than the speed of light. At least that's what Amaya felt like when she stood there in her pose. She bowed her head to the judges and looked up at the balcony. Subaru was still clapping for her, even whistling loudly.

Kou was seen whispering something to the judges, holding out his hand to accept a microphone handed to him.

"I didn't know you had such talent, Amaya." Kou spoke on the microphone, getting the attention from the girls who were near the stage to perform next.

Amaya nervously bows her head at Kou, her smile never fading.

Kou glanced up at the balcony and at her. "Congratulations Amaya, you're my new leading lady."

Amaya gasped, covering her mouth and trying not to jump up and down in excitement. The girls on the side of the stage gasped in shock, some didn't even get to go out and do their dance! Some were beyond pissed, but left without saying a word.

"Miss Nakamura, please come to the judges' panels and receive your new schedule and contract." Kou's manager said through the microphone, collecting a few pieces of paper.

Carefully and calmly, Amaya walked down the stage and to the judges' panel. She looked up at the balcony one last time. No one was there anymore.

* * *

After collecting her papers and getting congratulated by her favorite idol and classmate, Amaya went backstage to get her dance bag and her things. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the beautiful white rose on top of her dance bag.

Slowly, Amaya picked it up and brought it to her nose. She inhaled the lovely fragrance, looking around to see if anyone else was left.

When she spotted the backstage manager, she quickly grabbed her things and followed him out the door.

"Excuse me!" she called out, the young man turning around in confusion. Amaya held up the white rose to show him. "Do you know who left this on my bag?"

He surprisingly nodded his head. "It was a tall boy with white hair. He left it and didn't say a word to anyone. Is he your boyfriend?"

Amaya shook her head. "No." She whispered, staring at the flower in her hand.

"Oh, well congratulations on getting the lead. Until next time." He bowed his head and left to go to his car.

She stayed behind to see if Subaru would maybe show up and take her out, but he never did come up after leaving the rose.

Amaya was heartbroken yet again.

* * *

Yui she was out for at least a day or two. When she woke up, she felt her throat dry and her stomach empty.

She slowly got up, rubbing her head and looking around. Before she got up, she was lying on the floor of her room, the roses that Kou destroyed still surrounding her. Yui noticed a few stains and when she touched it, she realized it was her dried blood.

Yui shook her head, wiping the dried blood on her shorts. The girl looked at the time, realizing it was past eight at night. Most likely, the Mukami brothers had already eaten dinner again without her.

She took a quick shower, changing into a fresh set of clothes and went out to see what the Mukami boys were doing.

It was weird how she felt safer walking in their hallways then she did at the Sakamakis. She felt that over time if she left her room, she would be dragged into one of their messes and be forced to clean up after them.

There was even one incident when Ayato asked Yui to make him takoyaki when they were home and she did, only if he promised to leave her alone. He refused to accept her proposal, but she made him takoyaki either way.

Right as she finished making the first batch of takoyaki, Reiji came in and demanded to know what she was doing in their kitchen. Ayato grabbed his takoyaki and left Yui to deal with Reiji alone.

Turned out, no one was allowed to use the kitchen because it was Reiji's kitchen and only he could use it.

Yui was punished and Ayato got his takoyaki.

Yui chuckled at the memory. "That Ayato will do anything to get his takoyaki."

She recognized the smell the Mukami brothers had and went inside the living room.

No one acknowledged her or greeted her but Azusa, of course. He smiled at her and went back to poking the thorns on roses. Yui's throat tightened at the site of the flowers, remembering Kou taking out his anger on them when she didn't give him her blood.

She realized that the blonde vampire was nowhere in the room and she couldn't smell him being nearby.

"Where's Kou-kun?" she asked Ruki.

Ruki didn't look up from his book, but raised a brow. "Why do you ask?"

Yui looked at the ground, feeling needy now even if she was just curious.

"He's working right now." Yuma answered instead, throwing the jar of sugar cups back and forth with himself.

"Working?" Yui muttered. Looking at the house, these boys were loaded. Why would they need someone to work? Most importantly, why would they choose someone like Kou?

"He's… an… idol," Azusa added to the conversation.

"Are you hungry?" Ruki then asked Yui, his eyes staring up at her.

"For blood? Yes!" Yui exclaimed, her throat feeling suddenly dry at the thought of blood.

"We don't have blood bags, just you," Ruki retorted, ignoring Yui's hurt face. "There's an extra plate of tonight's dinner in the kitchen."

Yui vanished from the living room and appeared in the kitchen. She looked around and saw the plate of roast beef, corn, beans, and a bowl of salad. Yui picked up the plate and warmed it up in the microwave.

Twenty minutes later, Yui washed up her dirty dishes and filled up a glass with water.

She looked out the window, taking a sip. She felt her chest get heavy, placing a hand on her heart. Yui hadn't felt such a strong pain since Cordelia tried to control her body. Reiji had given her a potion that had gotten rid of Cordelia for good. The only thing left was her heart that was inside Yui.

However, this pain felt like her other half was being ripped away and making her feel empty. Was that even possible?

After a few minutes, the pain was gone and she felt normal again. As if nothing had happened.

Yui looked out the window, looking up at the rainy night sky. Seeing the stars and the moon half risen reminded Yui of her nights with Ayato. Not the ones where he nearly killed her, but when he was actually being sweet. Because she refused to drink human blood, he would take her out to hunt for animal instead. Every time, they ended up on the cliff that looked over the Sakamaki estate.

"Everything the moon touches is our kingdom," he'd say to her, putting his arm around her shoulder to bring her closer to him.

Yui removed his arm, rolling her eyes and giggling. "You stole that from the Lion King."

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Ayato grumbled, and then he grinned. "Race you down, Breastless. If you lose, I get to suck your blood."

Yui ran faster than any lion could.

Sometimes, Yui wondered what Ayato was currently doing. He probably already replaced her with some other girl at school. Yet, Yui wanted to stay hopeful and think he was out searching for her. But it was silly of her to think that.

"Ayato," she whispered, holding her heart shaped necklace.

Saying his name out loud felt strange to her, yet it was a pleasant taste. Yui put the glass down and left the kitchen to go to her room.

As she walked up the stairs, the front door opened and she looked to see Kou walking in. His clothes were drenched from the rain and his hair was dripping as well.

"Kou-kun?"

Kou looked up and smiled widely at Yui. "Hey, M Neko-chan! Feeling better?"

Yui didn't answer and Kou didn't mind.

"Come to my room," Kou told Yui, walking in the other direction.

She didn't move, causing Kou to sigh with annoyance.

"You don't want me to snap at you again, right M Neko-chan?"

Yui shook her head, slowly walking down the stairs and following Kou. They passed Azusa's and Ruki's room before going inside Kou's room.

Like his brothers' room, he showed his personality on the decoration of his bedroom. There were a few idol posters of him, a clone collection on top of his drawer, and a closet that was widely opened, showing off Kou's collection of designer clothes and shoes.

Kou sat down on his bed, taking off his scarf and moving to remove the buttons of his shirt. His fingers fumbled over the buttons when he tried to undo them.

When he couldn't do the first button, he cried out for Yui. "M Neko-chan, help me with these buttons!"

Yui was surprised by his request, but helped him remove his shirt. As she did so, Yui asked him how work was.

"It was good," he answered. "Amaya Nakamura got the lead for my next music video."

Yui gasped, a smile on her face. "Amaya? Oh, she's a good friend of mine."

"Yeah, she's alright. Maybe I'll make love to her and then move onto the next."

Hearing Kou talk in such a way disgusted Yui. It reminded her of how Laito would treat girls, but at least he would treat them nicely. Well… actually, no; they were both equally bad.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

Kou shook his head. "I gave her a part in my music video, the least she can do is give me her body as payment."

Yui finished unbuttoning his shirt and he thanked her, standing up and it taking it off. Yui gasped when she saw his bare back covered in faded scars.

"Those scars," she whispered.

Kou turned back around, putting his shirt on his bed. "Curious? Do you want to know how I got these scars?"

Yui knew she was in for a terrible bedtime story, but she listened to Kou anyway.

 _(Kou's Story)_

 _Once upon a time, there lived a small little boy in dark tunnel where water streamed and there was no light._

 _The rats were his only friends, but even so, he wanted more. His dream was to someday see the light that was beyond the tunnel. To see the world for what it was. His wish did come true, but at a terrible price._

 _Soldiers found him in the sewers and took him up to the real world. He was so happy he got to see the sun and be with people like him, but his world wasn't like the rest of the people. Oh no, right away they took him to an institution where he was locked away from the world and instead put in a place where children's childhoods were ripped away from them._

 _But the kind lady told him he was special and beautiful. That he would be put in a special program, along with two beautiful girls and another handsome boy. He was given nice clothes and more food than the others._

 _Yet, the program the boy was in was not fun in games. He was sold to aristocrats to be used as a toy or someone to let out their anger on. Some women even dared to touch the boy and in front of their husbands._

 _It was then that the boy realized that the world he dreamed of was nothing but cruel and yet, it could still be very beautiful._

 _The boy was born with no name, but he became known as Kou Mukami._

 _(End of Kou's Story)_

Yui wiped her eyes from the tears. She whimpered a couple of times during his story, but couldn't handle holding the tears back.

"You poor boy," she muttered, letting out a sob. "You went through such horrible things."

"It wasn't all bad," he assured her. "The institution was where I met my brothers."

Imagining the boys in a horrible place where children weren't loved broke her heart. Yet, they grew up somehow cruel like their counterparts. Also, if they were half-bloods, who turned them into vampires?

"You're still crying?"

Yui touched her cheeks, feeling them wet from her tears. She quickly wiped them, not even bothering to push Kou away as he held her.

Kou gently swayed her back and forth, humming in her ear.

"Sleep with me, M Neko-chan," Kou suggested seductively, whispering in Yui's ear. "Sleep with me in my bed and if you say no, I'll snap."

With those words, Yui had no choice but to say yes to Kou.

He put on his pajama pants in front of her as she slowly removed her slippers and kept her socks on.

Kou laid down on the bed, patting the empty side of it. Yui walked over to the empty side and got under the covers. Kou then moved closer to Yui and protectively put his arm around her waist. He buried his face in her neck and drifted off into sleep.

It took Yui a while to fall asleep, but she did so anyways overtime. For the first time in a while, she dreamt of a certain red haired boy with emerald green eyes.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _In the upstairs rooms above the orphanage, a man and woman were seated as they waited for their order to arrive._

 _They drank fine red wine, staining their lips and teeth, the liquid resembling blood as a small drop of it slid down the man's lip._

 _The woman got up to fix her hair and dress, fanning herself to keep herself occupied. Her husband lit a cigar, filling the room with the disgusting smell of smoke._

 _Suddenly, they heard the door open and they looked over to see a small blonde boy with beautiful blue eyes and all dressed up come in._

 _"Why, aren't you just adorable?" the woman gushed, walking over to the boy and pinching his cheeks._

 _Kou wanted to slap the woman's hand away, but he didn't want to anger his customers._

 _"Do you talk, boy?" the man asked him, standing above him as his wife's hands roamed the small boy's body._

 _Kou gulped and nodded his head, the man laughing._

 _"Marian, let go of the boy and step aside. I need to let go some of my… frustrations from work today."_

 _Marian pouted but let go of the boy and pushed him towards her husband. "Fine, but don't leave him too bloody. I want to use him also, George."_

 _The moment Marian pushed Kou towards her husband, it was when his beating began. Kou tried his hardest not to scream at every blow, but each time it was harder not to._

 _Soon afterwards, he was enduring the pain as Marian touched more of his body and forced him to touch her back. Kou's spirit was broken by the end of the night. Again._

 _When he was leaving, he could hear George talking to his wife. Both were cleaning their hands of Kou's blood, also disposing of their bloody clothing._

 _They were considering adoption was the best option and that Kou could be the perfect child._

 _"Remember one thing, boy." George spoke, getting Kou's attention before he left. "In this world, you cannot obtain anything without paying the price."_

 _Kou grew up with the saying, as George and Marian became his regular customers. Almost every time he'd see them or hear their voices. Sometimes a small girl his age would join them and she got worst beatings than him._

 _She died one day due to the internal bleeding. Kou didn't even cry as he didn't have the strength to do so._

 _Kou was no fool._

 _He knew that the only reason he got this job was because he was beautiful. The beautiful children got put in this program, so the ugly children were the ones to get out._

 _One night after getting his dinner, Kou stole a fork from the staff when they were dealing with Azusa who was cutting himself again. He put the fork inside his shirt and left to his room the moment he was excused by the headmistress._

 _In his room that he shared with Ruki, Yuma, and Azusa, there was a small bathroom that had a small window, a bathtub, a toilet and mirror._

 _He got up on a stool, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was messy and greasy; it made him happy. Kou would let his friends shower first so when the time came for him to shower, it would already be too late and the water would no longer be running when he got in._

 _His new clothes that he had gotten were still fresh and clean, but not for long..._

 _The small boy touched his face, his fingers tracing his right eye. Kou jumped from the stool, landing hard on the ground. But he didn't care if he got hurt._

 _Kou removed the fork from his shirt, taking a deep breath. It was sharp enough to cause severe damage to him._

 _"I'll be blind," he spoke to himself, tracing the fork. "But I'll be free."_

 _Taking a deep breath, Kou counted to five and stabbed his eye with the fork. He cried in agony, but continued to dig further in. The pain was far worse than the beatings he got, but Kou concluded that it was better if he hurt himself than let others do so._

 _"Kou!" he heard Yuma shout behind the door. "Are you okay?!"_

 _"Go away!" Kou screamed, pulling the fork out, blood gushing out. "I'm alright! I'll be fine! Everything will be okay!"_

 _"Open this damn door!" Yuma ran to the door, trying to open it, but it was locked. "I'm getting the headmistress!"_

 _Yes, get her. Kou wanted to say, hearing Yuma scream for help. Show her that I'm no longer to be sold._

 _When the headmistress found Kou's eye to be bloody, she screamed at knowing her prized toy had been ruined. The fork she spotted in Kou's hand only proved that he had inflicted the damage himself._

 _Immediately, she took him to the doctor to get his eye fixed, but it was too late for Kou's eye._

 _He was left permanently blind in his right eye and for the first two weeks, he was left alone for recovery._

 _But when he got an appointment to meet with George and Marian again, Kou was confused. He was ugly. No one wanted to be with an ugly child with one eye._

 _"You are beautiful and valuable to us no matter what, Kou," the headmistress explained to him as she escorted him to the house. "You're the reason why this orphanage is receiving money. Do not blow it for us or else."_

 _That night, Kou received the beating of his_ _life._

 _His screams faded away as the headmistress walked away to deal with her own customer…_

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Yui could hear the sound of Kou grunting and let out a few gasps in his sleep. He was moaning as if he was in pain, gripping onto the bedsheets.

"Stop," he cried, sweat flowing down his forehead. "No!"

"Kou-kun," Yui sat up on the bed, seeing the poor boy suffering a nightmare. It was strange seeing him in distraught as he was usually cool and collected.

She didn't think vampires suffered from something so mundane such as nightmares.

"No… no!" Kou screamed, thrashing around, even hitting Yui's leg with his arm.

Yui didn't say anything, touching Kou's hand softly to avoid waking him up. If he was suffering a nightmare, who knew if he'd wake up strangling her or attacking her in some way?

She didn't know what to do but listen to him cry for help and beg the person in his dreams to stop. It was clear to Yui that he went through so much more than being sold to use as adult entertainment.

When seeing how sweaty he was getting, Yui was going to get up to get a towel and wipe it off. But the moment she shifted a little, she felt Kou grabbing her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

There were no words exchanged between them. Yui got more on the bed and gently removed his hand from her wrist and instead held his hand.

"I'm here," she whispered, but didn't know if Kou could hear her. "It's going to be okay."

Kou continued to cry and spoke words Yui didn't understand. It was two hours later before he finally calmed down and continued to sleep peacefully.

Yui didn't know how to explain that night with Kou. It was strange to sleep in a bed with a boy who wasn't her boyfriend or husband; it was even stranger since the boy in bed sucked her blood until she passed out.

But that night, Yui discovered that Kou was just a sad little prince who was destroyed by the cruelness of the world and couldn't see it as anything but darkness.

* * *

 **Okay so this is the longest chapter I have written and I'm sure there's going to be more of those later on in the story, but as of right now this is the longest. I am super sorry for the long delay but hey, at least I didnt end it in a cliffhanger like I could've!**

 **This is also my favorite chapter as we do get more insight on whats going on and it appears that Ayato and Sakura are gone? Which sucks because if you know what happens after Kou's episode in the show, then you know whats about to go down.**

 **Ayato's wanted poster is inspired by a tumblr post that is on tumblr that shows Ayato's attempt of finding Yui and thats how he literally writes the poster. It is hilarious and I knew I had to include it in the story.**

 **A huge thanks to my amazing friend Kezzikun for being the beta and for sticking with me with this story. Thank you for not getting annoyed by me and for giving me suggestions for what to do with these boys. She gave me awesome ideas for Laito guys and you shall all thank her if you are Laito fans and cant wait to see what I'm gonna do with him**

 **Next chapter will be posted next week and I hope I get to hear from you all next week!**

 **Until time my lovelies!**


	9. Unexpected Surprise

**I hate myself for not updating as fast or on time as I did before, but in my defense finals were coming up and my grades became my top priority.**

 **This is another good chapter and I am super happy with how it came and it's been in my files, just waiting for me to post it.**

 **Like always I do not owe Diabolik Lovers characters but my very own! Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Yes, I understand... No really, I do... I promise... Make sure to have Ayato hunt for animals or go to the nearest blood bank and show them the family crest... Be safe... I love you as well, Sakura."_

Laito was stunned by the scene he was witnessing. Not only was Reiji calmly talking to their runaway stepsister, but he was being totally understanding. This was truly something alright.

He originally came to Reiji's study to inform him of new arrangements with his tutor, Naomi, but walked in on Reiji talking on the phone with their stepsister.

"Wow Reiji-chan, you're truly handling your anger totally—" Laito's sentence was cut short when Reiji crushed his phone with his bare hand.

Laito shook his head in disappointment. "Well, shit I was going to say it was getting better, but clearly it isn't. You wannabe Subaru."

"She's in London." Reiji stated flat out, Laito's eyes widening.

"London... oh yeah! Wasn't she born there? Or somewhere in England? Her mother is British and her father is Japanese born. They met in his home village, fell in love and got married. Then they had Sakura and our uncle then killed her father, so she could be Shu's first sacrificial bride. You should know this simple information, Reiji-chan."

Reiji sighed, rubbing his temple. "Stop calling me Reiji-chan, it's uncomfortable."

"Anyway, why are you getting so worked up about Ayato-kun and Little Red being in London? She knows the city well and she speaks perfect English, unlike Ayato."

Reiji shook his head. "That's not the point."

"Then what is? You know, you've been driving Sakura crazy with that protective mood of yours and you're driving her away. I'm surprised she hasn't left because of you." Laito was getting angry with how his older brother was acting. It wasn't fair at all that Sakura was getting pain because of how jealous and overprotective he was acting.

"You also ruined her chance of starring in a music video. Sure, she'll be with Kou Mukami but don't you want what's best for her? You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Reiji was speechless by Laito's words. He was expecting it from Subaru or even Shu, but definitely not Laito. He made a few good points, but he was nowhere near the reason why Reiji was upset that Sakura and Ayato were in London. He decided to explain to Laito what he knew.

"There are a total of four vampire hunting association headquarters; one in London, Los Angeles, Barcelona, and Tokyo. Ayato is... popular and very well known in each headquarters and if they get their hands on him, he'll be questioned about the murders that have been going around in the campsites that are a few hours away from our home."

"Are you referring to the Okinawa campsite?" Laito asked, Reiji saying yes to his question. "But the people they found dead were reported to have deep animal wounds in their body. Ayato also doesn't hunt humans in big places like campsites."

"Either way, the Vampire Hunting Association will do whatever it takes to kill one of our family members. That's why we must protect Sakura from them. If she or Ayato find themselves inside that building, they will most likely never come back."

Laito walked to the window and looked out, Reiji following his example and doing the same. Both knew that Ayato would get himself into trouble and he would drag Sakura into his mess. If something were to happen to their stepsister and their father found out, Ayato was good as dead.

* * *

"Wake up, Livestock," Ruki ordered Yui, walking to her room and seeing her still in bed.

Yui groaned when the bedroom lights woke her up instead of Ruki's orders. She yawned while stretching her arms and sitting up. She was shocked to see her uniform in his hands. Was it what she thought it is?

"I'm finally going to school?" she asked the obvious question, but just wanted it to be true.

Ruki threw the uniform to the vanity chair, walking away.

"We leave in twenty, don't be late," he said, closing the door to leave Yui alone and allow her change.

Yui got out of her bed and quickly took a shower, leaving her hair untouched, and changed quickly into her uniform. She put on mascara and eyeliner, also brushing her hair.

She wasn't sure if she still had her school bag with her, but when she checked the closet, she saw it hanging on a hanger.

Taking a deep breath, Yui grabbed her bag and went downstairs. The Mukamis were all ready to go; they were just waiting for her.

When they went to the garage, it turned out that Kou had a limo and personal driver they used to take them to school. Almost like the Sakamakis.

The car ride was different compared to the Sakamaki car ride to school. They wouldn't talk, except make mean comments to each other or Reiji would explain how the day would go, and everyone would either ignore him or comment on what they're being forced to do. Then it'd be silence again.

But with the Mukamis, they held conversations with one another. Kou would turn on the radio so it was more alive in the car, and Ruki would read his book. But he'd say something when necessary.

When they arrived, they didn't walk to their classes until they all got out of the car. Like the Sakamakis, girls greeted them and presented gifts to them; Kou being the only one to accept a few.

Yui couldn't look at any of her classmates in the eye, terrified of what they'd think of her when they saw her coming to school with boys who weren't the Sakamakis after weeks of being missing.

She felt herself getting nervous. The Sakamaki siblings would be there. They are going to see her and they were going to kill her for escaping, even if she was actually kidnapped. But let's be real, the Sakamaki boys weren't going to believe her.

The Mukamis surrounded Yui as if they were her bodyguards. Girls who didn't know what abusive relationships were would have thought it was romantic, but really it was showing everyone that the boys were in control. Yui didn't like it, at least with the Sakamakis they let her go on her own or go with Sakura.

"Alright, M Neko-chan, see you later!" Kou waved goodbye to Yui, leaving with Azusa and Yuma.

"Don't run into any trouble. And by trouble, I mean them. If you do, just say my name and I'll be by your side." Ruki walked away from Yui, leaving her alone in the hallway.

Yui groaned at his words, snorting. "'Say my name and I'll be by your side', yeah right. Ayato said that and he hasn't bothered to show up. That jerk."

"Talking bad about someone isn't going to solve your problems."

The girl froze when she heard the second oldest Sakamaki speak. She didn't think she would run into one of them so quickly, but yet here they were.

"Reiji-san, you caught me off guard." Yui knew she should say more, but her mind wasn't cooperating.

Reiji was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed with a serious and frightening look on his face.

"All this time we were thinking you managed to escape, but you were just staying with those half-bloods." Reiji shook his head in disbelief. "How absurd."

"You say the word half-blood as if it were a bad thing," Yui retorted, not happy how he said the word like it was poison and he wanted to spit it out.

"That's because they are just wannabe vampires."

Yui turned and saw Kanato for the first time since she'd been kidnapped. He didn't look so happy to see her and she wasn't fond to see him as well, since he was the scariest of all the Sakamakis. Even so, how couild he be so mean? His stepsister is a freaking half-blood as well and Yui made sure to remind him.

"Kanato, you're stepsister is a half-blood and yet you say it with so much disgust, just like Reiji. Don't you love your sister?"

"When she makes me sweets and stitches Teddy when he needs it," he admits. "My mother told me to never trust half-bloods and I thank you for proving her words to be true."

"How rude, Kanato. Mentioning Mother like that, I don't like it."

Kanato realized the words he had spoken and felt ashamed for mentioning the woman he loathed. He looked at the ground in shame, but didn't apologize to Laito.

Laito clapped his hands together, kissing Yui's head, "I'm so happy to see you, Bitch-chan! But I'm sad that you came here with other boys. Are they making you feel good at least? Or do you want my touch instead?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Yui took a step away from Laito. "I also didn't run away; I was kidnapped and I've tried to escape, but they threatened to hurt me."

"We threaten you all the time, it's no big deal," said Kanato.

Yui sighed in frustration. "Yes, it is!"

"It's kind of funny seeing you here when I know a certain someone is out looking for you," Laito cheerfully told Yui. "He even left the country!"

Kanato laughed. "If we tell him, it will drive him crazy."

Yui raised a brow. "Who?"

"Ayato has been going crazy and he has been skipping school lately while out looking for you," Reiji added more to Laito's words. "He even dragged Sakura along."

"Where are they? Are they looking for me now?"

The brothers disappeared before they could even answer Yui. She shook her fist in frustration.

"I hate it when they do that."

But Yui smiled at what she found out today. She knew Sakura was looking for her, but she didn't think Ayato was doing the same. It brought her joy.

* * *

Yuma ditched class again to walk around the campus and maybe even find some girl to flirt with. He could go and bug Sakura, but she wasn't at school today for some odd reason.

He could go and check to see that Yui wasn't talking to those Sakamaki brothers, but he didn't feel like it. If she was smart, she'd know what was right and wrong.

The tall vampire was going to walk up the stairs when he saw that lazy guy who slept almost anywhere in school. He was lying down on top of the stairs, listening to his music with his eyes closed.

Yuma growled, slowly walking up the steps and stomping loudly after each step to wake up Shu. It didn't work.

"Are you going to move?" Yuma bitterly asked, grunting when Shu didn't answer him. "Where's your sister?"

Shu shifted a little. "London," he flatly answered.

"London? What the hell is she doing over there?"

Shu didn't answer, drifting off into sleep. Yuma shook his head, taking a huge step over Shu and walking away.

"Stupid NEET," he said, wondering just what the hell Sakura was doing in London.

* * *

Yui's day wasn't getting any better. Nearly all of the teachers had talked to Yui after class and told her that her absences were inexcusable and if she wanted to pass her first semester, she had to ace the final exams.

She left each classroom feeling determined yet in doubt.

Lunch came quickly for everyone in school. Yui couldn't find Amaya anywhere. She also wasn't in school as it seemed.

Not wanting to be in the same lunchroom as the Mukamis and Sakamakis—if they ate lunch—Yui went outside and sat on one of the benches. The cold breeze didn't affect her, but it felt good against her skin.

She didn't feel like eating, so Yui took out her novel and began to read, waiting for the bell for the next class to ring. As she read, a dark shadow overcame her and she looked up, seeing three girls from Subaru's class hovering her.

The redhead girl smiled sweetly, but Yui knew it was fake. "You're Yui, right?"

Yui shyly nodded her head. "Yes? How may I help you?"

She yanked the book from Yui's hand, throwing it over her shoulder. "You better back away from Kou."

Another girl with black hair and pigtails nodded. "Yeah, just because you're living with him doesn't mean you get to do your little tricks. Don't even think about going to his room."

 _Probably shouldn't mention he invited me to sleep with him_ , Yui wanted to say, _but the girls meant business._

"It's bad enough Ayato became obsessed with a stupid flat girl like yourself," another girl told Yui. "Me and him were making out the other day and he dared to call me by your name and not mine! What makes you so special?"

Yui stood up, holding her hands in defense. "Me and Ayato aren't together, I'm sorry he did that to you. I also don't like it when you insult me and for the record, Ayato loves sucking my neck more than he likes doing it to you."

The redhead grabbed Yui's collar, drawing back her first. "You little—"

"Is there a problem here?" an angry voice asked. All four girls looked back to see who was talking to them.

Yui smiled when she saw it was Amaya, her and Sakura's close friend.

Amaya crossed her arms against her chest, glaring evilly at the girl who dared lay a hand on Yui. "If I were you, Emily, I'll let go of Yui and run away before I kick your ass."

Emily was merely a human and she wasn't aware that Amaya was a pureblood vampire, but she was still deadly afraid of Amaya. Even when Yui said Ayato had sucked her neck, she believed it meant Ayato gave her hickeys. Emily was far from the truth.

She let go of Yui, pushing her down to the bench and telling her friends they had better stuff to do.

Amaya watched the three human girls walk away, laughing when they eventually began to run away from the two vampires.

"Thanks, Amaya."

Amaya didn't respond, speed walking towards Yui and pulling her for a long hug.

"Do you have any idea how much you made me worry?!" Amaya pulled away from Yui, shaking her. "I thought you were dead or taken by the VHA! I mean you disappear and then come back like nothing has happened?! Where the fuck have you been?"

Yui shook her head. "It's a long story," she warned.

Amaya sat down, patting the empty spot on the bench. "I'm all ears."

The girls skipped their next class as Yui was telling Amaya all that happened. Amaya would interrupt to make comments or to ask questions on something she didn't get, but she listened either way.

When Yui got to the end of her story, Amaya hugged her friend again, saddened that she was treated just the same with the Mukamis as she had been with the Sakamakis.

"Do you need help? I can hide you in the underworld in my penthouse. You'll be safe." Amaya offered, not even joking around. She was dead serious.

As much as Yui wanted to say yes, she couldn't run. Not because she was scared what they'd do to her, but for the safety of the Sakamakis as well.

"Thank you, but I am staying here."

"What if this turns into a custody battle?" Amaya wondered, a sense of humor being used to ease the tension.

Yui giggled. "Then I hope neither the Sakamakis or Mukamis win." She then remembered something else. "Congrats on getting the lead, though! Kou mentioned you and he told me you get to start in his next music video."

Amaya blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Thanks, I was so nervous and shocked I got it. Everyone who was there practicing had the look and the moves, but in the end I got it."

"Have you told Sakura yet?"

"No... I haven't talked to her since Friday, I believe? She was going to London with Ayato from what I could tell."

"But why to London?" Yui wondered. "What's there in London that they had to leave Japan?"

Amaya shook her head, putting her hand on Yui's shoulder. "I can't tell you."

Yui let out a heavy breath. "Why?"

Her friend didn't respond, shaking her head. Yui looked at her hands, now full of worry for Sakura and Ayato.

Amaya didn't know the full reason why her best friend and Ayato were in London. Sakura told her it was because her stepfather requested her presences in London, but if so, why was Ayato with her?

She hated thinking Sakura was keeping secrets, but if she was, she had her reasons. They had better be good reasons.

* * *

After having a long talk with Yui, both girls had to separate as they already missed one class and had to attend their other classes.

Amaya kept a normal pace as she walked to her locker since she forgot her textbook. No one else was in the hallway, but she still felt someone watching her.

She then felt someone strong grab her wrist. Amaya looked to see it was none other than Subaru.

"Subaru!" she gasped, happy to see him. But his eyes were frowning and he didn't look too happy.

"We need to talk," he said, dragging her to a very familiar route that Amaya knew well now.

They made it the roof, the cold breeze hitting Amaya again. She smelled someone else on the roof, though.

"Amaya, Subaru?" Yui muttered, surprised to see them on the roof together. Since when did they become friends? How long had she been missing out on the latest gossip?!

Subaru's eyes widened when he saw Yui looking just as adorable as when she left them. Now she was here, with Kou.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Subaru demanded to know from Kou, letting go of Amaya and standing in front of her as a shield.

Kou put his arm around Yui's small waist, pulling her closer to him despite her discomfort.

"I'm here with M Neko-chan, of course!" Kou stated, smiling widely. "She did something she wasn't supposed to and I'm gonna punish her."

"All I did was talk to the Sakamakis!" Yui tried to justify. "I didn't run away back to them."

"You still disobeyed us." Kou's eyes turned dark. Amaya had never seen her favorite idol be so terrifying.

Kou looked away from Yui, smiling sweetly at Amaya. "Ah, Amaya-chan! Lovely to see you again, but annoyed to see you with him."

"Kou, what are you going to do with Yui?" Amaya asked softly, wondering what Kou was going to do to Yui.

She wasn't at all sad to see her celebrity crush with Yui, but she was scared for her friend. Amaya knew that Kou was a vampire, but she didn't know how dangerous.

Subaru was also speechless of Yui being with Kou, but angered. She left their home for a fucking idol?!

Kou walked to stand behind Yui, putting his two hands on her shoulders. "M Neko-chan was just about to receive her punishment! Want to watch?"

Not even letting them answer, Kou quickly pulled Yui's hair to the side and took a bite on her neck. Yui gasped, looking away from both Amaya and Subaru in shame.

"Subaru," Amaya muttered, tears in her eyes as she could feel Yui's pain in her own skin. "Do something." she pleaded, no longer looking at the two blondes as the smell of Yui's blood was too great.

Subaru didn't want to see the girl next to him suffer because of someone else's pain, He pushed Amaya to the side and stormed towards Kou.

Kou's eyes widened when he was ripped away from Yui's neck. "What the—" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Subaru's fist collided with his cheek, knocking him out cold.

"Oh my God, Kou!" Amaya rushed to Kou's side, her hand covered in his blood that was running from his nose. "Subaru!"

Subaru shrugged. "What? You wanted me to do something."

"I didn't mean to hit him! Ugh, great. Now his blood is reeking and it's gonna wake up the population of vampires at this school."

"Ugh," the sound of Yui's groan snapped Amaya back to who they should have been paying attention to. She dropped Kou's head back to the concrete and went to Yui.

"Yui, are you okay?" Amaya whispered, helping the girl slowly stand up.

"B-blood," Yui muttered, slowly lifting her hand to touch her neck. She sniffed it first before licking her fingers that dripped with blood.

"We need to clean up that wound," Amaya said, putting Yui's arm around her shoulder and holding her up by the waist. "Take Kou and let's go to the infirmity."

Subaru glanced at Kou and back at Amaya. "Can I just leave him there?"

Amaya stared at him long and hard, her eyes frowning at Subaru. Both had a staring contest for a good solid two minutes before Subaru gave up and picked up Kou, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Subaru," Said Amaya, smiling at her victory.

Subaru groaned, "Shut up."

Both slowly walked down the stairs and then to the infirmity.

"Mr. Reinhart?" Amaya called out, gently helping Yui sit down on the bed.

Subaru wasn't as gentle as Amaya and dumped Kou's unconscious body on the bed.

Reinhart appeared from his office, covering his own nose. "Why does it smell so bad?"

Looking at Yui's bloody neck, Reinhart didn't need an explanation any further. He also raised a brow at the unconscious boy on the bed.

"What happened to him?" Reinhart asked, already digging through his cabinets to get some bandages and rubbing alcohol.

Amaya glanced at Subaru and then at the nurse. "He... fell down the stairs and got knocked out."

Nice, Amaya. Real nice.

Reinhart raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yup! Like, why would I lie? It's not like he was punched in the face or something. Haha." Amaya smiled sheepishly, Subaru face palming behind Reinhart.

Even Yui was confused and Kou remained unconscious.

Reinhart had children himself and he knew when they were lying. Although, his daughter was really good at it so he could never tell when she was telling the truth. But Amaya wasn't his daughter and she was a terrible liar.

"Ah, okay then. You got three minutes to explain to me what really happen or I will call all of your legal guardians and the headmaster."

Subaru and Amaya looked at one another, not knowing what to do. Reinhart began to clean Yui's wound, muttering a few words himself that weren't heard by Subaru and Amaya.

"We have to tell the truth," Amaya whispered to Subaru. "I can't get in trouble with my dad!"

"I can't care less what Reiji will do to me," Subaru admitted, but exhaled deeply. "But I guess we can tell this guy what happened, if it means you won't get in trouble."

Amaya hugged Subaru's side. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and moved closer to Reinhart to explain what happened.

Subaru stayed near the door, his face completely red from getting kissed by Amaya.

It took a few minutes for Amaya to explain what happened and another two for Reinhart to clean up and placed bandaged on Yui's wound.

"Okay, I'll call both of their guardians and they need to rest up." Reinhart wrote something down on two pieces of paper and handed them to Amaya and Subaru. "Here are the notes your teachers will ask for, as you clearly missed two classes now."

"Thank you." Amaya bowed her head, grabbing Subaru's arm and exiting out the nurse's office.

Subaru crumbled the paper and threw it over his shoulder. "Still can't believe she was staying with those Mukami brothers."

"How'd you know?"

"Laito told me," said Subaru. "I didn't want to believe it, but seeing Yui with Kou confirmed it."

Amaya rolled her eyes, tugging on Subaru's jacket. "Hey, what did you want to talk about when we went to the roof? You know, before we saw Kou and Yui?"

Subaru stayed quiet for a moment before hugging Amaya by her waist and lifting her up. She didn't struggle, but giggled instead.

He opened a classroom that was empty and made sure to lock it. Subaru put Amaya on a desk and stared to kiss her neck softly before sucking it to leave his marks.

Amaya softly moaned when she felt Subaru's hands go under her skirt and his fingers playfully tug on her underwear.

"Subaru," Amaya shakily breathed out, wrapping her legs around Subaru's waist to bring him closer to her. His crotch was now against Amaya's forbidden apple that only one man had gotten to see.

"Look at me," Amaya whispered, kissing his neck and putting her hands on his cheek.

She slowly raised his head so they would meet eye to eye, but his beautiful red eyes were closed.

Amaya pecked Subaru on the lips. "Look at me," she repeated, smiling when he did as told.

Subaru's fingers were still playing with the helm of her underwear, occasionally his thumb circling her center that was already damped due to his touch.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Amaya asked, her breathing becoming huskier due to his touch. "Is this why you wanted to seek me out?"

The white haired boy shook his head, kissing her hard on the lips. "I can't be with you," he admitted. "I will not be a good partner. I'm nothing but a monster who just wants to avoid you and yet... I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Losing you to that stupid idol."

Amaya giggled madly, shaking her head. "You dummy, you haven't lost me yet and if I was yours, you never would."

Subaru looked down. "I won't?"

"Never," Amaya promised. "Hey, did you lock the door?"

Subaru nodded and Amaya smirked, unwrapping her legs from his waist and jumping off the desk. She pushed Subaru onto the desk, slowly unzipping his pants and watching Subaru's cheeks turn bright red.

"I hope you don't have any important classes, Subaru." Amaya slid his pants to his ankles, "Because I am about to rock your world."

* * *

Yui could hear Reinhart and Ruki talking to one another as she began to wake up.

She looked over at the bed next to her, seeing that Kou was still knocked out, his cheek completely purple from the punch Subaru threw at him on the roof.

"I say Kou will wake up in just a matter of minutes," Reinhart told Ruki. "He'll have a headache and a nasty bruise, but he'll be fine."

"What about Subaru? He assaulted my brother and you're letting him go?" Ruki said in disbelief.

Reinhart shook his head, "Oh no, he'll be punished alright. I will inform the Headmaster of the assault and let him take it into his own hands and Subaru's legal guardian."

"What about Yui?" Ruki then asked. "He attacked her as well and left her bleeding!"

"That wasn't Subaru's doing," said Reinhart. "It was Kou and Subaru was only defending her. I trust you will do something about your brother's behavior?"

Ruki nodded his head, his nails digging into his palm when he made a fist. "He will get an earful, that's for sure."

Yui stirred a little so the two men would know she was waking up, as she felt bad for listening in on their conversation.

"Yui," Ruki muttered, walking over to the bed. "How you feel?"

"Tired," Yui admitted, smiling softly though. "I'm okay though."

This was strange. Why did Ruki care so much how she felt? Was it because there was an adult in the room or did he actually begin to care for her?

"Ah Yui, nice to see you're awake," Reinhart smiled. "Your boyfriend here, Ruki, came in as soon as he heard you were sick. Wouldn't leave even when I gave him a pass to go to his next class."

"Boyfriend?" Yui muttered in confusion. "Since when?"

Ruki chuckled, even if the humor didn't catch his eyes. "I haven't gotten to ask you yet, but will you be my girlfriend?" He knelt by Yui's bed and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

Yui didn't know what to say, but knew she had to accept or Ruki would get mad and perhaps punish her.

Slowly, she nodded her head and tried to smile as well, but her heart or eyes weren't smiling.

Reinhart sighed in admiration. "How adorable! You two will make a lovely couple."

Ruki got up, not letting go of Yui's hand. "I know we will."

A soft groan was heard and all three heads turned to see Kou finally waking up.

The idol flipped his body so his back was against the bed. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them to clear his vision.

"W-what... happened?" Kou slowly spoke like Azusa.

Reinhart explained to Kou what happened and that he was excused from his classes due to the injury. He also explained that due to the punch, he'd experience headaches and a sharp pain in his cheek.

Kou insisted on being giving some pain relievers and at first Reinhart refused, but Ruki said it was alright for Kou to receive the medication.

Twenty minutes later, Yui and Kou left the nurse's office with Ruki.

He held Yui close by holding her waist and Kou was muttering words, looking at the two with jealous eyes.

Yuma and Azusa were already in the car when they arrived and they all got in to go back home.

Yui looked out the window, seeing Laito standing on the steps of the school. She could see him shaking his head in disapproval, smirking to himself as he pulled out his phone to make a very important call.

The person Laito was calling never picked up the phone, but he happily left a message.

" _Hello, it's me,_ " Laito said, watching the Mukami brothers and Bitch-chan driving away. He smirked and said, " _You will not believe who I just saw."_

* * *

 **So next chapter is another good one, but I'm not gonna say much about it but I will post it very soon!**

 **School is officially out and I am gonna be focusing on finishing this story half way! Yeah we're not even half way with the story guys! We still have a long way to go before I can say this story is almost over!**

 **So I guess the Diabolik Lovers Stage cast is returning for another play? I think it's awesome but will it be a different plot based on the game or the show? What do you guys think about it? For the record, the actor who plays Subaru is freaking hot guys. Like go check him out right now, you won't regret it.**

 **So far, who do you ship Yui with? Ruki or Ayato? Personally I like both but due to the anime, I'll have to say Ruki...don't hate me!**

 **A huge shoutout to my friend Kezzikun for being my beta again for this chapter! You are awesome and she's Team Yuma guys! XD**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing and I hope to get some reviews from you all!**

 **Until next time :)**


	10. Vampires in London

**The long awaited chapter is finally here! This was definitely something to write and we will see new faces, but be on the look out for clues or Easter eggs! But by the end, I think you will all understand what's going on.**

 **Last time, Yui finally went to school but Ayato and Sakura had left Japan, to have some adventures in London. Will anything bad or good happen? Keep on reading and you'll see :)**

 **I do not owe Diabolik Lovers but my own characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

The minute she walked out of that plane, Sakura inhaled the London air and exhaled it.

"I'm back," she whispered, walking out with Ayato to claim their luggage and go through the passport check.

It didn't take long to be given the okay to enter London and they quickly found their suitcases, getting out of the airport in minutes.

"What time is it?" Ayato asked, looking up at the sky and seeing the dark grey clouds.

Sakura turned on her phone, ignoring the many messages from Reiji and her other siblings.

"Barely ten in the morning," she told him. "This is London weather, Ayato. Get used to it."

They called for a taxi and Sakura told the driver where they would be staying.

Ayato was looking out of the window, the fact that they were in London not sinking in just yet.

The streets weren't as busy like in Tokyo, but Ayato could easily spot the vampire hunter from the distance.

If you looked at the jewelry worn by them, you'd always spot the same motif: a rose gold heart with a ruby center. For women, they wore anything that suited them; chokers, earrings, bracelets and the such. The men would wear a ring on their index finger.

Back then, it was hard to tell when there was a vampire hunter among the public, but now it was easily to spot them. Unless they hid their jewelry, of course.

In another hour, the Sakamaki siblings arrived at the hotel. Sakura paid the driver as Ayato took out their luggage, entering the hotel before her.

She stepped into the hotel and received weird looks by the adults as they wondered why a teenage girl would walk into a hotel alone. But she was dressed in high class clothes, none of them stared for any longer than a second. Sakura ignored them and joined Ayato at the check-in, sliding her arm through his and catching him off guard. Ayato sees it was simply his stepsister and focuses back at the lady.

The lady who worked with check-in smiled at the two. "I'm assuming this is your wife?" she asked, smiling at the two siblings.

Sakura giggled, answering for Ayato. "I'm actually his stepsister, but we get that all the time!"

Ayato laughed as well. "Actually, it's funny. She has this major crush on our stepbrother, while I'm convinced our other stepbrother is in love with her. But at one point, she had a small fling with my twin brother and then dated her long time best friend, who ended up—"

"Okay! That's enough from you." Sakura spoke to him in Japanese, glaring daggers at him. "Just please give us our hotel keys," she said in English.

The lady raised a brow at them, awkwardly smiling at them. She activated their keys and handed them to Ayato.

"Thank you," Ayato winked at the lady, grabbing his luggage and walking over to the elevators.

Once they stepped inside the elevators, Sakura punched his arm. "You bastard!"

Ayato laughed, rubbing his arm. "Oh come on, what I just said was true. Unless you're in love with me as well."

Sakura snorted. "Ha! Never in anybody's wildest dreams."

When the elevator reached their floor, they each stepped out and walked to their room. It was a suite, as Ayato wouldn't have anything that wasn't a suite. Not that Sakura was complaining, though.

"This is sick!" Ayato exclaimed, leaving his luggage on the side and jumping over the couch to sit down.

He rested his feet on top of the coffee table, putting his hands behind his head. "The only thing missing is my Iron Maiden back home."

Sakura rolled her eyes, closing the door and sitting on the armchair by the couch. "When will you get rid of it? It smells of dried blood and it's disgusting."

"That's why I have it."

"You disgust me."

Ayato laughed. "Tell me something I don't know."

Sakura took her phone out, finally going through the messages Reiji and Amaya had left her.

 _ **A** ** _maya_ : Miss Hino is gonna kill you**_

 _ **Reiji: Where are you? You better not be getting yourself killed**_

 _ **Reiji: No seriously, where are you? I'm getting worried**_

Sakura rolled her eyes, slowly putting her phone down on her lap when it buzzed. She looked at the screen and wasn't surprised to see it was Reiji again. This time, Sakura knew she couldn't ignore the message.

 _ **Reiji: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? CALL ME THIS INSTANT! I KNOW YOU READ MY LAST MESSAGE, YOUNG LADY**_

Sakura felt her palms get sweaty and her head getting dizzy. She didn't want to call, too afraid of what Reiji would say. Sakura had to though, or Reiji would contact their father. That would end badly for the both of them.

"I'll be right back," Sakura told Ayato, sprinting to the bathroom.

Ayato ignored her, already turning on the T.V. and watching some weird game show.

Sakura locked the bathroom door, sitting on the toilet. She took a deep breath, clicking on Reiji's contact and pressing call.

Reiji answered right on the first ring. _"Sakura, where are you?"_

Sakura shook her head. "Hello to you to, Reiji."

Reiji sighed in annoyance. Sakura could picture him in his study room, rubbing his temple and coming up with ideas on how to murder her and Ayato.

 _"I won't ask again, Sakura. Where are you?"_

"London," Sakura finally answered him. "I would've grown up here if my father hadn't died," she randomly commented, regretting it right away.

Reiji stayed silent for a moment. Sakura was scared of what he would say to those words.

Finally Reiji said, " _Is Ayato with you?"_

"Yes," Sakura answered. "He wanted to get away for a while and I suggested London. We'll be here for a week."

 _"Reiji-San! Any news on Little Red and that brother of mine?"_ a chirpy voice spoke in the background and Sakura could only assume it was Laito barging into Reiji's room like always.

Right at that moment, Ayato also knocked on the bathroom's door. "Hey, I'm hungry! Let's go to the blood bank."

"In a minute!" Sakura told Ayato, focusing back at Reiji. "I need to go, Reiji. Ayato is getting hungry."

Reiji was telling Laito something, but she couldn't understand it. It didn't matter to Sakura.

 _"Very well then."_

"You do understand why we have to be here, right?"

 _"Yes, I understand."_

"Are you sure?"

 _"No, really I do. I promise. Make sure to have Ayato hunt for animals or go to the nearest blood bank and show them the family crest. Be safe."_

Sakura smiled to herself. "I love you, Reiji."

If she was right there next to him, Sakura would have seen him smile and he would grab her hand and kiss her knuckles.

 _"I love you as well."_

Both hung up on one another. Sakura got up and opened the door to see Ayato blocking the exit.

"I want food," he repeated, his fangs in clear view and his eyes narrowing at Sakura's soft neck.

She gulped, pushing him roughly to the side. "If you want blood, that's fine, but we need to find a blood bank first."

Ayato raised a brow. "How will the blood bank support us vampires?"

Sakura thought for a moment before remembering Reiji''s words. She pulled out her pendent from her blouse and showed it to Ayato with a smirk on her face.

"You and I have VIP access."

* * *

Finding a blood bank was hard, but sinking their teeth sink into a blood bag was easier.

After four hours of walking around, they found a small little blood bank. Usually, these banks would be run by half-bloods or humans who knew of vampires' existence.

Their job was to give blood to those who were worthy of it and when Sakura showed the nurse their family crest, the bank became a buffet.

Sakura didn't drink human blood. She had a few times as a newborn and then once later on, but her last experience was terrible and it made her vomit afterwards.

Which is why she switched to animal blood instead. Animal blood was sweeter and it was more satisfying for some reason. Sakura could go back to drinking human blood if she wanted to, but she was once human before and taking their lives would be like takings hers all over again.

However, the blood that surrounded them was donated by people willingly, Sakura gave in and drank an ounce of it. Ayato, on the other hand, drank like five. Enough to keep him satisfied for a few weeks.

When they finished their dinner at the blood bank, they came out of there to the sky being black as night.

The wind was cold and Sakura could've sworn she heard thunder from afar. Although, it was the perfect weather for vampires to roam out of the shadows.

"Wanna walk around?" Sakura asked Ayato. "Just for a bit before we go back to the hotel?"

Ayato shrugged. "Sure, might as well. If we're lucky, maybe we'll find the VHP by accident."

Sakura and Ayato crossed the street, going to a park that seemed strangely familiar to Sakura.

During her human years, Sakura had only been to London once and she was barely six. The memory has faded long ago, but she could still remember the smell and knew where she was going. Although, the park seemed awfully strange to her. She felt like an alien in a country she once called home.

People would walk past the step-siblings. Some women even dared to come to Ayato and ask him if he wanted to go out with them. He was tempted, but denied.

Ayato argued it was because he could get lost and didn't know where the hell he was, but Sakura knew better.

They walked for a while and both agreed that in a few days they would go to the London Vampire Hunting Association. Ayato didn't want to wait so long, but Sakura convinced him that they should explore London first. He didn't want to, but he figured it'd help him clear his mind of things.

They got a taxi and rode back in silence, not even listening to the music that was playing through the radio. When they arrived, Ayato paid the taxi driver and they both went to their room in silence again.

"I'm gonna shower and probably watch some T.V.," Ayato told Sakura his plans. "You should get some sleep."

"I was planning on it. Which room do you want?"

Ayato shrugged. "I don't care; I'm probably gonna crash on the coach, if I was honest."

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Night.

Sakura went to her own bedroom that had a nice view of Big Ben. She took a shower as well, slipping into her pajamas after drying off and jumping onto her bed.

Looking at the time, Sakura realized that it was actually daylight in Tokyo right now. Her vampiric friends were still asleep and she couldn't check on Yui, because she was still living with her kidnappers. Most likely, they broke the new phone Yui got a while ago.

In other words, Sakura couldn't sleep and only stared at Big Ben for almost the whole night. Until her eyelids finally got heavy.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the brightest light she had ever seen. But after sitting up and looking around, she realized it was the whiteness of the room that caused it to look so bright.

She got up, looking around to see if anyone was around. But inside, she only saw a tree. An apple tree, actually.

There were many plants growing in their garden back home, but she had never grown vegetables or fruits before. This tree appeared to have grown quite for some time now and it was breathtaking.

"How lovely," Sakura muttered, her voice echoing.

She reached out her hand to touch the apple tree. When she got closer, someone grabbed her wrist, preventing her from touching the apple tree.

"Leave, Sakura," a familiar demanding voice ordered her. "This isn't your place."

Sakura gasped at the voice, quickly turning her head to see it was her stepfather, Karlheinz.

"Papa?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Karlheinz smiled at the name his stepdaughter addressed him as. Not even his own sons would acknowledge him as their father, yet this girl who he took into his home to be his first born son's sacrifice was doing just that. Strange how things worked that way in their family.

Karlheinz tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

"Saving your life once again." Karlheinz pushed Sakura to the side, causing her to lose her footing and fall hard against the floor.

Sakura didn't turn around, but she heard the sound of wolves growling and howling at them. Her stepfather was heard yelling in pain and before she got up to help him, she was suddenly shaken.

The next thing she knew, Sakura was awoken by Ayato.

* * *

"Hey, I've been calling your name for the past twenty minutes!" Ayato threw a pillow at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes were blinking rapidly, adjusting her blurry vision. When she could see as clear as day, she whacked Ayato upside the head.

"Asshole, you know better than to disturb my sleep."

"And you know better than to ignore Yours Truly!"

"Asshole."

"Stupid redhead."

"You're a redhead too, Wise Guy."

Ayato frowned, going through the drawers and pulling one of the dresses he picked out for her when they packed. "Put this on and try to look presentable."

Sakura caught the dress. "What? Why?"

"We have people to visit and they need to see you as a princess. Not a commoner."

Ayato left his stepsister alone so she could get dressed. He went to his own room and changed out of his regular clothes to something more formal. Reiji would be impressed by his choice of clothing, but unimpressed that he lacked to bring a tie. Not that it mattered to Ayato. He didn't even know how to properly place one.

He chuckled when he remembered how Yui tried to teach him herself on how to properly tie and tie, but failed miserably. Her fingers would get tangled and she furiously clenched the tie, muttering under her breath words that Ayato couldn't figure out. He would laugh at her failure, though he did kiss her neck, causing poor Yui to furiously blush.

Ayato didn't realize he was smiling until he saw himself in the mirror. His smile turned to nothing but a straight line, his fists also clenching at his sides.

A year ago, he wouldn't have cared if a sacrificial bride was killed or ran away, captured, and then killed by their uncle. They would always come and go anyway, so why should he care?

But this time it was different. He didn't know if it was because Yui's blood tasted so good he wanted to keep it all to himself or if he was actually in love with her. It could have been both... or it could have just been because her blood was tasty.

Either way, he and Sakura were going to the Vampire Hunting Association and if they didn't give him information, he'd have to kill to get it.

Ayato grabbed his black coat from his closet and threw it over his shoulder, holding it by the tag.

"Sakura, you ready?" Ayato shouted, walking out of his room and standing by the door.

Sakura walked out of her room, trying not to fall as she walked on the marble floor.

"Are you sure this is appropriate?" Sakura looked down at her outfit.

Sakura was wearing a tight purple dress with one strap on her shoulder, while the other side was strapless. She wore black lace tights, black stiletto heels, and her red hair was brushed and pinned to one side.

Ayato eyed her up and down. "I think you look fine to me. Besides, the point is they see royalty."

"They will see a hooker, not a princess."

"Meh, whatever. You good?"

Sakura looked at herself once more. She didn't bring anything better so it would have to do. She grabbed her purse from the couch, putting the strap over her shoulder.

"Let's go."

* * *

Philip Lane knew he was a dead man the moment he got up from bed and saw the time on his clock that rested on his nightstand.

Getting ready quickly became second nature and he didn't eat breakfast, as it made his stomach feel sick. Feeding his cat was quick as well and he soon left his apartment in a matter of minutes. But traffic was a nightmare like always and finding his job's location was a struggle at times.

You would think after decades of going to work, it would leave an impact as to where it was, but Philip would forget from time to time.

Finally after arriving and going through security, Philip parked his car and went through another set of security checkpoint. Working underneath the ground of London's famous Palace of Westminster and for the secret Vampire Hunting Associations was the reason for such tight security.

"Morning, Philip," his coworker and desk partner, Lacy Jones, greeted him.

Philip nodded his head, walking faster as he knew his boss hadn't arrived yet and he wanted to be at his desk to begin working through some paperwork.

Lacy couldn't help but giggle. "I told you, you shouldn't have stayed up all night last night. You slept through the day again, didn't you?"

"Stupid half-blood made it difficult to kill him," Philip complained to his coworker. "But finally after a bullet through his head and burning his body, he was finally able to go to Hell."

Lacy had been working for the association for three years, while Philip had been for decades. You see, Philip, like many of the vampire hunters in London, was a half-blood. A curse set upon him ages ago.

No one really knew why he wanted to kill vampires, but no one really asked either. Philip was also the one who changed his name and his appearance from time to time to avoid suspicion as to why the same man had been alive for the past hundred years. No one even knew his real name that he had as a human.

However, for the past two years, Philip has been rocking his natural dark red hair in a messy bun and didn't bother to wear fake colored contacts to cover up his strange violet eyes.

Lacy had once had a crush on Philip, but their relationship would be nothing more than partnership and friendship. He saw her nothing more than a little sister and she was alright with that.

Both entered into a large room where other hunters and assistants gathered round to collect information on missing people or the whereabouts of vampires that need to be exterminated.

Philip walked to his desk that was at the far end of the room, putting his suitcase down and taking out the files.

"What's the latest news of today?" Philip asked Lacy, going through his paperwork.

Lacy quickly went to her desk and took out her clipboard. "Okay, the Jackson twins managed to take down the half-blood vampire who was kidnapping teenage girls and draining them of their blood. Mrs. Lee has also been reported missing and there were traces of her blood all over her town. They have already sent William to investigate."

"William?" Philip asked in disbelief. "He's barely passing by as a rookie!"

"I know, but he's been improving a lot since you left for Scotland. He'll be fine."

"If you say so. Anyways, let's discuss the missing girls' case in Kingston."

Philip and Lacy sat down at his desk and went over the reports of missing person cases that had been going on in Kingston recently. Philip believed it was another case of sacrificial brides being given and people are catching on. Lacy just thinks it's a mad man killing young girls. Either way, it involved vampires and that's where they were coming in.

They were halfway through the night when the doors opened and in came William. His eyes were widened from fear and his hands were covered in blood.

Smelling blood, Philip rose from his seat, appearing right in front of William.

"Will, are you alright?" he asked, guiding him to the nearest chair and sitting him down.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked over at the rookie and expert.

William stared at his hands, rubbing them over his face as he screamed in frustration.

"That stupid half-blood!" he shouted, looking at Philip. "He was feeding on my sister, that's how I found him. In Kingston Park, holding her like a rag doll and drinking her away. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He made a gun with his fingers. "I fired two warning shots into his head and that killed the bastard."

"And your sister?" Philip slowly asked, not sure how William would react.

"Alive," William answered. "She's at the hospital right now. The special ward for victims who've been attacked by wild animals."

Philip patted his shoulder. "You did good today, bud. She's alive now because of you."

Unknowing to them just yet, William had killed the vampire who had caused the girls to go missing.

Just then, the doors opened and in came the president of the association, George Lancaster. He entered with his two personal assistants by his side.

Everyone who was sitting down got up and bowed their heads respectively.

George stood and looked around the room at the individuals who risked their lives to protect their people from monsters known as vampires. Just five minutes ago, he received terrible news that the worst kind were on their way.

"I have just received word that there are two pureblood vampires on their way," he told everyone, ignoring the muttering that was already starting. "They are in apparent need of assistants and have decided to come and ask for our help."

William snorted. "Why do two purebloods want help from us?"

George sighed, rubbing his temple and nervously letting out a chuckle. "They didn't tell me much, but they believe we took someone from them."

Right as he said that, everyone stared at him for a moment before breaking out into frantic screams as panic swept over them.

Philip tried to calm down a few of the newest recruits that were panicking nearby, and Lacy did the same with William.

Seeing everyone in distress, George pulled out his gun and fired two warning shots to the ceiling. Everyone quieted down at the sound of the first gunshot, looking over at the president.

George handed his gun to his assistant as she pulled out a handkerchief to clean it.

"Now that you're all done panicking, I expect your respect towards them."

"Why should we respect a couple of purebloods?" Philip demanded to know.

The older man stared at Philip. He knew the hunter hated the bloodsuckers since he first became one, but he didn't think his hatred would cause irrational actions.

George patted his shoulder, smiling fondly at Philip, "Just like the royal family is to us, they're the very reason their linage will continue. You will meet them as Prince Ayato and Princess Sakura; the children of the vampire king himself, Karlheinz."

* * *

Sakura tried to ignore the large silver gun that their escort was holding as she walked down narrow halls and to an elevator.

The woman was intimidating enough and her holding a weapon didn't calm Sakura's nerves.

She would've never imagined that the Vampire Hunting Association was right underneath the Palace of Westminster. It was pretty cool but also terrifying. Just how much blood was shed in this historical building? Sakura didn't want to think about it or she would go crazy with thirst.

As they rode down the elevator, Sakura and Ayato stood so close next to each other that their arms were touching. They awkwardly listened to the elevator music, trying not to make eye contact with their escort. However, their escort wasn't afraid to pick on them and couldn't help but eye Sakura's outfit.

"I didn't think that the princess of the vampire world would be a hooker," she commented, ignoring Sakura's gasp and horror.

Ayato burst with laughter while Sakura glared at the woman.

"At least my makeup is natural and not painted with bright neon colors. What era are you living in, the seventies? And those shoes? So 2006, sweetheart."

"These were my mother's!" the escort argued.

"And she's asking you to put them back in her grave."

"Why you little—"

The elevator doors opened and George Lancaster stood in front of them, clapping his hands together to get the group's attention.

"Your Highnesses, welcome!" George exclaimed, glaring at Ester for standing too close to Sakura.

Ester took a step back and allowed Ayato and Sakura to leave the elevator first. She pushed the button for them to close and before they shut, she made sure to glare at Sakura.

Sakura flipped her off and she chuckled at Ester's shocked expression. She looked back at George, taken aback by his appearance.

The man appeared to be in his late forties as his brown hair was already fading to grey. He was strangely built for an older man, but he was one of the best hunters out there, as he was the son of famous vampire hunter, Jackson Lancaster.

"Mr. Lancaster, it's nice to meet you." Sakura shook his hand. "I'm Sakura Sakamaki and this is my brother, Ayato Sakamaki."

George shook Ayato's hand as well. "Nice to meet you both. Are you two twins?"

Sakura giggled, shaking her head. "No, he's my stepbrother. We are only related by marriage, not blood."

"I never knew that." George snapped his fingers and one of his assistants stepped forward and handed him a red envelope.

Ayato recognized the seal on the envelope. The peace treaty symbol that was signed between man and vampire long ago, but strongly ignored.

George handed it to Ayato who accepted it. "Why exactly are you giving this to me?" Ayato asked, blushing at how bad his English must've sounded.

George didn't comment and Sakura soothed his arm as comfort.

"It's a reminder of why we do what we do and how lucky you are to be the son of Karlheinz," George explained. "Or you would've been killed by the hunters in Japan for your crimes."

Ayato tightened his jaw, slowly putting the envelope inside of his jacket. They followed George through a few halls, his assistants walking behind them to make sure Ayato and Sakura didn't do anything funny.

They eventually made it to two huge doors and they automatically opened.

Sakura nervously held Ayato's hand and he let her do so. He was nervous himself, but didn't dare show it to these vampire hunters.

All of them stopped to stare at the pureblood prince and princess. The newbies were in awe, while the older, more experienced hunters, stared at them with hatred.

Philip couldn't stop staring at the red haired girl. If his heart had a heartbeat, it would've stopped the moment he saw her. It couldn't be...

George ignored his hunters' stares and signaled at Ayato and Sakura to follow him. They did and Sakura never felt so exposed in her life.

"Don't look at any of them," Ayato told Sakura in Japanese.

Both stared straight ahead of them, only focusing on George's designer tux. It was hard to tune out the people's comments though.

"That's them? I expected them to be older."

"I didn't think Karlheinz had a daughter."

"Yeah, they didn't mention that at the academy."

"Who cares? She's hot! Ouch-hey! What you hit me for?"

Sakura and Ayato luckily got away from the stares of the vampire hunters once they entered George's office.

George closed his doors, winking at his fellow hunters and focusing his attention on the purebloods.

"Please sit," he motioned to the two leather chairs that were in front of his desk.

The Sakamaki siblings thanked him quietly and sat down. George lit a cigarette, slowly walking behind his desk and sitting down.

"So, what brings you two to London?"

Sakura and Ayato glanced at one another, debating who should be the one to explain. In the end, it was Ayato who did the talking.

George listened to the teenager's story and why they had asked for their aid. To say this was all about finding a woman who shouldn't even matter in the first place surprised George.

The Sakamaki family had a reputation of not caring who lived or died in their household. They had so many files on the girls that were sent to their home only to never return. Of course, this was done so they wouldn't hunt outside of their home, but only one brother had broken that rule:

 _Ayato Sakamaki._

Staring at the boy who was known to be the rule breaker hurt George's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to grab his gun and shoot him between the eyes. Then maybe take his stepsister as his... she was very beautiful and would make a lovely companion.

However, as the son of the vampire king, Ayato was beyond the law. And the little bastard knew it. Yet, seeing him desperate to find this girl brought him joy. He didn't think it was possible for a vampire to fall in love.

Sadly for them, he didn't know where this girl Yui would be. But the name did sound awfully familiar.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but we have no one by that name here and we promise you we have nothing to do with her disappearance."

Ayato shook his head. "Bullshit."

George was taken aback by his comment. "I beg your pardon?"

"Ayato," Sakura muttered, reaching for his arm, but Ayato slapped it away.

"You know where she is, you just don't want to tell me. Don't fucking lie to me, you old teabag."

Despite his insult, George remained calm. "Your Highness, I can assure you that we have not sent any hunters to capture Yui. We didn't even know you have mates and even if we did send someone, we would've called them to return for that would be breaking the treaty. Now, you are in despair and not thinking straight, perhaps it's best if you head back to your hotel—"

"I don't want to go back there, fucking damn it!" Ayato snapped, standing up and slamming his fist on the desk. "I just want Yui back! I just want her back!"

The doors were kicked open. Sakura jumped at the doors banging against the wall.

Philip had come in with his gun in his hand and pointing it directly at Ayato. He eyed the shaking Sakura, feeling himself grow empathy for the poor girl. She must be so scared right now.

Philip didn't want the girl to be scared. He wanted her to trust him, because she could possibly have the answers to everything.

But he was a vampire hunter and he had to protect Lancaster from danger.

The hunter slowly walked towards Ayato, his gun now inches away from the back of the vampire's head.

"You either leave or sit your ass back down, Your Highness."

Ayato looked over his shoulder, looking back at his sister. She tightly held on the chairs handles, her knuckles turning white. Her breathing became heavy, her eyes widening.

For his sister's sake, he had to get out of there. He couldn't be in there anymore. The bastards weren't going to help him.

"No need for that." Ayato slapped the gun out of Philip's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Teabag, for your help, but we don't need it anymore. I'll find her myself."

He passed by Philip, stopping when he smelled something familiar on him. Ayato glanced between the two half-bloods. He shook his head, telling himself it ain't so and walked away.

Philip also followed him and stared at the pureblood by the door, making sure he didn't do anything reckless to the other hunters.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh, nervously chuckling. "I'm sorry for my brother," she apologized. "He hasn't been acting himself since Yui disappeared. I'm sorry if he has offended you."

"It's quite alright," George smiled softly. "We'd do whatever it takes to find the person we love, but what brings you here, Princess? Is it possible you have lost someone?"

Philip couldn't help but listen in on their conversation. He wasn't excused just yet, so as far as he was concerned, he was allowed to be in Lancaster's office.

Sakura shifted in her seat, crossing her arms against her chest.

"If you knew my family history, you'd know I'm not really Karlheinz's biological daughter. I'm his stepdaughter."

"Yes, you had told me this just awhile ago. I didn't even know he remarried and gained a daughter through the marriage."

"Really? Well, before we moved in with them, my father was thought to be dead, and that's why my mother remarried. The rest is history and I rather not get into my past, but I do wish to tell you that recently my uncle informed me that my father is alive. My real father. I wish to see him... just to see what he's doing."

"And you believe he's a vampire because you've been told he's still alive?"

Sakura nodded, not even realize she was crying until she felt her tears on her arm.

"Crap," Sakura muttered, wiping her eyes.

George handed her his handkerchief and she accepted it.

Philip wanted to know more of her story, so he listened in closely.

"Anyways, my father is supposedly alive and I'm just trying to find him, okay?"

"And who is your father?" George asked, knowing Philip was listening in on their conversation.

Sakura sniffled, holding her locket in her hand. "He must've changed his name, but it's Makoto Souh."

* * *

Ayato pushed the second security guard to the ground as he tried to find a way out of the palace.

He wanted to break something or someone. Just anything to control his anger and frustration.

After a few doors and accidentally walking in on a couple... cuddling, Ayato finally found the door to the outside world.

He inhaled the scent deeply.

Pedestrians were walking past him, laughing and talking. Some even had their headphones on to tune out the world.

Ayato looked back, Sakura didn't bother to follow him. For once she had done something right for he didn't want anyone to follow him. Not right then..

He walked further and further away from the palace until he was away from human eyes. Ayato then teleported himself to their hotel room, taking off his jacket and sitting on the couch.

"Yui," Ayato muttered, his eyes getting watery at the thought of the blonde girl who captured his attention.

She could be dead right now for all he knew. He wished he could be dead as well, because without Yui, what was the point? Without her blood and her by his side, why even bother living?

Just when he thought everything was over, his phone rang. He hadn't heard his phone ring in forever. He figured it was Sakura calling to see where he was.

"What?" he harshly answered, hearing a gleeful chuckle coming from his triplet, Laito.

 _"Hello, it's me."_ Laito said.

Ayato rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

 _"You will not believe who I saw."_

Ayato groaned, taking a deep breath. "Look, now is not the best time for you to tell me you saw another couple fucking in the gym and you deciding to join in."

Laito moaned. _"No, I sadly didn't see that, but I'll keep an eye out for that."_

"Look, I really don't care, okay? Go bug someone else, hentai."

 _"Fine! Then I guess I won't tell you I saw Bitch-chan at school today and leaving with Ruki Mukami, and from where I was standing, they were getting really cuddly. He even held her hand and brushed a kiss against her knuckles. But since you don't care, I'll leave you—"_

Ayato didn't even let Laito finish his sentence as he hung up on his brother to call his stepsister. After two rings, she finally answered.

 _"Ayato, I was just about to call. Where are you?"_

"I'm back at the hotel," he answered quickly. "How fast can you get here?"

Sakura didn't answer for a moment. Ayato could hear voices in the background and his stepsisters answered.

 _"With a taxi, forty minutes. With vampire teleportation, five. Why?"_

"We need to get home! We have to go before she disappears again."

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Sakura asked in confusion.

Ayato was losing patience. He exploded, "IT'S YUI! SHE'S WITH THE THAT RUKI GUY!"

Just as Ayato did with Laito, Sakura hung up, leaving the distressed Ayato to start packing up their bags.

* * *

Sakura had to apologize to Philip for refusing to have dinner with him as she had to get back home. Ayato was most likely losing his mind and she had to get back to the hotel before he did something irrational.

The night sky looked beautiful and she wished she could walk around the city, but she had to return. Sakura felt a cold breeze hit her skin and she hugged herself to keep warm. Philip didn't even shiver when the cold wind went through his skin.

Philip was kind enough to escort her out and the two talked over stuff. He mostly asked her about her family and she did the same. She was surprised that a young, handsome man like Philip was single, but it was understandable. Most vampire hunters never married or dated to protect the ones they loved from threat.

The two stayed silent, Philip taking Sakura out from where she first came in.

However, before she could teleport back, Philip had grabbed her arm to stop her. It felt strange to be touched by him, as his strange warmth felt so familiar. Plus, his eyes were the same shade of violet as her father's.

"So, you're a half-blood?" he asked, letting go of her arm.

She nodded. "Yeah, have been for a while now. You are as well."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"No, you just have a very strong smell. Maybe even stronger than most half-bloods." Sakura looked down at her watch. "I really need to go."

Not only was it getting late, but Ayato demanded her she returned to the hotel. She didn't why, but Yui was with Ruki Mukami. Her stepbrother must be going crazy at the moment.

Philip grabbed her hand again and kissed her knuckles. "Have a safe trip, Your Highness."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you. Take care, Philip."

"Wait, Sakura!"

She turned around, staring at him in confusion. "Yes?"

Philip gulped, waving her off. "Good luck on finding your father," he teld her. "I have a feeling you two will see each other again."

She smiled once again, waving goodbye to the vampire hunter.

She disappeared in an instance, leaving behind her vampiric smell that Philip would never forget.

Because if he did, he would never find his daughter again in Tokyo.

He thought the name that escaped her lips was pure coincidence. But when he saw the locket on her neck that belonged to his beloved Masami, Philip knew he had found his daughter. In the form of a half-blood vampire. A royal vampire, if he had to add.

"I found her, my love," Philip said, looking out to the sky as he thought of his wife. "And we will be a family again."

* * *

 **Yeah okay go ahead and send me hate mail for the cliffhanger :) I probably deserve it and I got enough from Kezzikun, who was once again the beta for this story**

 **Wow so like next chapter is in works and you guys will either love it or hate it. Depends on your mood that day :)**

 **Like always, please leave a review and until next time everyone! :D**


	11. The One That Got Away

**The title for this chapter totally came from Katy Perry's song The One That Got Away. I might start doing that again where I name the chapters after songs, unless the song doesn't suit the theme of the chapter.**

 **Trust me, this title will (hopefully) make sense probably by the end of this chapter. If not, I'll happily explain it to you if you ask :)**

 **Trigger Warning: This chapter contains violence towards a female and I know I should've added this warning way from the beginning, but yeah...just letting you all know from now on.**

 **Like always, I do not owe the Diabolik lovers series or characters, but my very own.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Sow, what's ya number one dream?" Yuma asked Yui the next day at school during free period.

Yui was so taken aback by the question that she actually stopped doing her work and looked up.

She raised a brow in question. "Why do you ask?"

Yuma shrugged, putting his feet on the table and dangling on his chair. "Some girls were talking about dreams and I got curious about you. Hey, don't get all red about it."

Yui looked down. "Sorry," she muttered. "Dreams, huh? Well, I guess being a bride is my dream."

"Isn't that every girl's dream?"

"Could be, but I guess being reunited with my dad is my biggest dream at the moment," Yui confessed, resting her cheek against her palm.

She closed her eyes, trying to imagine her father back at the church she grew up in. He didn't trust Sister Aiko with kitchen duties, so her father would cook the meals sometimes. Yui would watch him from the corner of the kitchen, sitting on a stool and reading the children's bible book that they had.

Sometimes Seiji would ask his daughter to read to him as he cooked, saying he wouldn't feel so lonely if someone would speak. She did as told, even if she couldn't pronounce a few words properly.

Yuma snaps his fingers in front of Yui's face. "Oi, Sow? You still there?"

Yui was snapped back to reality, taking a small breath. "Yeah, sorry. Anyways, what was problem ten?"

Yuma and Yui stayed at the school's library for a little longer until Yuma got a message from Ruki saying that it was time to go.

Yui packed her bags and followed Yuma out of the library and school. Ruki was already there, taking Yui's hand and pulling her close to him.

"Livestock, you kept me waiting." Yui could feel Ruki's lips place a kiss on top of her head. "I'd missed you," he said, his voice like honey.

Yui didn't reply and went into the car. Ruki sat next to her, his brothers staring at him with jealousy. However, none of them made any comments about it.

When they arrived home, Ruki held Yui by her hand and took her straight to his room. He would order her to shower and at first, Yui was terrified by that request, but Ruki told her she would shower alone.

"I don't want my needs to be fulfilled by something as small as you," he would tell her, throwing a towel at her in the process.

True to his cruel words, Yui would shower in his bathroom without him coming in and she would change inside as well. When she was done, Yui would step out of his bathroom and see him still reading in the same armchair.

"Feel free to sleep if you wish," he would tell her upon seeing her emerge from the bathroom. "I'll join you shortly."

Shaken by his words, but knowing she'd get in trouble for disobeying him, Yui slowly put her dirty clothes in his laundry bin, and slid into the bed. Yui faced away from Ruki, shutting her eyes to try to sleep, but it was hard to do so.

However, when she did drift off into sleep, Yui would be awoken by Ruki's arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. Sometimes, Ruki would even kiss her neck. Never bite, just kiss. At one point when Yui woke up and went to the bathroom, she found a love bite on her neck. The same spot where Ayato would leave his...

Yui brushed the image of Ayato holding her instead of Ruki away. As far as she remembered, Ayato would rarely hold her the way Ruki did. Although, both men gave her a different sense of emotions. She couldn't really explain.

But what Yui didn't understand was why Ruki was acting so sweet and lovable. It was a sudden change and Yui couldn't catch up. Even at school he'd walk her to class and kiss her cheek, and sit next to her during lunch. Even Amaya stopped eating lunch with her as she felt awkward being the 'third' wheel.

Yui was upset that she lost her best friend, but in reality, Amaya said that so she could have an excuse to go hook up with Subaru somewhere. Yui may have been a half-blood, but she could still strongly smell Amaya on Subaru when she passed by him in the hallways.

Ruki would walk Yui to class, giving her a goodbye kiss on her cheek before going to attend his own classes. Like any other girl that was kissed by an handsome boy, Yui would blush madly and get attacked with questions by her classmates when entering each class.

"What's it like dating Ruki-san?"

"How long have you been together?"

"I thought you were dating Ayato, though?"

"Psst, who cares? Ruki-san is way hotter."

Yui didn't know what to answer their questions with. A part of her wanted to make up the answers, but Yui was a terrible liar.

What Yui would respond with was, "Me and Ruki are still figuring out things, but I am happy to be with him."

The last part was a little lie, but Yui still managed to let those words slip out of her lips.

As school went by, Yui was eventually confronted once again by Laito in the hallway. It was when she went out to deliver papers to the office and he had appeared out of nowhere. Like always.

"Ah, I wonder where the Bitch-chan is running off to now," Laito wondered, blocking Yui's path when she tried to walk past him. "Or should I say, to whom?"

Yui sighed in frustration. "For the last time, Laito, I was kidnapped! I wouldn't dream of leaving your house, knowing you would end up killing me."

Laito bitterly laughed. "Kill you? Oh please, as much as I would love to punish you in a way, killing isn't my style. Maybe Kanato and Reiji, but not mine. Besides runaway brides aren't dealt with by us, but by our uncle. Who is happily not with us anymore."

The blonde girl raised a brow. "Really?"

The vampire nodded his head. "Hm, you know Ayato isn't going to be happy to see you with Ruki."

Yui looked at her feet. "I know," she muttered. "But why should he care? He told me I was replaceable. And he's probably off with someone other girl."

Laito rubbed his temple, shaking his head. "How stupid can you possibly be?"

The blonde vampire gasped softly, "I beg your pardon?"

"Ayato has been out looking for you day and night ever since you disappeared. He even tried to make a missing persons poster, but Sakura shut his idea down as it wasn't accurate. Out of all of my years of living with my brother, I have never seen him so hooked up on finding a girl who should be nothing more than our blood doll. But yet he's in London with our stepsister, when he should really be here. Good thing I called him or he would've been hitting a dead end over there."

Laito had said so many things, it became overwhelming for her and she brushed past him, running to the office for she would be safe there. Laito didn't bother running after her. He said what he wanted to say to the Bitch-chan, so he was done with her for the night.

Yui leaned against the closed door, brushing her hair back. She looks up and sees Naomi staring at her in confusion.

"Miss Komori, what are you doing here?" she asked, putting a huge stack of papers on a desk nearby.

Yui shook her head. "Stupid Laito wouldn't leave me alone."

Naomi giggled, but there was no emotion behind the sound. "I know that feeling," she admitted. "He can't back down."

"Tell me about—wait, why are you blushing?" Yui tilted her head to the side, wondering what Naomi was blushing about.

"W-what? I am?" Naomi touched her cheeks, feeling them warm on her palms.

If it was possible, her glasses would've began to fog from how heated her cheeks were now.

Yui chuckled softly and pulled out the handkerchief from her breast pocket. "Here," she offered it to Naomi.

Naomi accepted it and cleaned her glasses quickly. "Thanks," she muttered, handing the piece of cloth to Yui and putting her glasses back on.

"I just tutor him," Naomi mentioned, going back to the stack of papers she was carrying and beginning to organize them. "Besides, he can be such a pervert! Even though he strangely knows a lot about Romeo and Juliet, and has once played the piano for me... and his beautiful emerald green eyes—oh shouldn't you be in class?"

Naomi was getting side tracked and was saying too much. Yui was going to ask Naomi the same thing, but then remembered that Naomi had two free periods and used one of them to be an office aid.

"I'm here to give these to the headmaster," said Yui, holding up the papers her teacher had given her.

"The headmaster isn't here at the moment," Naomi sighed. "I guess I'll give it to him as soon as he returns."

"Thank you." Yui bowed at Naomi. "Your secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" Naomi wondered.

Yui leaned a little closer to Naomi. "About your feelings for Laito."

Naomi gasped. "What? My feelings for that two-timing, gorgeous, green-eyed monster?" Naomi bitterly laughed. "Please, I'm more attracted to anime characters."

"That's sad."

"It's a lifestyle."

Yui shook her head. "Well, have fun. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you."

Yui exited the office, leaving Naomi to continue putting papers away.

As the young girl did so, she couldn't stop thinking of the green-eyed monster who was starting to slowly capture her heart.

* * *

The day ended quickly for the Sakamaki family. As Sakura was not with them, they didn't have to stop by the dance studio to drop her off, so they went straight home.

Upon arriving home, they could hear Sakura and Ayato's loud voices behind the door. Immediately, Reiji opened the door to see his step siblings arguing. If he knew this was the scene he would see, he would've never allowed them to come back. It was actually semi quiet in the house without these two living there.

"Ayato, you're not thinking straight!" Sakura told Ayato, not even acknowledging her stepbrothers' presence. Although, she knew they arrived by their scent roaming the air.

Ayato shook his head. "I don't need to think straight when it comes to Breastless! I'm going to go find her."

Reiji and the others walked towards them. "What is going on?"

The two redheads turned to their older stepbrother. Sakura's shoulders eased from tension when she saw Shu. She missed him dearly and she bought something special for him that she left in his room.

Sakura and Ayato glanced at each other, waiting for one of them to explain to their stepbrothers what they now knew.

"Breastless is with the Mukamis," Ayato blurted out, his brothers staying stoned faced.

They all exchanged looks.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out on our own," Reiji spoke for his stepbrothers, smirking. "I mean, we _do_ go to school like we're supposed to and good things happen to boys who listen."

Ayato growled, "You bastards, why didn't you tell me immediately?!"

"Just to fuck with you," Subaru replied, disappearing in an instant.

"And in my defense, I did call you," Laito reminded him.

The red head rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but right as school ended."

Kanato didn't want any part in his brother's incoming tantrum and left as well, going to rob the kitchen from all of its sweets. Laito, Reiji, and Shu were the only ones who stayed behind.

"Breastless has been with those flirty half-bloods this whole time and none of you bothered to take her back?" Ayato laughed bitterly. "You guys are full of shit, aren't you?"

"Filthy half-bloods?" Sakura muttered, going back to what Ayato had said. "Is that how you really see us, Ayato-kun?"

Ayato rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't give me that shit, Sakura. You know exactly that's how we all see you as. Isn't that right, Reiji?"

Reiji looked away in shame and Shu didn't meet Sakura's eyes. He knew he had to say something... but what?

Sakura felt betrayed by her own stepbrothers. She knew being a half-blood and a princess was wrong in every way possible, but her stepbrothers loved her, right?

"Yui is a half-blood," Sakura reminded Ayato. "Do you think she's filthy?"

Ayato took a step forward, now standing face-to-face with Sakura. He was taller, but Sakura could still feel his breath on her skin.

"She was stupid enough to let herself get taken and now I'm dying of thirst over here." Ayato knew he would regret his words, but his anger was consuming his thoughts. "She's just like you, in every way possible. Both given up as sacrifices, pathetic humans who believed in God, virgin half-bloods, and both with fathers who are alive but aren't bothering to look for their precious little princesses."

At Ayato's words, Reiji joined the conversation. "Sakura's father is alive?"

Ayato snapped his fingers. "Yup! That's why Sakura wanted to go to London. To find out where her daddy was located. Not even to see where Breastless can be found! Not even for the that old rag Queen's birthday celebration."

Reiji looked at his stepsister. "Is this true, Sakura?" When Sakura didn't answer, he yelled at her, "Tell me!"

In fear, Sakura responded, "Yes, it's true!" She cried, her eyes glittering with tears. "I went to London not because I wanted to find Yui, but because I needed to know if my father is alive."

"And you come home empty handed," Laito said, shaking his head. "What would've happened if you had found him? Stay with him and be his daughter again? Or help him kill us for taking his pride and joy?"

"You know I would never do that," Sakura denied Laito's claims. "I love you all too much to kill you."

"That's your mistake," said Ayato, circling his stepsister as if she were the prey and he was the predator. "If you're so desperate to find your father, why don't you just leave?"

Angry at how Ayato was acting despite of all she'd done, Sakura had had enough.

Looking over at her three other stepbrothers, not one of them bothered to defend her, but stare at her with disappointing eyes.

"You know what? Maybe I should go!" Sakura began to walk up the stairs, looking over her shoulder. "I never wanted to be in this family in the first place.

The brothers watched as their stepsister ran off to what they believed would be her bedroom. But they were surprised to see her come down, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Okay, so I'm just gonna stay here until I find a place to crash, but until then just pretend I'm not here," Sakura finished her sentences and walked back up the stairs.

A loud crash was heard as Sakura had thrown a vase nearby to let out her anger. She heard Reiji groaned in frustration that he had to replace another vase, but she didn't give a shit.

Sakura went to her room and locked the door. Her brothers could easily teleport themselves, but Sakura knew that they would leave her alone. For now.

Sakura took a deep breath, punching the wall. She created a hole, but it wasn't deep enough like Subaru's punches. Her knuckles were bruised and bloody, but she could care less. It'll heal over time. Sakura slowly moved to her bathroom to take a long, cold bath.

As she began to run the water and take off her clothes, Sakura reflected on Ayato's behavior. It was so random and she appeared to be the target of his hate for some reason. Sakura believed it was because she could perhaps remind Ayato of Yui. She could've been wrong, but it was highly doubtful.

After taking her bath and drying herself, Sakura put on an oversized T-shirt that she got from London and a pair of pink panties. She jumped onto the bed and quickly got under the covers, drifting off into sleep to forget about her fight with Ayato.

But it was hard to do so, as her tears prevented her from falling asleep.

However, past three o'clock in the morning, Sakura did manage to fall asleep. Could be because she had stopped crying or because Shu had snuck his way into her room and got on the bed with her.

He gently pulled her to him and whispered a song he used to sing to her when they were both children and she had trouble sleeping. Sakura, without realizing it was Shu, put her head and palm on his chest, sleeping away the night.

* * *

Yui slept a similar way as Sakura that night, but her back was facing away from Ruki as his arm was tightly wrapped around her waist.

His cold bare chest was against her back, making it hard for Yui to fall asleep. This was actually the first time Ruki had slept shirtless and it was driving Yui crazy.

Even if she was still confused on Ruki's intentions, Yui felt a strange attraction towards him due to his kind actions. Sure, Ruki was already handsome to begin with, but that never really mattered to Yui.

The way she liked to see it was if a boy was kind to you, then he had a lovely personality. He should then be worth your time. If he was good looking, it was an added bonus.

Yui gently shifted out of Ruki's arms and slowly got out of the bed to not wake him up. Ruki stirred a little, but he was dead asleep and instead laid his back against the mattress.

The blonde girl tiptoed her way out of the room to go to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face. Yui let the drops of water slide down to her face and to her neck. She then grabbed a towel and dried herself.

Yui walked out of the bathroom, looking at the ground as she tried to prevent herself from tripping on something.

"Can't sleep, Livestock?"

Yui gasped at Ruki's voice, jumping and putting a hand over her chest. "You startled me, Ruki-san."

Ruki was sitting on the edge of his bed, turning on the lamp on his nightstand. His eyes fell on Yui, frowning when he smelled something familiar and disgusting.

"The nightgown," he said, pointing at Yui's pink nightgown. "Did you wear it during your time with the Sakamakis?"

Yui had sat down on of Ruki's armchair, facing him from the distance. She looked down at her pink nightgown, shrugging.

"The green one was dirty and this was the only one I had available," she explained, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ruki nodded. "Make sure to wash the green one and get rid of the one you're wearing. I can't stand the smell of those purebloods any longer."

Yui sighed. "Understood, I'll do it first thing tomorrow."

The two didn't talk for a while, just listening to the loud music that was pouring out of Kou's room. Ruki enjoyed classical music more than the genre Kou listened to, so it was making his ears bleed. Yui didn't listen to much music, but tolerated it as it was Kou's hobby and she didn't want to intrude.

"Back then it was worse," Ruki told Yui, starting a conversation. "Kou used to blast Elvis and The Beatles back when they were popular. Then he went through his rock n roll phase, like Guns N' Roses and Aerosmith, those kind of bands."

Yui shook her head. "My father hardly allowed me to listen to that kind of music. I listen to gospel and sometimes the girls at the orphanage secretly listened to those boy bands from Korea and America."

"Don't remind me of that horrible boy band phase Kou also went through," Ruki rubbed the bridge of his nose, remembering how Kou would try to learn the Backstreet Boys signature dance moves.

Yui blushed. "Sorry," she muttered, a small smile on her face as she imagined Kou dancing to the Backstreet Boys.

The amusement on Yui's face didn't go unnoticed by Ruki. "Does our torture amuse you?"

Yui bit her lip. "Nope," she said, trying to hide her smile.

Ruki unwillingly smiled, chuckling softly. "I don't think I've seen you smile," he admitted. "It's... cute."

Yui blushed, "Thank you, Ruki-Kun."

The two vampires stayed quiet again. Ruki had some apple juice in his room and offered some to Yui. She accepted, watching him get up and serve her some juice. But as soon as his back was facing away from Yui, she saw the two large scars on his back.

Letting out a loud gasp, Ruki turned to see what happened. That's when he realized that Yui had seen his scars. He put down the glass of apple juice on the table and began to search for a shirt, but stopped when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

Ruki didn't want to see the look of disgust on Yui's face, so he didn't turn to face her. Yui's hand slowly travelled from his wrist to his hand, holding it firmly.

She then used her other hand, her fingers slowly tracing one of them.

"They're like angel wings," Yui muttered. "Were you born with them?"

Ruki shook his head. "No," he said. "They were given to me as punishment."

"Given?" Yui questioned.

Ruki turned around, still holding Yui's hand. He didn't want to tell Yui his story of how he got his scars. He didn't want her pity, but yet, she was so concerned and curious over what happened. Ruki was amazed she didn't get disgusted by his scars.

Yui sighed. "I'm sorry for asking," she said. "You don't have to—"

"Living in the orphanage was hell." He began to tell her. "Kou was getting abused for money, Azusa was getting bullied, and we were starving. I—we couldn't stay there anymore. So I made a plan for us to escape. The orphanage owners were busy partying and I managed to sneak us out through the back. Everything was going great, until shots began to be fired. I guess they rather have seen us dead than free."

Yui eyes widened, "Ruki..."

Ruki put a finger on her lips to silence her. "You wanted to know, so let me finish," he ordered; she did as was told. "They managed to shoot down Azusa and Yuma, eventually me and Kou also went down. They took us back to the orphanage and to the underground dungeon, where they placed the misbehaved children. I was so weak from the blood loss, I didn't even realize they placed me in a different room from my brothers."

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Now, you tell us who the mastermind behind that little plan was, you piece of shit," one of them told Ruki._

 _Ruki was only nine at the time. Everyone would think it was Yuma who would come up with such a plan as he was rebellious, but it was all Ruki._

 _"It was my idea," Ruki confessed. "Punish me, not them. They were just following me."_

 _One of the other men was holding a large branding iron over a fire. He smirked devilishly as he walks over to the child and ripped the back of his shirt._

 _"You belong to us," the man told Ruki. "You are livestock to us and as punishment, you will be branded as one."_

 _He then branded Ruki. The extreme heat on his skin being too much for Ruki caused him to scream so loudly that he knew his brothers could hear him. But they were probably already dead from their wounds._

 _After they finished branding him like livestock, they left him for dead. Until a man with long white hair came along and offered Ruki another chance at life._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Yui's eyes were shining with tears as Ruki finished telling his story. Why did these guys have such sad stories?

Without even thinking or asking for permission, Yui wrapped her arms around Ruki's waist. Her head rested against his chest.

Ruki didn't expect Yui to hold him. It was such a humane thing to do, but it was strangely... comforting. Yui removed herself from Ruki, slowly walking around him to touch his scars. But instead of letting her touch him, Ruki grabbed her wrist. His eyes filled with lust and confusion.

He lowered his head to Yui's, his mouth nearly touching her soft pink lips. Ruki stopped himself from things going further, though.

Ruki pushed Yui to the side, taking out a shirt from his drawer and putting it on.

"I'm going to check on my brothers," Ruki told Yui. "Go to bed and don't think much of tonight. Understood?"

Confused by his sudden mood change, Yui had no choice but to agree. He left his bedroom, leaving Yui alone.

She went back to bed, not going to sleep, as she kept thinking of the Mukamis on that terrible fateful night.

* * *

School came too soon for everyone. It came too soon for Naomi. Her uncle came home late last night and she had to clean up his weapons as well as wash his clothes from the stains.

She finished her homework before so she went straight to bed, but she was soon woken up way too early. Naomi then remembered she had a study session with Laito before classes started.

Okay, so perhaps she half dreaded going to school now. Even if she would never admit it out loud, Laito had definitely left a small toll on her. Yes, he was handsome and quite the charmer, but he was a huge playboy. Naomi had heard horror stories of how Laito would use girls for sex and dump them soon after they'd done the deed. She knew this was true as one of her friends was one of Laito's many flings.

Naomi had bad experiences with men herself. Her father was abusive and was in jail for murdering her mother. He took away the one thing she truly loved. Her brother was nothing better and was also in jail for drug possession. Her uncle was the only man in her family to be sane. Well... he did have a very strange job, but Naomi considered it normal. Her uncle didn't know she was tutoring Laito. If he did, he'd most likely have her be homeschooled.

Naomi got ready for school quickly. She could hear her uncle also moving around the house as he got ready for work himself. He had to look presentable as always since he was their school's principal. It still made her laugh at how people hadn't made the connection yet. She'd let them figure it out on their own, though.

Both were dressed and ready for the night, grabbing a quick breakfast and eating it on the way.

"Remember that you have piano lessons after school," her uncle, Kyoto, reminded his niece.

"Yes, Uncle."

"Also, I'll be having guests over, so I expect a large meal to be prepared."

"Yes, Uncle."

Kyoto parked in the staff parking lot and had Naomi leave first. She entered the front of the school while her uncle entered through the back. That way no one knew they arrived together.

She arrived at the library, Laito being nowhere to be seen. She knew Laito would be either late or have forgotten about their study session. Naomi looked at her watch; she had thirty minutes before classes officially started.

The human girl walked to her usual spot and sat down, taking out a book and reading to pass the time before her first class began.

As she was in the middle of an important scene, her eyes were covered by two hands.

"Guess who," someone asked with a sing-song voice.

Naomi groaned, "Is it Laito?"

"Ah, you hurt me, Angel," Kou sighed in sadness. "Confusing me with that jerk, how dare you?"

Naomi giggled softly, charmed by Kou. "Sorry Kou, I thought you were Laito."

Kou sat down next to her. "Were you expecting him?"

"Yeah, we had a study session this morning, but he never showed up."

"You look upset," Kou told Naomi, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Naomi blushed at his touch. "Do I really?"

"Your eyes aren't glowing and your lips aren't doing that adorable little grin."

Did she really have an adorable grin? Naomi thought it was creepy, but Kou didn't have a reason to lie.

The bell rang and Naomi packed her stuff, Kou waiting for her so he could escort her to class.

Naomi ignored the angry glares Kou's fangirls sent her while Kou tried to get closer to Naomi.

She was beginning to feel such discomfort from being around Kou that she made an excuse about having to go to the bathroom. Kou didn't hover and said his goodbye, looking forward to their study session in the afternoon.

Naomi went to the nearest bathroom, staying in there for a while. She would never skip class or purposely be late, but she really didn't want to have Kou walk her to class. Besides, missing one class wouldn't hurt her mind. Naomi looked at herself in the mirror.

Her long brown hair was in a fishtail braid, falling to the side. Her bangs covered her forehead and her glasses made her eyes appear smaller. She was curvy, but no one really knew since she wore her uniform jacket all the time.

Naomi didn't think she was pretty despite being told otherwise. What was so pretty about a girl who liked to study, read, and wear glasses?

She wasn't in the mood at all to go to class anymore. Naomi knew she would get in trouble for skipping, but at that point she didn't care. The only way no one would find her easily was if she went up to the school's roof.

The girl sneakily made her way to the roof, inhaling the air and not caring that it was slightly cold.

Naomi walked over to an empty bench, taking out her book again and reading where she left off before Kou interrupted her.

As she read, Naomi couldn't help but think she was being watched by someone. Occasionally, she would look back to see if someone was on the roof with her, but she saw nothing.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Naomi put down her book and finally called out.

"Hello?"

No one answered her, but Naomi heard a loud crash. She quickly went to the source of the crash and saw Hikaru, a second year student, on the ground.

"Oh my God, Hikaru!" Naomi rushed to his side, helping him slowly stand up. "What happened—hey!"

Hikaru quickly recovered and pinned Naomi against the wall. He chuckled when he saw how shaken she had gotten.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're scared." Hikaru grabbed her hands and placed them over her head. "I wonder how you taste... down there."

Hikaru began to grope her breasts and kissed Naomi's neck. She tried to get out of his grip, but Hikaru had placed his leg between her legs to prevent her from running.

"Stop it!" Naomi ordered, finally gaining the strength to release herself from Hikaru's grip and punching him in the nose.

He stumbled back, holding his nose as blood started to gush out. Naomi walked away from him, going back to grab his things, but Hikaru grabbed her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hikaru began to undo Naomi's shirt, continuing to kiss her neck.

"Stop it! I said stop it!"

"She said stop it!" Out of nowhere, Laito appeared and grabbed Hikaru by his collar, yanking him away from Naomi.

He gently pushed Naomi behind him, his arm shielding her from Hikaru.

"How awful of you to touch what isn't yours, Hikaru." Laito shook his head in disappointment. Slowly, he walked over to the boy, picking him up by the collar and holding him up. "I'd advise you to leave before I decide to drop you from the roof."

Hikaru nodded and Laito released him, not caring if he had twisted his ankle from the small fall. The boy quickly got up and limped away from the pair. Even if Laito wasn't like his brother Subaru, he was just as equally dangerous.

Laito watched Hikaru walk out the door before turning to Naomi. His gaze was so terrifying that she had to look away. She was already in such a horrible state, it was embarrassing.

"Don't you know that this roof is famous for idiotic boys coming here in hopes of finding a helpless little girl like yourself?"

Naomi didn't answer, the floor being more interesting than Laito. He knew she wouldn't respond or admit her mistakes.

Laito looked at Naomi. Her blouse was completely ripped and her jacket had a slight tear on the shoulder. Unless she had an extra pair of clothing in her locker, Naomi would have to go home.

As much as he loved seeing Naomi's exposed bra, this wasn't how he wanted to see her. Laito wanted her by himself and the only one who could rip her shirt to please her, would be him.

"Do you have extra clothes?" Laito asked softly, Naomi shaking her head as a response. "Should've known, you don't take P.E., do you? Doesn't matter, let's get you home."

"I can't go home," Naomi protested. "My uncle will get mad at me for ditching school and—"

"You clearly don't want to be here since you already missed the first two classes!" Laito snapped, reminding Naomi of why she ended up on the school's roof. "Just... come with me."

Laito held out his hand for Naomi and she stared at it for a moment.

"My uncle cannot know about this," she said, but mostly to herself than Laito.

Naomi accepted his hand and went to go gather her stuff before they finally left the rooftop and went to Naomi's house.

* * *

Yui was having a flat out shitty day at school. She would say terrible, but shitty was a stronger way to describe it.

Learning that Ayato and Sakura were back at school caused the Mukamis to go full stalker mode. What's worse was that Ruki had even forced Yui to attend classes with him so he could keep an eye on her. It was completely embarrassing as Ruki was an upperclassman, so Yui was forced to attend class with older students. Including Reiji, who stared at the pair with disgust and confusion.

Ruki was also making it clear to everyone that Yui and him were an item. When they walked down the halls, he made sure they were holding hands or at least held her books to make it seem like he was the ideal boyfriend. He would even smile at her or say something sweet, causing poor Yui to blush madly. They were the perfect couple in the school's eyes.

In reality, Ruki had kept his distance from Yui since she discovered his scars and he nearly kissed her. He would say a few words, but nothing else really. The most intimate they'd been was when he drank her blood earlier before they left for school. That was about it.

She hated it, as she thought that they shared a moment. He opened up to her about his past, something that was never easy to do, and then he just left her when they nearly kissed.

Although she was happy they didn't kiss, Yui still felt somehow drawn to him. Like there was more to know, but his walls were up way too high.

Yui hadn't run into Sakura or Amaya at all during the school day. Then she remembered that there were some days where they left early to attend their dance classes. She just assumed that today was one of their classes.

Lunch quickly came and instead of eating in the cafeteria room like everyone, Ruki took Yui to eat out on the roof. Yui awkwardly ate her sandwich while Ruki just sat and read his book. Thankfully, lunch ended soon and they were back in class.

Being with Ruki was beginning to be intoxicating. She needed to be away from him, just for like five minutes. That's all she needed and the best way to get that was to go to the bathroom.

So when Ruki was with his lab partner and then talking to the teacher, Yui quickly snuck away from the back door of the classroom.

"Finally," Yui breathed out, walking away from the class before she was caught by Ruki or the teacher.

Yui continued on walking until she was actually out of the building and in the courtyard. She rested against a tree, staring up at the starry sky.

She tearfully sighed, "Father, when will this nightmare end?"

Yui thought of her father, Seiji. Where was he? If he was out looking for her, shouldn't he have found her by now? But most of all, when would Ayato come to her rescue? He had once even told her:

"Say my name when you're in trouble and I will come for you. Understood?"

Well, she had done that a few times and where the hell was he? Such a liar he could be! But Yui didn't want to give up.

Taking a small breath, Yui closed her eyes and whispered, "Ayato."

She opened her eyes and saw no one or smelled anything nearby. Yui shook her head, disappointed that her supposed savior hadn't arrived.

"There you are," Yui turned and saw Ruki walking over to her with her school bag tucked under his arm. "How dare you leave like that, Livestock?"

"I-I—"

"It doesn't matter, school is over." Ruki grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the courtyard to the parking lot.

His brothers were already in the car, waiting for them. As they began to drive off, a pair of angry green eyes stared at them, looking to where they were going so he could easily track them down.

Ayato heard Yui call his name and before he could even come to her, Ruki had arrived before him.

How much he wanted to grab Yui and take her away, but no. He had a far better idea.

These Mukami boys took away the one thing that mattered most to them.

Now, he was going to do the same thing.

* * *

Back at the Sakamaki mansion, Sakura was listening to Shu play his violin as she also danced around him.

After waking up with Shu by her side, Sakura decided that they needed to cover a lot. Not only about their feelings for one another, but also about where their relationship stood. Both stepsiblings skipped school and decided to stay at home. Reiji wasn't happy about it, but they didn't care much about it either.

Sakura made sure that Shu ate some soup and bathed before they eventually talked. But, Shu insisted on playing the violin first, while Sakura should dance. She agreed, as she loved listening to Shu play the violin either way.

When his song ended, he put away the violin in its case and lied down on the couch.

Sakura rolled her eyes, kneeling by Shu's side. "Shu-san, we need to talk."

Shu didn't open his eyes, but replied. "I know we do."

Sakura grabbed his hands, slightly shaking him.

"I'm serious."

Shu opened one eye and saw Sakura's lips in a straight line and her eyes frowning at him. He sat up, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Alright, say what you want to say."

Sakura sat down on the armchair nearby, moving to be closer so she could be near Shu.

"First thing first, why did you sleep with me last night?" Sakura asked.

Shu shrugged, "You were upset by Ayato's words, you needed comfort."

"Fair enough, second question: Why have you been avoiding me at home and at school?"

Before Sakura passed the hallways or staircases Shu was famous for sleeping in, he would disappear in an instant. Sometimes, when he was actually walking in the same hallway, Shu would take another turn or disappear altogether. It annoyed Sakura deeply. It wasn't like she was a plague that needed to be avoided at all times.

Shu took a moment to answer. "It's easier that way."

"How?" Sakura asked. "How is it easy for someone to avoid the person they claim to love?"

"It's not," Shu admitted. "But I can't protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me, Shu! I can protect myself."

Shu raised an eyebrow. "I know you can, but what if there's a day where you can't just do it? What if something were to happen to us?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing is going to happen to any of you, Shu. Now stop saying such things and can I just hold you?"

"Sleep with me." Shu flat out said.

Sakura turned bright red. "Wait, what?"

Shu got up, grabbing Sakura's hand and leading her to his bed. He pushed her onto the bed and laid down, pulling her close to him and closing his eyes again.

Sakura shifted a little, adjusting herself in the position she was in. She rested her head against his chest, placing her hand where his heart was and should be beating, if he was breathing.

Sakura felt her eyelids getting heavy, eventually drifting off into sleep.

* * *

When Sakura did finally go to school, she was upset to see that Yui wasn't there... again. She asked around, skipped classes to look for her, but she found nothing.

She did find Shu, though, lying around and after getting him to wake up, Sakura forced him to help her look for Yui. He would express a few complaints, but stayed quiet as Sakura searched.

They checked every empty classroom and girl bathrooms before finally going up to the roof.

"There is no hope, Sakura." Shu told his stepsister. "Can we just go home?"

Sakura shook her head. "I just don't get it! Yui is with the Mukamis, yet I haven't seen any of them all day."

"Could be because we are avoiding you Suckamakis now that you know where the Sow is."

The step-siblings turned to see Yuma Mukami closing the door to the roof and walking towards them. Sakura could feel Shu tense up a little, but she didn't say anything.

Yuma leaned against the wall, eyeing them both, but keeping his eyes on Sakura. It was the first time he had seen her since she left for London.

Sakura frowned at Yuma, taking a step towards him. "Where is Yui?" she demanded to know, tears threatening to fall. "I just want my best friend back," Sakura whimpered.

Yuma didn't show pity, but he felt it. One of the many cons of being a half-blood. They still felt the same damn emotions as humans.

Much to both of their surprises, Yuma actually wiped a tear away, while Sakura allowed him to touch her. This didn't sit well with Shu who stared at them with jealous eyes. Yuma noticed Shu and couldn't help but grin.

"Jealous, huh, Neet?" Yuma asked, smirking as he pulled Sakura to him and holding her close.

Shu didn't respond, answering Yuma. He pushed Sakura to the side, walking up to Shu and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Why is it you ignore anything people say to you, huh? It's a real pain in the ass and it doesn't make you any better than the rest of us."

Sakura tried to get in between Yuma and Shu, but was pushed away by the tall vampire.

"Let go," Shu ordered, but Yuma instead punched him hard across the cheek, sending Shu to stumble back.

"Shu!" Sakura rushed to her stepbrother's side, but Yuma grabbed her by the waist. "Hey, let go!"

"Shut up," Yuma growled, putting Sakura to the side and looking back at Shu. "Come on, fight back. Let's see how real of a man you really could be."

When Shu got up and didn't throw any punches, Yuma was angry. Not only was Shu refusing to fight, but he also didn't show signs of pain at all from his punch.

Yuma shook his head, "You're such a waste of space. If another person were to attack Sakura, you wouldn't do shit but stare and listen to your lousy music. You don't deserve her."

Shu looked over at Sakura. Her lips were quivering with fear and she was shaking. But Shu didn't do or say anything to comfort her.

"You're right," he told Yuma. "I don't deserve her. I don't even give a damn about her. You can take her for all I care, I'm done here."

Yuma grinned as he had just won the biggest trophy there was. Sakura shook her head furiously though, calling out for Shu as he walked away.

"Wait, Shu don't leave me!" She cried, being held back by Yuma as she tried to follow her only love. "Come back!"

Despite of her cries and pleading, Shu never came back for Sakura. Leaving her alone with Yuma Mukami.

* * *

 **...we have reached the middle of the story! I'm not kidding we have and I am super excited for the next few following chapters. The 3rd part I'm also excited for, since we still have to visit the Vandead Carnival, but we'll see ;)**

 **Next chapter is a good one but it will have very strong content so I am going to change the rating of the story to M. I know some of you are going to hate that, but trust me the change will be strongly needed after like the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Also, the updates will start to go slow as I am still working on the next few chapters, so they won't be posted weekly like they usually are. I hope you all understand.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this and see you all next time!**

 **Please leave a review, as it was will be gladly appreciated :)**


	12. Realization

**Okay, I know it's been so long since I've updated and I apologized but it really did amaze me that so many of you messaged me or left reviews on how you wished I updated. I really didn't think people are reading but you are and that is so awesome, you guys are the best. Point is, here is chapter 12 and I still know what I want to do with this story so don't worry, more chapters are soon to come! This chapter is rated M so be aware….**

* * *

When Laito goes to a girls house, it's usually because he is looking for sex and that's it. Anything else, he usually leaves faster than the speed of light. Laito has never had a real relationship with anyone, but with his mother. Even then that was also years.

Laito didn't want to deal with the whole, roses, chocolates, and dates that humans like to do. Flirting and then having sex with the girl was always more easier to do. He could name a total of hundred girls he has screwed around at school, but he can't say he has tried to do anything with Naomi Yoshida.

When Laito first tries to get with girls, he goes for the easy ones. The ones who will do whatever he wants so they can get bragging rights. Then he goes after the girls who need a release and he happily gives him that. But despite of all the girls he has done, he has never tried to go after the difficult ones. Laito didn't think they were worth his time, but when Reiji demanded he received tutoring from Naomi, he took a good look at her decided to give it a shot.

Naomi is a pretty girl. She may not think she is, but to Laito she was perfect. But from what he knew, she was very shy when it came to the topics of sex and dirty comments. She also didn't really give in to temptation.

Hikaru was one of the most popular guys at school and girls pounced on him whenever they had the chance. Naomi resisted him and that told Laito that she either had no sexual interest or just didn't want to do the nasty with Hikaru. Laito was going to assume the first option.

So when Laito took Naomi home, he knew he couldn't go right away to bed with her. Laito was going to make her beg for him to have his way with her. He was going to break down her walls and conquer her world.

"Help yourself to anything," Naomi tells Laito, walking down the hall to go to her room.

Laito heard the door close shut and hearing it being locked. He looks around the small house, seeing it being nothing but a typical home. Not a lot of furniture, which didn't matter as it was only her and her uncle living in the house. He looks at the photographs that they had hanging on the wall. He laughed when he sees a baby Naomi face covered with chocolate cake. However, his smile soon faded when he sees a very familiar man standing right next to her in another picture. If he had known any better, he would've think that the man was...

"Okay, I'm good."

Naomi walks back to the living room, wearing her pajama pants and a huge sweatshirt. Laito was disappointed in her choice of clothing. He was hoping she'll wear like a nightgown or something sexier.

But Laito didn't care about that at the moment.

He points at the man in the picture, raising a brow. "This man, isn't he our principal, Mr. Yoshida?" It was as if the dots were connected, Laito figured out the puzzle. "Wait, you're his daughter?!"

"Niece," Naomi corrected him. "Congrats, you're the first idiot to figure that out."

"I would normally punish you for insulting me, but we haven't even kissed yet."

"And we never will."

Naomi walks to the kitchen and serves herself some apple juice. "Do you want some?"

"Got any wine cooler?" Laito wonders, walking over to the kitchen.

Naomi shook her head, "My uncle doesn't drink."

"No wonder he's so uptight."

The human girl giggles softly, putting away the apple juice carton and happily drinking it. Laito watched her neck, as she gulps down the substance. Her neck looked so soft and juicy, he wanted to just pierce his fangs into it already. Leave his mark so other vampires (especially Kou) will know she belongs to him.

Naomi finishes her drink and leaves the empty glass in the dishwasher.

She looks at Laito, raising a brow. "You know you can leave right?"

Laito smiles, "I know." He says. "But I want to get to know my tutor better."

Naomi walks to the living room, passing Laito and going to sit on the couch. She checks her phone and sees the crazy amount of messages her uncle left her. She was so grounded.

Laito sits down next to her, keeping a small distance so she wouldn't attack him if he ends up getting touchy.

"Naomi?" He mutters, staring at the girl with his green eyes.

She throws her phone onto the coffee table, criss crossing her legs. "Why do you care?"

"Because behind those walls, I know there's more than a girl who just got attacked by an asshole."

"You make yourself sound so innocent." Naomi whispers, slowly beginning to uncross her legs.

Laito slowly begins to move towards her. "Do I now?"

Naomi nods, "Yes, but you're not fooling me. I know who you truly are." She then removes her large sweater, tossing it to the side.

The pureblood vampire was pleased to see that Naomi only wore a tank top underneath the sweater. No bra.

As Laito was now starting to hover her body, Naomi found herself moving down so her back was laying against the cushion. With Laito now on top.

Laito puts his hands on both sides of Naomi's heads, smiling mischievously.

"And what am I?" He curiously asks, but he had an idea on what she was going to say.

Naomi found her fingers slowly making their way up to Laito's hair. Pushing his messy red hair to the side so she can see his gorgeous green eyes.

She puts one hand behind his neck, so she can lower him to her ear.

The girl then whispers, "A monster who takes the hearts of innocent girls." Naomi then gently blows in his ear.

Laito by then loses his cool and slammed his lips onto Naomi's own pair of soft pink lips. The kiss was filled with need and lust, as both have never experienced this feeling that was burning inside them. To Laito, it was new as he wanted more from Naomi than her body.

He wanted her whole existence.

His lips leaves hers, as they began to travel down to her neck. Leaving a mark or two, before traveling down to the top of her breasts.

Naomi moans as his hands begin to roam her body, eventually sliding underneath her shirt and squeezing one breast.

"Laito," she moaned, grabbing his shoulders to pull him up and kissed his lips again.

Laito chuckles at how eager Naomi was now becoming. One minute she wanted nothing to do with him, now she's slowly giving away the hidden secrets to her pleasure.

"Let's move this to your room," Laito whispered to Naomi.

She nods furiously and chuckled as Laito stands up and carries her bridal style to her room. He closes the door and gently tossed her on the bed.

Laito began to take off his jacket and remove his button shirt, but was stopped when Naomi placed her hands on top of his.

"Let me," she says, smiling.

He holds up his hands and watches as she removes each button one by one. When she finished, Naomi slides his shirt down and gets pushed onto the mattress by Laito.

Laito then removes her pajama pants with one swift, happy to see that Naomi was wearing a g-string.

"So dirty," he teases. "Is that how every secretive girl is like? Naughty underneath all of those large clothing?"

Naomi covers her area with her hands, blushing madly by Laito's words. But he crawls towards her and removed her hands.

"Don't you ever hide your body from me," he hissed, but there was a small hint of amusement.

He then removed her underwear with his teeth, throwing it the side. Naomi was now laying there in all her glory, shaking as she didn't know what Laito would now do.

Being the expert, Laito began by placing kisses in her area and then played with her clit with his tongue slowly. Naomi moaned loudly, feeling the sensation she didn't know she needed until now.

"So wet," Latio points out, slowly entering a finger inside and using his thumb to rub her clit.

Naomi moaned, her body heating up. She felt herself sweating already and she began to breath heavily.

"Laito," she mutters. "Oh, Laito."

"Say my name, love." Laito orders, smirking. "Say it one last time."

"Laito!"

* * *

"Will you please stop looking at me like I was a spider and you're just waiting to squash me?" Yuma asks Sakura, as they both sat on opposite sides of the living room at his house.

Sakura had her arms crossed against her chest, glaring daggers at Yuma. "No."

Yuma rolls his eyes, eating another sugar cube. "It ain't gonna solve your situation at all."

The red head knew it was true and looks away from Yuma. Her eyes were already stinging from the tears that she has spilled and her throat felt dry. Sakura couldn't think of anything else, but the image of Shu walking away. Why did he leave? Just what is he trying to prove?

 _"I_ _don't deserve her. I don't even give a damn about her. You can take her for all I care, I'm done here."_

Shu's words repeated constantly in her mind, causing more tears to threaten to fall. She hated him for making her feel this way, yet she loved him with all of her heart.

Both vampires turn to the living room doors opening and seeing Yuma's brothers and Yui walking in. Sakura gets up immediately, running to her best friend.

"Yui!" She exclaimed, hugging Yui tightly.

Yui didn't hug Sakura, to in shock that at least one of the Samakai siblings, came to her rescue. But God dammit, shouldn't they be running right now?

Ruki, however, wasn't pleased to see Sakura Sakamaki in his home. It wasn't part of the plan at all and the man specifically said, to leave Sakura alone. If he found that she was here, they were in major trouble.

As the two girls continued to hug and expressed their emotions, Ruki took his brother Yuma to the side.

"Why did you bring her here?" He hissed, looking over his shoulder at the two girls. "Did you kidnap her?"

Yuma brushes off Ruki's hand from his shoulder, "Her Neet of a brother gave her to me and so technically she was given, not kidnapped."

"The man said to not touch Sakura and yet here she is in our home. What do you even plan to do with her?"

"I don't know, but I won't kill or fuck her if that's what you actually mean to ask."

Although Sakura has the body of a goddess, Yuma didn't want to touch her just yet. He'll wait for her to give herself willingly for him.

Ruki looks at the two girls. Yui Komori, the girl who was slowly beginning to crawl under his skin, while Sakura Sakamaki or Souh, was a girl from his past. The one he would've married if things went according to plan.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid and that she doesn't contact her siblings." Ruki began to walk away, passing by the two girls. "The last thing I need is for this house to be run by purebloods."

Ruki leaves the living room and Yuma was in charge of showing Sakura her new room. Yui accompanied them, as she had so many questions for Sakura, as did Sakura for Yui.

When Yuma leaves, Sakura closes the door and looks around for an escape route.

"What are you doing?" Yui whispers, worried that one of the brothers will come in and see Sakura looking around.

"Trying to find a way out," Sakura answers, trying to open a window. "Dammit! It's sealed shut."

"Hey, I had the same expression when I discovered that also!" Yui giggles, but there was no joy in her eyes. "Sakura, there's no way out. I tried, but I couldn't get out."

Sakura shook her head, "So you have tried to escape?"

Yui nodded slowly, "Of course I did. As much as the Mukami's do tend to be nicer, I do miss you guys."

"Aw, Yui." Sakura hugs Yui once again. "I missed you also."

Yui let a few tears fall. Despite Sakura being here because of terrible circumstances, she was happy to be with her best friend again. The two girls sat down and caught up on their gossip. Sakura tells Yui about the search for her father, while Yui tells her about living with the Mukami's. She even told Sakura how she was kidnapped from the garden and has rarely left the house.

"We thought you ran away," Sakura tells Yui. "But you were just kidnapped. Did you tell my brothers that when you saw them?"

Yui waved her off, "I did, but they didn't believe me."

"Typical." Sakura sighs, then remembers her stepbrother.

Who has been searching so long for Yui...Oh he's gonna be so jealous when he finds out Sakura saw her and not him! That's what he gets for being an asshole.

She decided to tell Yui about Ayato, how he has been looking and traveling far to find her. But Yui brought up the conversation first.

"Is it true that Ayato has been looking for me?" She asks the red head.

Sakura nods, "I have never seen him that way," she admitted to Yui. "He never gave a shit about a sacrificial bride, until you came along. When you disappeared, he was so worried. He wouldn't say it, but he definitely showed it by searching through the forest and where he last saw you. Also-" Sakura stopped herself, as she debated whether to tell Yui or not.

"Also what?" Yui asks, reaching out to grab Sakura's arm. "Please tell me."

Sakura thinks for another moment, but this information wouldn't hurt, so she tells Yui anyway.

"There were days where Ayato would sneak in your room and just lay on your bed," she says. "I just know this because I heard him calling out your name and he'll be there flat on the bed sleeping. It was just sad to see. No one commented on it the next day, but I confronted him about it. He brushed me off like always, but that night, it gave me an idea that Ayato is in love with you."

"No, Sakura, that's not possible." Yui declines Sakura's conclusion. "He doesn't love me...I don't think he even knows how to."

"He doesn't love you?" Sakura bitterly laughs. "If he didn't love you, would he have left the city to go look for you in London? If he didn't love you, why would he risk his life to find you in an institute where he can be killed? If he didn't love you, would he make missing posters with your picture? For fuck sakes, if he didn't love you, would he lay in your bed and wonder just where the hell you were? And then come up with places to search? Yui I know you're new to like the whole relationships, but you can't be that stupid."

It was the first time Sakura had been rude to Yui, that it stunned her. Sakura voice got louder near the end and she was breathing heavily. The more Yui thought of her words, the more she believed.

"Ayato loves me," Yui mutters.

"That's what I've been trying to say!"

"Ayato loves me," Yui repeated, then she jumps off the bed and runs to the window.

"He loves me!"

"What are you doing?" Sakura asks, watching Yui try to open the window again.

"We need to get out of here," Yui says, trying to open another window when the other one wouldn't do so. "Ayato needs to know how I feel. He may be cruel and sadistic, but that's who I fell in love with.

Sakura gasped, a smile appearing on her face. "You love him?" Sakura gets off the bed and jumps up and down. "Oh my god, you love him!"

As Yui tried to find a way out, Ruki was outside of their room.

He was walking pass the room, when he heard Sakura tell Yui that she loved him. There weren't names spoken out, but he knew that they were referring to him. He was Yui's boyfriend after all and he is now bonded to become her Adam.

But then he heard the window being smashed.

Ruki groans, walking in before the girls left. "Ugh, great. I just paid off the house also."

* * *

"Must you accompany me, Subaru?" Ayama asked her boyfriend, as he walked her to the dance studio where she would be rehearsing for Kou's music video.

Subaru nodded, moving closer to Amaya. "I don't trust those Mukami's...especially since they took Yui and now Sakura."

When Shu came home, got asked about Sakura's whereabouts, and told them what happened; his brothers were angry. No not even angry, beyond pissed. Reiji was ready to murder Shu, while Ayato complained about having to search for yet another half blood.

Subaru was the one who was the most angry though. Not only did Shu show no emotion about losing the girl he claims to love, but it was the fact he gave Sakura away like loose money, is what got him angry. Their stepsister was more than that. She should be by now considered a real family member than a lousy half blood women. Subaru broke more things than usual as a result of his anger.

Reiji was mad as always, but he didn't care.

"Are you going to stay for the rehearsal?" Amaya asks her boyfriend.

Subaru nodded, looking around the walls and seeing his sister photographed with a couple of trophies, as well as Amaya and a few other girls.

He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy going to see Sakura dance. The other reason he went was to watch Amaya dance, as she owned the stage when she made her appearance. His secret pleasure would be when Amaya wore those short dresses, that showed off her amazing legs.

"Why are you turning red?" Amaya asks, noticing how bright red Subaru's cheeks have gotten.

Subaru feels his cheeks, feeling the heat that shouldn't even be there. "Dammit..." He tried to cover his cheeks, but Amaya grabbed his hands before he did so.

"No, it's cute!" Amaya poked his cheek. "Don't cover them up."

Subaru yanked his hands away from Amaya, "It's embarrassing. I hate blushing."

"Yet you're still doing it."

"Shut up."

Amaya giggles, leading Subaru to a room with windows that were tinted. He can see the dancers, but the dancers couldn't see him.

"So rehearsal is starting soon and I need to go and stretch. You okay by yourself?"

Subaru waved her off, "I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead. "Now go. I'll be right here when you get out."

Amaya smiles, leaving her dance bag with Subaru. He sits down on the couch, watching Amaya get in the studio and begin stretching.

Twenty minutes pass by and Kou comes in with another male. Subaru grinned to himself. He always knew that blonde playboy was gay. Maybe he'll stay away from his girlfriend.

But then Subaru was annoyed to hear that the guy next to Kou was just the stupid choreographer.

The next two hours were pure torture for the youngest Sakamaki brother. Seeing Kou with his hands around Amaya's waist and his body against her, it pissed him off. No one was allowed to touch Amaya but him.

The worst part, Kou knew he was pissing Subaru off, as he would glance at the window and smirk.

"Yeah, keeping smiling you Fuck Boy." Subaru cracked his knuckles. "I'll give you something else to smile about when you're done."

Luckily, there was a five minute break time and Amaya came into the room. She was drenched with sweat, but Subaru still thought she looked beautiful.

She digs through her bag, pulling out her green water bottle and taking huge gulps of it. Subaru groaned when he notices a drop of water, sliding down her neck. Her skin didn't show her veins, but he can easily see where they're beneath it.

Amaya notices Subaru's eyes narrowing and she sighs.

"Are you okay?" She innocently asks, resulting in him groaning.

Using his speed, Subaru grabs Amaya by the waist and puts her down on the coach.

"I need you."

Amaya begins to remove her shirt, but Subaru grabbed her wrists and puts them above her head.

"Not that way," he says, eying her neck. "This way."

Amaya moans as Subaru licked her neck and sinks his fangs into it. She shrieked, as she wasn't expecting it to happen so fast, but she was soon feeling ecstasy. She has never had another male suck her blood before, but if she knew she would feel good, she would've allowed them to do so.

She heard people talking, looking over by the window. "Subaru...I need to go." She says, letting out another moan.

Subaru didn't listen, only sucking her blood faster.

Amaya began to feel light headed, "Subaru, stop it." She weakly punched his chest. "Stop it!"

At the sound of her screams, Subaru stopped. He pulls away from her, her neck covered in her blood. Her skin was paler now and she looked exhausted.

More exhausted than when she was dancing.

Subaru backs away, not even helping Amaya stand on her feet or clean her up from the blood.

Then the door opened.

"Hey, Amaya, are you ready-" Kou stopped mid sentence, seeing the state his leading lady was in. "Amaya-San!"

He rushes to her side, quickly yanking the towel from his neck. Patting it on the bite marks and cleaning her up.

Kou looks at the shocked Subaru. "What the hell were you thinking?" He hisses at him. "You could've killed her if you took more blood."

"Kou," Amaya whispers. "It's not...his-" she fainted before she can finish what she wanted to say.

The blonde idol holds Amaya, gently putting her back down on the couch. He angrily walks over to Subaru, pushing him hard.

"See what you did? See what you stupid purebloods have caused? Because of you,

Amaya could've died."

Subaru took a step forward, but Kou blocked his way.

"Get the hell out of here, before I'm forced to call security." Kou turns his back on Subaru. "Some boyfriend you are."

Subaru knew Kou had a point. He wasn't meant to be Amaya's boyfriend. Without a second glance at the girl in the couch, Subaru vanished from the dressing room.

He appeared in a dark alley by the dance studio. Angrily kicking away a trash that was nearby. Subaru then punches the bricked wall. It would've broken a human their hand, but to him, it only left him a bruise.

Just like Amaya would have on her neck from his kiss and bite marks.

* * *

After Ruki angrily told the girls they will not eat for breaking the window, he ordered Yuma to fix it, while he had a talk with Sakura.

Azusa would be in charge of looking after Yui, while him and Sakura discussed things.

This was his chance to know if Sakura is truly the girl friend his childhood, Sakura Souh. The jewel of her family's eye, as well his. Since they arranged an engagement between him and Sakura.

The two half-bloods were now in one of his study rooms. Sakura nervously say in an armchair, while Ruki sat across from her. They haven't spoke a word just yet, making Sakura's nerves get crazy. She hated the silence. It almost felt like she was getting a major lecture from Reiji about manners and how a women should properly behave.

Sakura clenched her fists at the thought of her brother. Oh how much she hated him for being cruel, but also for not coming to get her as well. Shouldn't he be rescuing her by now? It was already past five in the morning.

"You know," Ruki's voice made Sakura look up. "You never told me where you got your locket from."

Sakura looks at her locket, holding it in her palm. "Why are you so curious about it?"

"Just answer the damn question, Sakura." He demands, taking a back as saying the name out loud brought so many memories for Ruki.

The girl removed her locket, opening it and seeing the small picture of her family attached.

"It once belonged to my mother," she explained. "My father gave it to her the night before he left us. It was her most prized possession besides her wedding ring and she never took it off since he left. However, she got really sick and on her deathbed, she gave me the locket. Like my mother before me, I also have never taken it off."

Ruki holds out his hand, "May I?"

Sakura hesitated at first, but slowly gave her locket to Ruki. Secretly praying that he doesn't crush it by the palm of his hand.

But Ruki stares at the photograph. There they were, the Souh family. Lord Makato, Lady Masami, and sweet little Sakura being held by her father. Smiling widely at the camara, even if they had to take a serious picture. Such a sweet family photo.

 _Sakura Souh,_ Ruki says out loud to himself. _At last we meet._

Ruki handed her back the locket. "Lovely family."

Sakura smiled, taking the locket back and putting it on. "Thank you."

"How old were you when you moved in with the Sakamaki's?"

 _Now that I found you, I want to know what you've been up to for the past decades._

Sakura thinks for a moment. "I was six," she says. "My stepfather remarried my mother and I've been living in that mansion since 1913."

Ruki eyes widen, "103 years you've lived with them?"

"Apparently so," Sakura chuckled, then she tilted her head. "You know, when you give me that look, you almost look like my friend."

"I'm no ones friend."

"You're friends with your brothers."

"That's because we're family," he argues. "They're all I have and-"

And Yui, he was going to say but the words wouldn't form.

"And?" Sakura wonders, but Ruki waves her off.

"It doesn't matter," Ruki stands up and walks over to the window. "Go and rest. It'll be awhile before I start dinner."

Sakura gets up, "What will you be cooking?"

"Curry rice," he answered, seeing her violet eyes light up.

"Oh, my favorite! Thanks, Ruki." She leaves his study room.

Ruki shook his head, "Your favorite, huh?" He chuckled to himself. "Looks like you didn't completely change after all."

XX

"Why, you're in a happy mood." Reiji commented as Laito was found humming the next day.

Reiji was walking down the stairs when he passed by Laito and heard him humming. He hardly does that unless something amazing occurred.

"Can't I just be happy?" Laito asks, thinking back to Naomi.

"No," said Reiji.

Laito frowned, "Ah, Reiji, how rude. You can't bear to see your little brother happy. But since you asked, I'll happily tell you."

Reiji regretted asking as Laito tells Reiji of his night with Naomi. He was shocked that he managed to even touch Naomi, let alone have sex with her! Naomi always presented herself as a proper lady. Now Laito was telling him that just because she's calm in streets, doesn't mean she isn't a freak in the sheets. What has the world come to?

"So you took her virginity?" Reiji asks.

Laito shook his head, "No, but I wanted to. Her uncle arrived before we can even get to the best part. I had to leave before he took out his gun shot."

Reiji was in disbelieve by this whole story. "Naomi Yoshida correct?"

"Yup!"

Reiji didn't know if he should tell him or keep it a secret. But Laito has proven to be very clever, so Reiji decided to keep it to himself and let Laito figure it out on his own.

"Very well, continue on with what ever the hell you were doing." Reiji began to turn around, when Laito asked, "Where's Little Red?"

Now it was Reiji's turn to tell Laito the news.

Shu was sleeping in one of the living rooms when Laito bursted in.

"Shu!"

Shu didn't bother moving when he heard his younger stepbrother storm in. He didn't even bother to stand up and talk to him.

Laito stands by the couch, arms on his waist. "Why?"

The blonde vampire signs, "Why, what?"

"Why the hell didn't you fight for her?" Laito asks, referring to Sakura. "You let her go with that Yuma guy?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? You fucking let the woman you claim to love go? What's the point of loving her if you're going to give up?"

Shu frowns, "She's better off being away from us. Ayato even said so."

"That's Ayato talking though, he's an idiot that way!" Laito shook his head in belief. "I really don't understand you sometimes, Shu. Sakura loves you so much and yet, you're pushing her miles away."

Shu stood up, walking past Laito. "You wouldn't understand my reason for letting Yuma take her."

"Cause you don't want us to understand, because you know we will call you an idiot."

"Better than a good for nothing."

"Ugh! Why do I even bother?" Laito walks away, but not before Shu says, "You smell like human."

Laito brings his arm to his nose, smelling Naomi's faint scent. "Does the smell of a sweet angel worry you?"

Shu shook his head, "No," he said. "But you possibly falling for a girl does."

"Is that so wrong?" Laito wonders, but he was asking himself more than Shu.

"You be the judge," said Shu. "But it's like what you're telling me, if you love her, don't let her go. Or you'll regret it."

And that's what Shu was feeling.

Regret.

* * *

The next day at school, Sakura was feeling very sleepy and lightheaded.

It was hard sleeping in a new environment and she was scared that one of the Mukami brothers would come in and try to do something. Kou was working on the music video, so she wasn't worried about him. Ruki was with Yui, Yuma was in his garden, and Azusa...little Azusa. He seemed like the calmest, but he was very strange.

During dinner, he would ask Eve to cut him, but Ruki would tell Azusa he wasn't allowed to ask her that during dinner. Azusa apologized, now eying Sakura as she ate the curry rice.

After she finished eating, Sakura was washing her plate in the kitchen, when Azusa came in and had a knife with him.

"Will...you...cut me?"

Sakura ran away the moment he asked her that terrible question. She locked herself in her room and slept with one eye open.

Arriving to school was also a pain. Now Sakura knew how Yui felt when she first arrived with the Mukami. She felt strange and very self conscious.

People immediately began to whisper when she walked next to Yui in the Mukami's circle. Girls pointed at them, while a few guys groaned. Some were being heard saying that the Mukami brothers have stolen so many girls hearts.

The worst part was seeing her stepbrothers, minus Ayato and Shu, in the hallway. All of them glaring at the Mukami's. They ignored the Sakamaki's.

"Blood traitor," Kanato mutters, glaring at his stepsister.

Sakura held her head down in shame. Even if she was told to leave the house, she didn't want to live with her stepbrothers enemies.

Amaya was confused when she was waiting for her two best friends by her locker. Actually, she was slowly getting angry as her friends wouldn't tell her what was going on.

Ruki kissed the top of Yui's head as a goodbye and the Mukami brothers walk away.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Amaya asked, now pissed off. "I mean, first Yui and now you, Sakura?"

"We can explain," said Sakura, looking around to make sure none of the Mukami and Sakamaki brothers were around.

She grabs Amaya's wrist, pulling her inside an empty classroom.

Amaya sits on the same exactly desk where she took Subaru's innocence. Well, she gave him a blowjob, but it still counted as taking his innocence.

"Talk," Amaya demand, crossing her arms.

Sakura began from the start to finish. She didn't leave anything out and by the time she was finished, Amaya was overwhelmed.

She whistled lowly, "Wow...that's a lot to take in."

"Told you," said Yui. "I mean, they kidnapped me because of some Eve plan, but it makes no sense that Yuma would take you in. Even if Shu gave you up."

"Wait, what Eve plan?" Sakura asks, going back to what Yui had said.

"I really don't know much about it, but apparently the Mukami brothers need me for the Eve plan," Yui explained. "They've been on and on about it since I've arrived."

Sakura thinks for a moment. She has never heard about the Eve plan, but it sounded so familiar.

The bell rang and the girls collected their things to go to class. Amaya and Yui went to their first class together, while Sakura went to the other building. She still felt exhausted and she felt her vision getting blurry.

It started to get even worse when Sakura climbed up a staircase. Why was everything moving around? Was she falling?

Sakura dropped her school bag as she fell backwards. She waited for impact, but instead, a pair of strong arms caught you.

"Dammit Red, you crashed into me!" Said Yuma helping her stand. "Hey, you look really weak. Are you sick or something?"

Sakura tried to say something, but she lost her voice, falling again. Yuma caught her and he groans.

"You're such a pain."

Yuma causes Sakura to shriek, as he picked her up and carried her bridal style. She looked so small in his arms, it was like a child being carried by a tall monster. Sakura tried her hardest not blush to avoid Yuma's teasing, but she failed miserably. However, Yuma didn't comment on anything.

He carried her up the stairs, stopping when he sees Shu sleeping at the head of the stairs like always.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Yuma asks, Sakura moving a little against his chest. "You aren't going to move?"

Shu sighs, "To much work."

Sakura looks at her beloved stepbrother.

 _Don't bother, he left you remember?_

"Move, Neet," Yuma repeated again, just about ready to drop Sakura and kick Shu's ass.

He felt Sakura move against his chest and Yuma got an idea.

He smirked, eyeing Sakura. "I'll make you move then." Yuma lowers Sakura's shirt and jacket to expose her shoulder.

Sakura shook her head, "What are you- ah!" She screamed, Yuma's fangs piercing roughly to her neck.

She felt her blood being drained, as Yuma drank her. Shu didn't look. He didn't want to. He tried not to, but he could've sworn he heard Sakura moan. She never moaned when he sucked her blood.

Shu opens one eye, looking at Sakura's discomfort. She shut her eyes, as if the pain would decrease by doing so.

He couldn't take another second at the scene and leaves the two. Yuma's eyes following him as he left. He had done his part.

Shu passed by Reiji, who was confused to see him walk, but then saw Yuma walking with Sakura in his arms. She was passed out.

Reiji made a fist, "She isn't a toy," he muttered, going unnoticed by Yuma.

He turns and looks at Yuma. Memories of his childhood flashing in front of his eyes.

Same hair, eyes, and even the stupid grin Yuma had with Shu's old childhood friend.

Could it possibly be?

Reiji shook his head, "Impossible," he said. "He's good as dead."

* * *

Later that day, Yui arrived late to the house. It was one of those rare occasions where the Mukami brothers allowed her to stay after school to do her work. She took the chance and got all of her projects done. Including a few essays.

Yui didn't know that Sakura was taken to the infirmity or that Yuma sucked her blood. But upon arriving to the house, she did smell something strange in the air.

She felt her throat tighten, as the smell was Sakura's blood.

"Sakura?" She called out, dropping her school bag, running upstairs. "Sakura!"

"She's asleep."

Yui turned to see Ruki standing right in front of her. "I can smell her blood."

"She's fine," Ruki assured Yui. "But you on the other hand."

Ruki grabs Yui's shoulders and pushes her against the wall. Yui closes her eyes, waiting for Ruki to suck her blood. But he never did.

Yui gulped, looking up at Ruki. "Ruki-Kun?"

Ruki was still holding Yui's shoulders, looking deep in her reddish pink eyes. He didn't understand...

He roughly let's go of her, walking past the confused vampire and going to his room. He just didn't understand, his brothers sucked her blood and so did he. Yes she was already a vampire, but why hasn't she awoken as Eve? It just didn't make sense.

* * *

 **So that is it for chapter 12! I really hoped you all enjoyed and again, I apologized for taking so long. I hope this chapter satisfied you all and I love you all so much, especially to those who are still sticking around for this story. More is to come I promise!**


End file.
